Savez vous comment naissent les anges ?
by Mokalyne
Summary: C’est l’histoire de deux personnes qui se haïssent et que rien n’a l’air de pouvoir rapprocher ! Ils sont presque au summum de la haine et de l’envie de torturer l’autre … Presque. /Draco x Harry/ un peu OOC ?
1. Prologue

Bonjour ! Ce ci est ma première fic, alors soyez clément .

**Chapitre 0 : Prologue**

_Savez-vous comment naissent les anges ? Et bien, d'un amour sans limite que se portent deux personnes … A présent, savez vous comment se passe la rencontre de ces deux personnes ? _

C'est l'histoire de deux personnes qui se haïssent et que rien n'a l'air de pouvoir rapprocher ! Ils sont presque au summum de la haine et de l'envie de torturer l'autre … Presque.

**OoOoO**

« Va crever en enfer Malfoy ! » hurla un jeune homme à lunette, ses yeux d'un vert à la teinte unique reflétant une fureur sans limite. Ses cheveux noirs corbeau en bataille, d'une longueur inégale, lui masquaient quelque peu la vue. Ses lunettes rondes lui donnaient un air intellectuel qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Ce que son voisin de haine lui fit savoir.

« Et bien le balafré, quel langage ! Non content d'être laid comme un scrout, tu te permets d'être vulgaire ! Que c'est triste … ». Celui qui venait de parler était un jeune homme à la chevelure bien en place, et d'une blond presque blanc. Ses yeux d'un gris unique luisaient d'une haine pratiquement inhumaine. Son insigne de Serpentard (si elle avait pu) aurait craché du venin comme lui le faisait à cet instant. Son élégance naturelle, son port altier et tout l'aristocratie que transpiraient ses traits jurait fortement avec ceux négligés et sauvages de sa Némésis.

Le jeune homme à lunettes alias Harry Potter, serra fortement les poings, un éclat de colère que seul le jeune homme blond pouvait lui faire ressentir, passa furtivement dans ses yeux, puis tout se termina. Enfin Harry se contenta de se détourner, puis de partir. Draco Malfoy ainsi que tous les spectateurs présents restèrent bouche bée devant cette capitulation. Mais qu'arrivait-il au Survivant ? C'était la deuxième fois en trois jours qu'il abandonnait une joute verbale avec le jeune Malfoy. D'ailleurs ce dernier le prit très mal. Ses poings se serrèrent convulsivement et un rictus de pure haine se dessina sur son visage, faisant fuir les fous qui voulaient s'approcher de lui à cet instant.

Comment osait-il ? Comment se balafré osait-il simplement fuir ? C'était la deuxième fois qu'il lui faisait le coup !

D'une humeur massacrante, le Prince des Serpentards se dirigea vers son prochain cours. Une aura noire se dégageant de sa personne, ses condisciples l'évitèrent comme la peste. Mais comme il y a toujours un idiot parmi la perfection, même chez les serpentards, un fou vint lui parler … (i_nda : paix a son âme !_ /iuu) Son suicide, car aborder Draco Malfoy à cet instant était véritablement du suicide, avait pour décor la salle commune des vert et argent :

« Euh Malfoy ? J'ai quelques problèmes en potions, si tu pouvais … ». Le pauvre jeune homme ne termina jamais sa phrase, car à cet instant le Prince tourna un regard meurtrier vers lui, le faisant reculer d'un pas et siffla avec colère :

« Toi … Tu n'as pas vu que je ne voulais voir personne ? Tu crois quoi ? Que je suis à disposition ? SAIS-TU QUI JE SUIS ?? » Finit par hurler Draco. Toutes les têtes étaient à présent tournées vers eux, et certains déploraient déjà la perte d'un des leurs. Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini avaient, eux, l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Voir Draco perdre son sang froid était toujours drôle pour eux. Surtout qu'eux ne risquait pas grand chose, n'étant pas suicidaires, ils ne l'embêtaient pas à ces instants.

**OoOoO**

Pendant que chez les Serpentards, un pauvre troisième année vivait sa dernière heure sous les mains de son prince, chez les Lions on en menait pas large non plus. Ceux qui connaissent Harry Potter virent tous à cet instant qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'approcher, sous peine de rejoindre ses ancêtres dans l'au-delà. Et comme pour les Serpentards, chez les Gryffondors il y a toujours des abrutis ! Or, en ce jour, une jeune fille de troisième année décida qu'il était grand temps que leur Prince, The Survivor (comme se plaisait à l'appeler Malfoy) ait une vie sociale plus développée, autrement dit : une petite amie. Quand Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie du Prince sus nommé vit cela, elle voulue empêcher la malheureuse de se faire annihiler de la surface de la planète, mais son petit ami, Ronald Weasley, le meilleur ami du Survivant, secoua doucement la tête. Elle était déjà hors sauvetage et si Hermione s'en mêlait, elle recevrait les balles perdues. Et tenant à sa copine, il l'empêcha de mourir sous les mains de son meilleur ami !

Pour en revenir à cette jeune fille : jolie jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus. Habillée de sa tenue Gryffondor, fardée a faire peur, autrement dit on pouvait comparer sa figure a une fresque de Picasso : beaucoup de couleur pas très bien harmonisées. Autant Picasso chercha à casser le conventionnel avec ses peintures, autant cette fille était effrayante de visu … Elle se pencha « sensuellement » vers son Prince Charmant, mettant son décolleté en valeur _décolleté produit par sa chemise outrageusement ouverte_, et battit furieusement des cils pour attirer l'attention d'Harry. Malheureusement pour elle, elle y parvint … Et Armageddon débuta.

Les yeux verts Nature du Survivant se posèrent sur elle et le feu que regardait le jeune homme doubla de volume sous sa colère. La fureur qu'elle vit dans ses yeux la fit changer d'avis et reculer de deux pas, mais il était trop tard à présent … Mieux vaut laisser Harry Potter en paix quand il est en colère, ou alors être près à subir ses foudres ! Au sens propre … En effet, à présent des petits éclairs se dégageaient de la personne de Celui qui a survécu et se dirigeaient dangereusement vers la jeune fille, qui décida qu'il était plus prudent de se rendre dans le coin opposé à celui du jeune homme. Mais bon, c'est au survivant que la jeune fille avait à faire, pas à n'importe qui !

La Survie de la jeune femme ne fut due qu'à une chose : Harry Potter était un Gryffondor. Or, massacrer une jeune fille ne faisait pas partie de la charte des Gryffondors, au contraire … Aussi s'exorât t'il au calme, et se rassit il en soupirant et redirigea ses yeux vers les flammes, qui reprirent une taille normale. Un soupire de soulagement sorti de la bouche de chaque personne encore présente dans la pièce. Tous avaient retenue leur souffle en le voyant se lever et ne l'avaient relâché qu'une fois qu'il se fut assit. Certain étaient bleu tellement ils l'avaient retenu …

Vous vous demandez surement à quoi notre Prince des Gryffondor pensait en ce moment ? Mais Merlin seul le sait … Aussi mettons nous un instant a la place de Merlin, et faisons un petit voyage dans l'esprit d'Harry Potter.

_**Esprit d'Harry James Potter**_

_Demain c'est les grandes vacances … Je hais les grandes vacances, je vais devoir retourner chez les Dursley … Je n'ai pas envie …. Putain de bordel de putain de merde ! Comment ça je ne dois pas jurer ? Hé ho ! Je suis dans mon esprit, je fais ce que je veux ! Je vais devoir rester au moins un mois là-bas à jouer à l'elfe de maison ! J'en ai ras le bol ! Je suis même près à passer mes vacances avec Malfoy si ça pouvait m'éviter d'aller là-bas ! Je suis définitivement maudit … Marre, marre, MARRE !! _

_**réalité**_

Bien, voici à quoi le Survivant pensait en ce moment … Et nous pouvons à présent comprendre pourquoi il avait d'autres préoccupations que notre Serpentard préféré : j'ai nommé, Draco Malfoy.

Sur ce, il est à présent onze heure du soir, et même les héros doivent dormir, aussi tous les Gryffondor, Survivant compris (même si un petit cercle pour l'éviter s'était formé autour de lui) se dirigèrent vers les étages, et leurs lits.

Le lendemain, tous se levèrent assez tôt pour faire leurs valises. Et tous finir par se rendre a la Gare, plus ou moins joyeusement. Et ainsi s'acheva une nouvelle année à Poudlard, la 5ème d'Harry Potter et ses amis. Une autre année plus que riche en émotions. La pire pour notre héros étant sûrement celle-ci : la mort de Sirius Black au ministère de la Magie. Enfin, appelons la plutôt disparition, après tout, qui sait où il a atterrit ?

Donc, Harry Potter prit le train, et retourna a Londres, ou son oncle et sa tante l'attendaient, le visage sombre … De merveilleuses vacances en perspective, non ? Harry soupira et se rendit vers eux, et tous partir vers la demeure de l'oncle Vernon.


	2. Abandonne

Voici le premier chapitre réel ! Merci de lire :D attention, scene implicite de viol

**Chapitre 1 : Abandonne, tu n'es rien …**

Harry James Potter, aussi nommé le Survivant, Celui qui a Survécu et de bien d'autre manière, se demandait en cet instant s'il devait commettre un meurtre et risquer Azkaban à vie, ou alors se suicider et laisser tous les Sorciers à leur merde et s'occuper de Voldemort eux même … Mais bon, Harry Potter était aussi un Gryffondor, et de ce fait, il ne pouvait abandonner tous ces pauvre crétins …euh, pauvre sorciers a leur triste sort. Aussi entreprit il de continuer à désherber le parterre de fleur de sa tante, sous un soleil de plomb, sans pouvoir ôter son sweet-shirt car on le lui avait interdit, sans pouvoir s'arrêter sous peine qu'on lui hurle dessus et sans pouvoir boire, car après tout, on le nourrissait et l'hébergeait, on n'allait pas non plus lui donner du surplus !

Harry soupira, et s'essuya le front avec sa manche, avant de se redresser, de s'étirer comme un chat, et de grimacer quand son dos craqua … Il se dirigea vers le jardin, plus précisément vers la remise, et en sorti la tondeuse et se remit au travail …

Le soir venu, Harry ayant terminer toutes ses corvées se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le dîner sous l'œil attentif de son oncle … Ce soir, ils étaient seuls, Dudley et sa mère étant de sortie pour il ne savait trop quelle raison … Et franchement, il s'en fichait comme de sa première chaussette … Une fois le dîner prêt, il mit la table et attendit que son oncle daigne venir pour manger. Le dîner se déroula en silence, son oncle se contentant de le fixer, mettant Harry mal à l'aise … Il finit de débarrasser la table et monta dans sa chambre.

Il récapitula ses corvées, essayant de se rappeler s'il n'avait rien oublié : désherber les fleurs, tondre le gazon, laver la voiture, nettoyer le garage, passer l'aspirateur, préparer à manger, mettre la nourriture du soir dans des assiettes de côté pour sa tante et son cousin, oui, il avait tout fait. Pourquoi il se demandait ça ? Car son oncle se tenait dans sa chambre, les bras croisés et le fixait avec une intensité dérangeante … Comme quand il avait fait quelque chose de mal …

Son oncle s'avança vers Harry, qui se tenait debout devant son lit, et ce dernier pu sentir un léger relent d'alcool sortir de la bouche de son oncle, alors que celui-ci était si près de lui que leurs torses se touchaient presque … Harry commença légèrement à paniquer : son oncle avait bu. Or, cela n'arrivait qu'en de rares occasions et Harry déglutit difficilement en sentant la main de son oncle sur son visage, caressant avec possessivité sa joue … Il n'allait pas dormir cette nuit et cela, il le savait … Il commença à protéger son esprit, l'enfermant dans un coin de sa tête, puis sa dignité et son âme, qu'il plongea au font de lui. Il se perdit en lui et n'opposa aucune résistance quand son oncle lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à sa chambre et de se coucher sur le lit conjugal.

Le matin, Harry se réveilla dans son lit, et se redressa douloureusement. Son corps était marqué de plusieurs blessures encore sanguinolentes et de brulures de cigarette. Mais le pire était le sang qui coulait entre ses cuisses. Il le regarda luire un instant, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain et entreprit de tout nettoyer sans rien ressentir. Il analysa froidement la soirée d'hier, frottant avec frénésie, comme pour s'effacer lui-même, donnant à sa peau une couleur rouge peu naturelle …, et se souvint des mots de son oncle quand il l'avait pénétré :

« **Laisse toi faire … abandonne … tu n'es rien … tu ne vaux rien …** »

Peut être cela était il vrai. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Personne ne se préoccupait de savoir si ses vacances se passaient bien pour le moment, on le laissait seul sous le joug de son oncle … Alors oui, peut être n'était il rien, juste une arme de guerre qu'on conditionnait doucement à tuer. Il commença à huit heure à faire ses devoirs, ayant la permission de son oncle, qui chaque fois qu'il le prenait lui laissait la journée du lendemain pour récupérer. Après tout, comment pourrait-il faire ses corvées dans son état ? Il pouvait à peine poser un pied devant l'autre … Il commença donc par potion, ses yeux vide de vie et de l'étincelle qui le caractérisait tant …

**oO0Oo**

Merci de me lire ! N'oubliez pas, un petit clic ça n'engage a rien :)


	3. Au Manoir, Un bal …

Et le chapitre 2 !

**Chapitre 2 : Au Manoir, Un bal …**

Au Manoir Malfoy, on courrait dans tous les sens. Pourquoi ? Et bien il se trouve qu'un bal allait se dérouler et qu'il se donnait au Manoir familial. Enfin, quand il se dit qu'On courrait dans tout les sens, on parle des domestiques ! La Famille Malfoy, elle, se contentait d'ordonner et de choisir leurs tenues. Draco Malfoy s'observait dans sa glace et son reflet lui fit un clin d'œil en le sifflant. Draco sourit et se dirigea vers son canapé personnel. Sa chambre à elle seule aurait pu contenir le salon, la salle à manger et une chambre de chez les Dursley.

Il regarda sa montre magique, et souffla de dépit en voyant qu'il ne restait que deux heures avant que le premier invité n'arrive. Autant dire une heure, puisque les premiers arrivaient toujours en avance ! Il claqua des doigts et un elfe arriva dans un 'pop' sonore pour lui apporter un plateau en argent où reposait une cigarette, un cendrier et sa baguette. Il fusilla du regard le serviteur pour avoir toucher sa baguette et prit le tout, laissant l'elfe aller se punir lui-même dans les cuisines. Il alluma la cigarette et inspira profondément la fumée. Il l'expira en un soupira las et regarda par la fenêtre … Il espérait sincèrement que ce bal ne signifiait pas ce qu'il pensait que cela signifiait : à savoir se chercher une fiancée ! Premièrement, Draco Malfoy décidait lui-même quand il se marierait, il l'avait décidé, et personne ne le forcerait ! Deuxièmement, les pauvres cruches qu'on pouvait trouver dans ce genre de cérémonie le laissait de marbre. Par Salazar, plutôt une Gryffondor qu'une de ces midinette a la petite semaine sans une once de jugeote et de sexe appel !

Draco finit par hausser les épaules et attendre l'heure fatidique. Une fois celle-ci arrivée, il se dirigea vers l'escalier et parti pour accompagner ses parents à recevoir les invités, un sourire factice coller au visage, et un air froid glacial dans les yeux : le masque Cérémonial made in Malfoy.

Le bal se déroula relativement bien et Draco finit par se dire que sa paranoïa naturelle avait prit la pas sur sa jugeote. Mais il déchanta quand son père se leva et commença à parler … Arg, le voila qui entamait le sujet qui fâche : fiançailles. Il demanda gracieusement à son fils de choisir une personne digne de lui et des Malfoy et que son choix serait irrévocable et sans possibilité de le briser, même pour sa famille …

Quand Draco ouvrit la bouche, le nom qu'il prononça ne fut pas vraiment celui auquel il s'attendit … Il resta un instant debout, anéantit par ses propres paroles, et leva les yeux vers son père qui le regardait la bouche grande ouverte, comme la plupart des personnes présentes … Une chaleur désagréable s'étendit sur les joues du Prince des Serpentards, mais il ne reprit pas ses mots et leva le menton, montrant ainsi qu'il était fier de lui … Seulement, maintenant, il allait devoir assumer ses paroles, et cela lui faisait vraiment peur … Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit par les « couilles » de Salazar ?

La réception fut donc écourtée, et Draco se retrouva seul avec ses deux parents. Son père, était dans son fauteuil, un verre de firewhisky dans la main et sa mère debout à coté de ce même fauteuil, une main posée sur le dossier. Son père posa son regard sur les flammes ronflantes dans la cheminée, et sa mère un regard assez brumeux sur Draco. Le jeune Serpentard déglutit de manière assez bruyante et attendit le verdict, qui n'allait pas tarder à tomber et surement faire mal …

Lucius Malfoy tourna son regard bleu gris vers son fils et le regarda fixement, le mettant volontairement mal à l'aise. Puis il ne posa qu'une seule et unique question, sans sous entendu aucun, sans colère dans la voix, sans menace aucune :

« **Seras tu heureux ?** »

Draco, désarçonné par cette question, se contenta de hocher positivement la tête. Son père et sa mère lui sourirent et lui dire que dès demain il irait chercher la personne chère à son cœur pour qu'elle vienne habiter avec eux …

Dieu … Quelle galère … furent les dernières pensées du Serpentard avant de s'endormir.

**oO0Oo**

Reviews ?


	4. Dors …

Allala ...Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3 : Dors … **

Harry regardait par la fenêtre, imperméable à l'extérieur et à ses êtres vivants. Sa tante vint lui dire de faire à manger, il l'ignora, ne la regardant même pas. Son cousin vint l'insulter et ne tourna pas une seul fois les yeux vers lui, les insultes de Big D ne valait décidément pas celle de Malfoy, qui elles faisaient mal … Son oncle vint le menacer de milles maux, et Harry sourcilla à peine … La famille Dursley se demandait ce qui arrivait a Harry Potter pour qu'il soit pratiquement un légume … Harry soupira et regarda la rue dehors, attendant … Attendant, comme il avait attendu toute la journée.

_Flash Back_

Harry se réveilla avec la désagréable impression que cette journée n'allait pas vraiment lui plaire … Puis il haussa les épaule, après tout, toutes les journées chez les Dursley étaient exécrable, une de plus, une de moins … Il se leva et se prépara a sortir de sa chambre pour aller prendre une douche quand on frappa a sa fenêtre … Fenêtre ? Harry se retourna brusquement et regarda le hibou grand duc noir qui frappait frénétiquement contre le carreau. Il alla lui ouvrir, curieux, et le rapace se posa avec élégance sur son lit, tendant la pate où la missive était accrochée. Harry prit la lettre et l'ouvrit, la parcourut, s'arrêta un instant stupéfait, puis reprit la lecture, et finit par la relire : une fois, deux fois pour finir par s'évanouir sur le sol de sa chambre.

Une fois réveillé, il avait couru a la salle de bain, s'était lavé rapidement, habillé et avait dévalé les marche de l'escalier, non sans avoir au préalable nourrit le hibou et l'ayant renvoyé chez lui. La lettre n'attendait pas de réponse, elle annonçait simplement. Il jura quelques instants en mangeant, s'attirant un regard noir de sa tante, puis se dirigea vers une fenêtre où il s'assit, réfléchissant aux alternatives se présentant à lui …

_fin du flash back_

Quand le soleil commença à se coucher, Harry pensa qu'il avait présumé de la véracité de la lettre, et la colère commença à l'envahir : il s'était fait avoir !

Il se prépara a insulté copieusement celui qui lui avait écrit, a le maudire sur 25 générations, a lui envoyer une beuglante et autres choses que nous ne nommerons pas, comme lui arracher les parties intimes et les lui faire manger, donc, il se prépara a faire cela, quand une voiture de luxe s'arrêta devant le portique de la maison des Dursley. Ceux-ci ne manquèrent d'ailleurs pas de le remarquer, et s'agglutinèrent sur le pas de la porte _ce qui veut dire, dans l'ordre : oncle Vernon devant, tante Pétunia juste derrière, et Big D en arrière, pas assez de place pour lui sur le devant_, Harry, lui, se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre l'homme d'environ 1m80 qui sortait de la voiture, et qui venait de claquer sa cane couleur ténèbres sur le sol. L'homme attendit qu'une femme au port aristocratique sorte à son tour de la voiture, lui tendant une main galante pour l'y aider. Pour finir, le dernier sortant de la voiture, et non des moindres, un jeune homme à la beauté frappante, concurrent direct d'un veela, se positionna a coté de celui qui sans conteste était son père. Ces trois personnes avancèrent de concert vers la demeure des Dursley qui se demandait ce que ces nobles leurs voulaient ! Les trois personnes les fixèrent, et attendirent qu'ils les fassent entrer, ce que l'Oncle d'Harry s'empressa de faire. Tous se rendirent au salon, ou la famille Dursley put détailler les nouveaux venus. Harry regarda la scène avec un petit sourire en coin. Les Malfoy avaient vraiment l'art des entrées fracassantes, son Oncle faisait dans son pantalon, tant la prestance qui se dégageait de cette famille était grande. D'ailleurs en parlant de L'oncle Vernon, celui-ci prenait la parole :

« **Qu-qui êtes vous ? Que voulez vous !?** »

Harry gloussa en voyant que son oncle se retenait de ne pas trembler, s'attirant le regard des trois nouveaux venus. Il leur sourit, un sourire insolant, qui lui valu un 'Potter' hurler de son oncle. Harry fit la grimace, et retourna le regard vers le dehors, fixant l'herbe verte. Les Malfoy furent étonner de l'intonation que l'oncle d'Harry avait prit avec ce dernier, comme s'il le dégoutait … Et puis, Potter ? Pourquoi ne l'appelait il pas par son prénom ? Pourquoi ne répondait il pas a cet homme ?

Draco fronça les sourcils, voyant le regard vide du Survivant : qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ça ?

Lucius Malfoy prit la parole et fit les présentations :

« **Je suis Lucius Malfoy, premier du nom ! Voici ma femme, Narcissa Malfoy, et notre fils, Draco** ! »

Quand son nom fut cité, Draco détacha ses yeux du dos du Survivant, et les tourna vers la famille de ce dernier. Il inclina légèrement la tête, dans un salut royal. Il vit la femme déglutir et l'homme frissonner. Il haussa mentalement les épaules, et reporta son regard son sa Némésis. Pourquoi Harry Potter avait il l'air éteint ?

Son père parla a l'oncle du survivant, et lui expliqua qu'ils étaient la pour l'emmener avec eux, et ce ad aeternam ! Il vit l'oncle d'Harry frissonner violement, devenir rouge de colère, puis fronça les sourcils de désagrément quand l'homme se mit à hurler :

« **Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui ?? Potter va rester ici, un point c'est tout ! D'abord, vous êtes qui ? Malfoy, je ne connais pas moi ! Blablabla **»

Draco arrêta d'écouter a cet instant, et soupira, cela allait s'annoncer d'un ennuie mortel, aussi laissa t'il son père régler l'affaire. Il ne retourna à la conversation qu'a un instant, quand l'oncle d'Harry hurla :

«** Personne n'emmènera ma chose avec lui ! **»

Draco faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive quand il entendit ses paroles, alors que les joue de son père se coloraient de colère, et que sa mère fusillait l'homme du regard, il jeta un coup d'œil a Potter qui n'avait pas tourner les yeux vers eux, qui était blanc comme un linge, mais n'avait pas protesté …

Décidé a jouer son rôle, il inspira profondément, et commença a parler :

« **Silence !** » sa voix claqua comme un fouet, et l'oncle d'Harry se tut, effrayer « **Po … Harry** » Draco se reprit rapidement, après tout, il se devait de donner le change « **Harry va venir avec nous, peu m'importe ce que vous en pensez ! Maintenant aller chercher ses affaires que nous puissions partir, cette maison pue le moldu … **»

Il avança courageusement vers Harry Potter et s'arrêta devant lui, attendant son assentiment. Draco pria a cet instant pour de le Gryffondor accepte son marché et se fasse passer pour son petit ami, sinon, il aurait de gros problèmes. Car le nom qu'il avait prononcé à la réception était celui de sa Némésis, vous vous en doutiez, et si ce n'est pas le cas, vous le savez a présent.

Harry tourna un regard terne vers le jeune Malfoy et l'évalua un instant du regard. Après tout, n'avait il pas lui-même dit qu'il préférait vivre avec Malfoy plutôt avec son Oncle ? Aussi descendit-il gracieusement du rebord de la fenêtre et s'approcha de Malfoy, sa démarche chaloupé attirant un regard approbateur de la part du Serpentard, levant légèrement la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, étant un peu plus petit, ce qui fit sourire intérieurement le Serpentard. Il leva la main, et Draco se crispa en l'attente d'un coup … qui ne vint pas : Harry lui caressa la joue, puis il enfouie rapidement sa tête dans le cou de son voisin, qui se statufia sur place, mais qui se reprit quand le Survivant lui chuchota :

« **Joue ton rôle Malfoy** »

Draco secoua la tête et referma les bras sur sa Némésis, le serrant avec possessivité, démontrant ainsi qui voulait voir qu'Harry Potter était à lui ! Il sentit les bras de Potter se refermer dans son dos, et regarda les autres personnes présentes dans le salon, un air de défit sur le visage, cet air criant « _vous voyez, il est a moi ! _».

Il vit l'oncle d'Harry devenir plus rouge encore, presque bordeaux, et recula d'un pas quand l'homme se mit à hurler :

« **COMMENT OSES-TU POSER TES MAINS SUR CE QUI EST À MOI ! OTE TES MAINS DE LA SALE GOSSE !! **»

En criant ces mots, il postillonna puissamment, et un air effaré se peignit sur les traits du Serpentard. Cet homme était il fou ou quoi ? Il était répugnant de cracher ainsi ! Mais quand il sentit les mains du Gryffondor s'attacher a sa chemise et sa tête s'enfoncer plus dans son cou, il comprit, et il devint aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine … Qu'elle horreur …

Son teint blafard fit bientôt place à un rouge soutenu alors que ses yeux jetaient des éclaires et qu'un verre explosa non loin, conséquence direct de sa fureur, faisant sursauter les Moldus. Il rapprocha plus près encore le survivant, et referma un bras possessif sur sa taille, son autre main se tendant vers l'oncle Vernon, et le montrant d'un doigt tremblant de rage :

« **vous …vous ... vous avez oser le toucher … je vais … je vais vous réduire en charpie, disperser vos restes dans un clan d'hippogriffe, vous arracher les partie et les faire manger a un vampire … Je vais vous annihiler et vous faire souffrir … Vous allez implorer ma clémence et mon pardon, ainsi que celui de Po ... d'Harry … Vous allez pleurer mille larmes de dégout de vous-même et de peur, ainsi que d'horreur et de douleur … Vous allez regretter votre geste, ooooh oui, vous aller le regretter !** »

Plus il parlait, plus l'oncle d'Harry devenait blanc a ces paroles. Sa femme le regardait avec de grand yeux, et le cousin d'Harry n'était déjà plus avec eux, évanouie a même le sol. Le père de Draco fulminait littéralement, on pouvait voir les ondes de magie pure faire onduler l'air autour de lui, et sa mère jetait des regards de pure haine sur le moldu qui se tenait devant eux.

Finalement, Draco prit son Gryffondor par la taille et le fit sortir, se dirigeant d'un pas rageur vers la voiture. Il le voulait d'abord loin pour pouvoir s'occuper de sa famille. Avisant la couleur peu engageante du Survivant il s'installa un instant avec lui sur la banquette, cherchant le regard vert qui fixait le sol avec intensité. Draco finit par soupirer, sortit sa baguette, et avait que le Gryffondor n'ait pu protester, lui lança un sort de sommeil. Le jeune homme a la cicatrice ferma doucement les yeux, et Draco l'allongea précautionneusement sur la banquette, le regarda un instant, puis retourna a la demeure des Dursley.

Nous vous passerons les détaille, nous ne voulons pas que vous vomissiez. Sachez seulement que Vernon Dursley pleura milles larmes, qu'il implora avec sanglot le pardon de toute personne qui le lui demandait, qu'il fit un séjour a l'hôpital, car son état était très mauvais, que sa femme demanda le divorce, ayant été dégouté de son mari a vie … mais cela, c'est une autre Histoire, que nous ne conterons point aujourd'hui.

Une fois sa besogne achevé, Draco monta à l'étage afin de récupérer le peu d'affaire qu'Harry possédait, et toujours en rage contre ce que le répugnant moldu avait avoué, se dirigea avec ses parents à leur voiture. Il entra dedans, et prit place, soulevant légèrement la tête du survivant pour la poser sur ses genoux et regarda par la fenêtre en attendant qu'ils arrivent au Manoir …

**oO0Oo**

Un petit clic ça ne mange pas de pain !


	5. Pourquoi moi ?

C'est la que les chose sérieuses se mettent en place ...

**Chapitre 4 : Pourquoi moi ? **

Harry se réveilla sans douleur aucune, dans un lit moelleux et douillet, et soupira pendant que des images lui rappelaient ce qui s'était passé. Il se redressa doucement, s'aidant de ses coudes, et regarda autour de lui. Tout lui revenait : la lettre de Malfoy lui demandant de jouer le rôle de son petit ami, le fait qu'il soit venu le chercher, la comédie dans le salon des Dursley, la fureur de son oncle … Dieu, cela était il compliqué ! Plongé dans ses pensé, il ne vit pas le blond sortir d'une porte adjacente, une simple serviette autour de la taille. Le blond, lui le vit, et le regarda un instant avec intensité, puis se détourna et entra dans une pièce, qui en fait était son dressing, et se changea. Il ressortit habillé d'une chemise bordeaux profond, et d'un pantalon large de couleur noir. Il s'approcha prudemment du lit et s'arrêta quand deux grands yeux verts se tournèrent vers lui. Draco leva un sourcil moqueur et reprit sa progression vers le lit, il finit par s'asseoir sur le bord de ce dernier.

« **Alors Potter, bien dormis ?** »

Harry se contenta de fixer sa Némésis, puis un joli petit sourire vint fleurir à ses lèvres. Il sortit de la couette qui le maintenait au chaud, et avança à quatre pattes vers le Serpentard qui déglutit, ses joues se colorant bien malgré lui d'un doux rose bourgeon. Arrivé assez près du blond pour le toucher, Harry le fixa un instant, toujours a quatre patte, puis se mit en tailleur, sans le lâcher du regard.

« **Très, merci** » lui répondit il poliment. Puis il pencha délicatement la tête sur le côté, et sortit une phrase unique par son charme « **Tu me donne quoi pour jouer ton petit copain ?** ». Draco grimaça devant tant de romantisme … Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, lui aussi aurait demandé quelque chose en échange …

Il réfléchit un instant, tentant de chercher un compromis avec le Gryffondor. Qu'avait il qui pourrait intéresser le Survivant ? Pas grand-chose …

« **Tu pourrais t'entraîner dans notre salle de duel et apprendre tout ce qu'il faut pour t'attaquer au Seigneur des Ténèbres … Après tout tu n'as pas la science infuse, et des connaissances te seraient utiles ! Et je pourrais t'aider pour les cours de potions** »

Draco se dit qu'il se fourvoyait en espérant pouvoir obtenir quoi que ce soit d'Har … Potter de cette manière, mais étonnamment le jeune homme brun sourit doucement et hocha la tête de haut en bas pour affirmer. Il lui tendit la main pour sceller leur pacte. Une étincelle brûla la main du Serpentard, mais il ne broncha pas et la lui serra. Il regarda les yeux verts de son nouveau « petit ami » et un sourire en coin naquit au creux de ses lèvres. Ca promettait d'être animé au cours des jours suivants !

Harry s'étira et regarda le Serpentard du coin de l'œil. Personnellement, il n'était pas gay. Enfin, il n'en était pas un aux dernière nouvelles ! Mais si jouer le rôle du petit ami de Malfoy pouvait lui éviter de retourner chez les Dursley, alors il ne lui fallait pas même une seconde pour faire son choix ! De plus ne dit on pas « garde tes amis près de toi, et tes ennemis encore plus près » ? De plus, vive avec les Malfoy lui permettrait surement de réunir des informations plus qu'utiles pour l'Ordre du Poulet Grillé ! Euh … du Phoenix … Bref, voila quoi. Observant sa Némésis de plus près, Harry put se rendre compte que Malfoy ne se comportait pas chez lui comme a Poudlard. Le Masque qu'il portait en permanence était quelque peu fissuré ici. Soupirant, Harry se redressa et sauta du lit avec la grâce d'un chat, avant de regarder autour de lui. Cette chambre était vraiment énorme … Mais bon. Se dirigeant vers la porte, Harry s'apprêtait a sortir quand son « ennemi » lui adressa la parole :

« **Je ne te conseil pas de sortir seul … Pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas le Manoir, se perdre est plus que facile ! Si tu veux quelque chose, demande moi d'abord … Si je ne suis pas la, demande a un elfe de maison … Je ne voudrais pas que tu entre dans une pièce dangereuse par mégarde « chéri » ! **»

Harry sourit, justement, lui c'était ces pièces la qu'il voulait trouver … après tout, les Malfoy étaient réputés pour leur goût prononcé pour la Magie Noire. Et s'il trouvait les pièces de ce genre, il trouverait surement ce que Malfoy Sénior avait l'intention de faire pour le Seigneur Noir. Mais ça, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de le dire a Malfoy fils, manquerait plus que ça tiens … Mais se voulant docile et « amical » le temps qu'il serait hébergé par le Serpentard, il se décala et attendit que ce dernier passe devant lui pour lui montrer la route. Ensuite il lui demanda de lui faire visiter le Manoir, après tout s'il devait passer le reste de ses vacances ici, autant qu'il sache ou il pouvait aller et non …

Draco regarda le Prince des Gryffondor, et haussa les épaules. Pourquoi ne pas lui faire visiter ? Aucune raison de ne pas le faire, il se voulait en tant que bon hôte de lui faire une visite des lieux et de lui dire ou il pouvait aller et ou il lui était interdit de mettre les pieds. Alors qu'il se demandait ou il pourrait l'emmener en premier, ailes est ou ouest, telle était la question, un appel résonna dans la maison : on sonnait le dîner. Soupirant, puis ricanant du Survivant qui avait violement sursauté sous la cloche, il lui expliqua le pourquoi du comment de cette alarme. Pestant contre les abrutit qui ne savait pas comment se rendre intéressant en sonnant une sonnette inutile au lieu d'envoyer un elfe de maison les chercher, Potter lui fit signe de passer devant pour lui montrer le chemin. Hochant la tête, Draco passa devant et le mena jusqu'à la Salle à manger.

Quand Harry entra dans la salle a manger, ce qu'il pensa en premier fut que les riche non content d'avoir des sous avait du goût : la salle a manger était d'une richesse et en même temps d'une simplicité tout simplement sublime. Les meubles faits d'un bois sombre semblaient avoir été taillé sur mesure pour la Famille Malfoy ce qui était surement le cas vu que les armoireries de la Famille se trouvaient sur l'armoire au fond de la salle. La table située au milieu de la salle semblait être d'une longueur interminable, et Harry se dit en voyant les chaise qui se situaient aux quatre coins cardinaux, que les riches avaient une conceptions du dîner en famille particulière … finissant par hausser les épaules, après tout ce n'était pas sa famille, Harry suivit Malfoy et alla s'installer en face de lui en saluant Madame et Monsieur Malfoy. Ne recevant qu'un sourire de la Dame et un regard glacial du Père, Harry se dit que la vit ici allait être palpitante … Si si, il en était sur … Pff …

Draco s'installa en face de Potter, et regarda son assiette en pensant à ce qu'il voulait y avoir. Quelques microsecondes plus tard, des Vol-au-vent y apparurent. Souriant, il attendit que son père commence à manger avant de commencer lui-même à dîner. Jetant un coup d'œil à Potter, Draco put constater que ce dernier savait se tenir. Levant un sourcil agréablement étonné, Draco se dit que le Prince des Gryffondor ne se comportait pas comme à Poudlard. La bas il ne faisait visiblement pas attention a comment il mangeait, et se contentait, sur le modèle Weasley, d'engouffrer la nourriture dans ce qui lui servait de bouche ! Souriant en coin, Draco continua de manger correctement et avec élégance. Une fois le dîner fini et les derniers couverts posés, les Malfoys posèrent tous leurs yeux plus ou moins gris sur le jeune Potter qui déglutit en voyant tous ces yeux posés sur lui ! Lucius Malfoy finit par se racler la gorge, et c'est avec une gêne apparente et étonnante qu'il demanda à Potter comment il avait réalisé qu'il aimait son fils ? Après tout aux dernières nouvelle, ce n'était pas le « grand amour » entre eux !

Devant cette question, et même si sont visage resta impassible au plus haut point, Draco paniqua complètement ! Il n'avait pas prévu ça ! Mais il dut revoir son jugement sur le Gryffondorisme chronique de sa Némésis quand ce dernier répondit posément et avec nonchalance a son père que :

« **Aujourd'hui encore, Draco et moi nous disputons et nous insultons copieusement ! Ce que j'aime chez votre fils c'est qu'il n'a pas peur de me dire ce qu'il pense sous prétexte que je suis le « Survivant » ! Nous avons décidé de n'en rien dire a nos proches pour le moment, je ne pense pas personnellement que mes amis comprendraient vraiment … Après tous, tout les jours je le massacre verbalement et il me le rend bien, comment pourrions nous ne serait ce que nous apprécier ? Non, c'est vrai, nous n'avons rien dit … Quand et comment j'ai sue ? Et bien c'est ridicule et tout Poufsouffle, mais un jour je l'ai vu sous la neige, la tête levé et les yeux fermé, et j'ai trouvé cette image si belle que j'ai eut envie de pleurer … a partir de cet instant, je l'ai observé de plus près … Certaines partie de sa personnalité je les exècre, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ! Mais sinon, j'aime même certains de ses défauts …** »

Sur ces dernières paroles le Survivant sourit doucement, et jeta un regard amoureux à Draco, qui fut étonné du jeu d'acteur de Potter. Mais se forçant à faire de même il le lui rendit au mieux et se força (pas tant que ça en fait …) à sourire. Son père était silencieux et regardait le Survivant avec de grands yeux, avant qu'un doux sourire ne vienne fleurir sur ses lèvres, manquant de tuer Harry sous le choc ! Draco rit d'ailleurs ouvertement de son pseudo petit ami qui avait un air choqué sur le visage en regardant Lucius Malfoy sourire. Lucius lui-même ne put se retenir bien longtemps et éclata également de rire, provoquant une pratiquement crise cardiaque chez Potter. Il faut dire que les yeux exorbité, la bouche grande ouverte la tête tourner vers lui, il était d'un comique payant !

Se remettant de sa surprise, Harry rougit de honte. Il se conduisait comme un rustre en s'imaginant que les Malfoy n'étaient pas humain. Ils pouvaient eux aussi rire et se mettre en colère, la preuve … Mais c'était toujours dur de l'admettre ! Et puis c'était quoi cette ode a Malfoy qu'il avait sortie ! D'où cette scène sous la neige lui était elle venue a la bouche !! Car cette scène il l'avait vraiment vécu. Il avait trouvé le tableau touchant et très beau, comme une œuvre d'art, et cela lui avait rappelé a quel point sa vie était minable, et lui avait donné envie de pleurer … Mais ce n'était pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur sa petite personne. Souriant comme il pouvait étant donné les circonstances, il demanda a Malfoy senior s'il pouvait se retirer, étant vraiment fatigué. Le chef de famille accepta sous contrat que demain Harry et lui ait une discussion sérieuse à propos de son avenir et celui de son fils ! S'empêchant de grimacer, Harry acquiesça et se leva pour monter a l'étage … S'arrêtant a l'entrée de la porte de la salle et tourna son regard vers Draco qui compris la demande muette du Gryffondor : je dors ou ?

Se levant, Draco passa devant Harry et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il l'emmena dans les étages, et lui montra une chambre immense située en face de la sienne. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry détailla la chambre : un lit à baldaquin qui pouvait abriter au moins cinq personnes trônait au milieu de la pièce. Le bois du lit était sombre et ses rideau d'un doux blanc cassé. Les draps rouge sang et les oreillers d'un pourpre sombre. Toute la chambre était dans un ton sombre : le parquer d'un sombre bois cerise, le mur d'un bois rouge sang sombre, comme du sang peint sur de l'ébène. Une armoire d'une sombre couleur ébène masquait la quasi-totalité du mur gauche par rapport au lit, qui lui, faisait face à la porte. A la droite du lit le mur était détruit au profit d'une sorte de petite véranda : un balcon rejoignant le jardin par des escaliers en marbre comme le balcon lui-même. Deux fenêtre gardaient chaque coté du lit, le cadrant sculpté d'animaux fantastique, jumelant les dessins sur la porte de l'armoire. Un lustre d'une simplicité toute luxueuse surplombait le lit. Juste sous les fenêtres, comme si elles avaient été la avant même la chambre, deux tables de nuit sortaient du sol. Sur ces tables de nuit comme deux énormes champignons, deux lampes garantissaient une lumière dans la nuit. Simplement soufflé par tant de beauté épurée, notre Héro ne dit rien pendant presque trois minutes ! Riant intérieurement, le blond contemplait les émotions qui passaient sur le visage de son hôte. Le brun était un vrai livre ouvert concernant les émotions, quand il ne se contrôlait pas vraiment … c'était assez marrant faut bien l'avouer ! Son éternel sourire en coin plaqué sur le visage.

« ** Bien** **Potter, voila ta chambre. J'espère que tu passeras une agréable nuit «**_** amour**_** » !** »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, le Serpentard se détourna et se dirigea dans sa propre chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci, Draco s'adossa contre la porte et soupira. Tout cela était une histoire de dingue ! Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de dire le nom de sa Némésis !

Perdu dans ses pensées, il lâcha un pénible « **pourquoi moi … ?** »

**oO0Oo**

Et voila ! Le prochain chapitre en est deja a la moitié ! J'ecris aussi vite que possible A bientot !

Reviews ? non ? chocolat peut etre ? :)


	6. Juillet Aout ensemble ! Galère …

Chapitre 5 : Juillet-Aout ensemble

**Auteur :**** Mokalyne**

**Couple **: Draco x Harry

**Titre : **Savez vous comment naissent les anges ?

**Disclaimer : **Tout ces personnages que ma modeste plume moleste appartiennent, au départ, a JKR, jeune femme blonde dans toute la force de l'Age !

**RaR :** Merci a vous pour tous vos messages ! J'ai écris aussi vite que possible en sachant que je fais des études et n'ai pas toujours le temps ! Voila le cinquième chapitre ^^

**Chapitre 5 : Juillet-Aout ensemble ?! Galère …**

Harry se réveilla dans une chambre inconnue et paniqua un instant … Avant de se rappeler la journée chargée en événement de la veille. S'étirant dans le pyjama vert sapin qu'il avait enfilé la veille, en soie s'il vous plait !, il se leva tel un chat de sa couche. Regardant autour de lui en souriant, il se dit qu'il pourrait s'habituer a vivre ici … Si seulement il n'y avait pas trois mangemorts en puissance dans la même demeure ! Soupirant encore une fois, et baillant par-dessus, il se dirigea vers la porte plaquée a coté de l'armoire, qui donnait, il l'avait découvert hier soir en fouillant un peu, dans une belle salle de bain luxurieuse ! Toute de marbre vêtue, la demoiselle aquatique était de couleur blanche cassée, et les nervure du marbre avait été dorée, magiquement de toute évidence … La baignoire avait la taille d'une petite piscine, et l'on pouvait facilement y faire deux ou trois brasse sur la longueur comme la largeur. Soupirant devant tant de richesse alors que des milliers de gens mourraient chaque jour de pauvreté, Harry se déshabilla et fit couler le bain, qui ne mit pas même une minute pour se remplir magiquement. Se disant qu'il ne manquait plus qu'un plongeoir, Harry se laissa tomber dans la baignoire. Soupirant de bien être, il se laissa aller a rêver, les coudes sur le rebord et les pieds ballotés par les petite bulle que la piscine produisait, un peu comme un bain a bulle quoi … Laissant se pensées vagabonder, Harry se demanda pourquoi Malfoy avait dit son nom a ses parents … Après tout il aurait put dire celui de Zabini ou même Parkinson ! Pourquoi Harry Potter entre tous ? Sur tous les élèves de Poudlard, il avait choisit sa Némésis … Assez étonnant il faut dire. Et puis il n'avait pas très bien détaillé dans sa lettre. Il disait simplement qu'il avait merdé et qu'il avait donné son nom pour une Histoire de fiançailles Qu'il viendrait le chercher chez les Dursleys et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix que c'était comme ça ! Cette phrase avait été raturée, et il avait été écrit un s'il te plaît qui avait due beaucoup couter a son auteur, ce qui avait finit de convaincre Harry que s'était déjà bien laissé tenter sans ça … Fronçant les sourcil, Harry réfléchit un peu plus intensément … Fiançailles ? Attends … C'était juste avant mariage ça non ? Oh meeeerde ! Mais dans quelle mouise s'était il encore fourré ! Il n'avait pas prit le temps de réfléchir et comme un con de Gryffondor il avait agit avant de penser ! Galèèèère ! Et comment il allait faire maintenant ? Avec les Malfoys il était sur que son mariage était déjà organisé et les invitations envoyées !!

Remuant d'inconfort dans son bain, Harry s exhorta au calme. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Au moins il n'aurait pas à se justifier du pourquoi il ne voulait avoir de petite amie, ça lui ferait une excuse toute faite ! Et puis quitte à mourir pendant la guerre, au moins il aurait connu les « joies du mariage » ! Vous vous demandez pourquoi il ne voulait pas de petite amie ? Et bien c'est simple, ne dit on pas qui aime paie ? Cela veut dire qu'en temps de guerre, il est facile de le faire chanter en enlevant sa dulcinée ! Et brave Gryffondor qu'il est, il volera a son secours et se sacrifiera donnant ainsi la possibilité à son ennemi de conquérir le monde … Non merci. Alors qu'avec Malfoy si on l'enlevait, il n'aurait rien à faire, vu qu'il ne l'aimait pas ! Et puis mariage ne veut pas dire fidélité ! Il irait voir de son côté et Malfoy du sien, et donc chacun pour soi et Dieu pour tous ! Voila ! Et puis pour l'instant il se cassait la tête juste pour un mot, et rien n'était encore décidé !

Rassuré dans son résonnement, Harry sortit de son bain qui avait duré au moins une demi-heure et alla, une serviette ceignant sa taille, ouvrir l'armoire couleur ténèbres. Sortant une chemiser a manche semi ( qui s'arrête a peu de chose près au coude) couleur blanc d'œuf, un pull vert bouteille, un pantalon noir près du corps et une cravate verte striée noir, il alla poser le tout sur le lit et commença par passer le boxer gris moucheté qu'il avait sorti d'un tiroir de l'armoire. Puis il passa ses chaussettes, et mit son pantalon. Une fois cela fait, il mit la chemise et essaya de la rentrer tant bien que mal dans le pantalon, mais échoua, le coin de devant resta en dehors …

Puis il passa le pull et mit sa cravate en la laissant un peu lâche. Il rentra la cravate dans le pull et sorti de la chambre sans prendre la peine de se regarder dans un miroir, le physique n'étant pas ce dont il se préoccupait en premier ! Passant a côté de la porte d'entrée, il vit une espèce de bureau la collant presque. Le bureau avait une taille respectable d'un mètre cinquante a peu de chose près, et sur le dessus il y avait certaine de ses affaires de classes, et tout ce qu'on trouve en général sur un bureau : plume, encre, feuille, ordinateur portable et autre truc.

Ne demandez pas pourquoi un ordinateur portable, il n'en sait rien du tout …

Intrigué par la boîte posée sur le dessus de ce même bureau, il alla voir. C'était une petite boîte était en carton, de couleur blanche et bleu ciel. Le tout posé sur un plateau en argent.

Pourquoi pas …

Prenant la boîte avec précaution, la regardant sous tout les coutures, ses lunettes glissant sur son nez, l'obligeant à les remettre en place d'un doigt habitué, il ouvrit la boîte (combien de boîte depuis le début de la phrase déjà ? mdr) et sursauta en y voyant des lentilles. Apparemment on ne voulait pas qu'il porte des lunettes. Haussant les épaules, il les prit et alla devant le miroir pour se les mettre. Ainsi paré, il ouvrit la porte et sortie pour se rendre à la Salle à Manger.

Draco s'était levé assez tôt se matin, et ayant passé une tenue d'équitation claire, il était sorti monter pendant presque une heure. Monté sur son cheval Blanc nommé Socrate, il avait parcouru les terres Malfoy. Puis il était rentré et sans prendre la peine de se changer, il s'était rendu à la salle à manger. Sa tenue de chasse couleur beige et noir, avec l'armoirie des Malfoy brodée sur la poche gauche, près du cœur, ne seyait pas vraiment à une salle à manger grand luxe, mais il était chez lui, n'avait pas d'invité particulier, a part Potter, mais il ne comptait pas celui là …

Une fois dans la Salle à Manger, il avait du s'arrêter pour regarder Harry Potter debout devant une des peintures. Perdu dans la contemplation de l'original Guernica, il n'avait pas vu le Serpentard entrer. Lui par contre observait avec incrédulité le jeune homme devant lui.

Plus rien à voir avec l'épouvantail Potter ! Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme habillé d'une manière négligé mais classe, aux cheveux corbeau lui masquant légèrement ses yeux que Draco savait être d'un vert canard absolument magnifique [mais ne répétez pas !]. Sa taille fine mise en valeur par le pull plutôt moulant et le pantalon qui le ceignait près du corps, il avait une silhouette plutôt androgyne. Semblant se rendre compte qu'il était observé, Potter tourna les yeux vers Draco, et ce dernier se perdit dans un océan de verts.

Les yeux du survivant étaient vraiment uniques, une sorte de mélange de centaines de verts. Rien à voir avec les yeux vert-brun qu'on trouvait en général, ces yeux la était un vrai feu d'artifice de verts, et l'on pouvait y voir ce qui manquait au monde sorcier en ces instant noir : l'espoir. Harry Potter inspirait la confiance et l'espoir dans le cœur des Sorciers. Et à présent on pouvait à nouveau y voir cette étincelle qui lui avait manqué chez ses Moldus. Se secouant, Draco approcha du Golden Boy et se plaça a côté de lui.

« **-Tu aimes l'art ?**

**-Oui, assez … Je dois dire que cette imitation est superbe !**

**- C'est normal … C'est l'original** ! »

Riant devant le visage de poisson mort de son interlocuteur, Draco lui fit finalement suivre de se mettre a table. A peine furent ils installés, que Mr and Mrs Malfoys entraient dans la pièce. Le père habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche, le tout complété d'une robe de sorcier couleur ombre, sa femme elle portait une élégante robe couleur gorge de pigeon, avec un décolleter présent sans être vulgaire, à peine maquillée et les cheveux relevés en un savant chignon négligé, elle était la représentation de la pureté et de la classe. Draco sourit a ses parents et attendit qu'ils se soient assis avant de commencer à manger, imité en cela par Harry qui semblait avoir prit le parti de copier ce que faisait sa Némésis en terme de bien séance.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, Dame Malfoy fit signe a son fils de la suivre, pendant que Sieur Malfoy faisait de même avec le Survivant.

Ô joie, la matinée s'annonçait superbe … Faisant fie de son mauvais pressentiment, Draco suivit sa mère…

Harry suivit Malfoy Senior jusqu'à une espèce de petit salon. Le salon était dans les tons noir et vert. Harry se dit que la famille Malfoy avait le chic pour mettre du noir avec tout, et le tout en conservant la classe inhérente a leur condition. Peut être une petite description de la pièce s'impose pour poser le décor comme un dit :

En entrant dans la pièce, de la dimension d'environ 28m², sur la droite on pouvait voir une cheminé sculpté dans du marbre noir et argent. Les arabesques tribales avaient la particularité d'un désordre organisé. S'en était perturbant de voir que si on fixait assez longtemps un endroit, on pouvait y voir une forme, alors que quelque secondes plus tôt, il n'y avait que des lignes et des courbes. Au dessus de cette cheminée, un tableau représentant un étalon noir espagnol se cabrant et un puma courbé sous ses pattes entrain de feuler, le tout peint avec un réalisme saisissant. Ce qui étonnait le plus Harry était que cette peinture était figée, et non animée comme la plupart des fresques sorcière. Cela l'avait déjà perturbé avec le Picasso. Les murs étaient sertis d'un vert variant de teinte en fonction de l'angle sous lequel on les regardait. En face de la porte, a coté du mur du fond, trois fauteuils noirs en cuir entouraient une table basse ou des verres en cristal, de toute évidence, trônaient.

Nous vous passerons la déco minutieuse dont la famille Malfoy avait paré cette pièce, sachez seulement qu'on s'y sentait l'aise et détendu, ce qui au contraire fit se tendre Harry qui se dit qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure à être interrogé, et que Senior voulait se mettre a son aise pour se faire !

Lucius passa devant le jeune homme à la coupe décoiffée et fit la grimace devant le dégât capillaire avant de lui faire signe de s'asseoir. Une fois tout deux assit, il s'enfonça dans le fond de son fauteuil et croisa les doigts sur ses genoux qu'il venant de croiser également.

Et l'interrogatoire débuta. Et Harry cru qu'il allait craquer et tout avouer simplement qu'il ne sortait PAS avec son merveilleux rejeton Malfoy ! Les questions portaient sur tout et n'importe quoi ! En passant de sa culture magique à sa vie avec ses Moldus, en passant par ses idées politique et ses plats préférés ! Certaines questions donnaient envie a Harry de se lever et de se frapper la tête contre un mur, la pire fut sans doute celle-ci, ou il piqua un fart monstrueux et se mit à bafouiller : _avez-vous déjà couché avec Draco ?_

Harry ne savait pas ou se mettre, et se tortillait sur son siège devant le regard scrutateur de Mr Malfoy qui attendait toujours une réponse. Harry commença à s'étouffer, il faisait de l'hyperventilation sous la question. Lucius voyant cela se leva et alla lui servir un verre de firewhisky Harry le descendit d'un coup ce qui étonna Lucius, surtout que le garçon ne toussa pas, comme habitué au traitement. [**Nda :**_ vous apprendrez plus tard pour quoi, je laisse le suspense ^^ Dans un autre chapitre en fait XD_]

Harry se dit qu'il était maudit, et que Lucius Malfoy était un grand malade ! Lui poser ce genre de question, non mais … Un grand malade on vous dit ! Il finit par se reprendre, ses joues prenant un jolie rose soutenue à cause de la boisson qu'il avait but un peu vite :

- **Je tiens à dire que cela ne vous regarde pas … Est-ce que je vous demande ce que vous faites à votre femme le soir ? Non … Alors ne me posez plus cette question, car je n'y répondrais pas, ça ne concerne que Draco et moi … Voila**.

Lucius leva les sourcils très haut, et finit par sourire doucement. Un sourire en coin un peu sarcastique qui fit grogner Harry. Lucius sentait bien que le gamin n'avait rien fait avec son fils, sinon il n'aurait pas réagit comme ça … Le blond en aurait mis sa main à couper que le brun était encore vierge … Mais ça c'était le problème de son fils, pas le sien … Il regarda bien le jeune homme brun en face de lui … Harry Potter. L'enfant que son maître voulait tuer … Lucius était dégouté de devoir servir un sang mêlé comme lui, mais il n'avait pas le choix … Le Lord détenait un moyen de pression imparable et de plus, Lucius voulait préserver sa famille … Alors il servait, pour qu'on laisse sa femme et son fils en paix … Mais maintenant, son futur gendre était le survivant et ça, ça faussait l'équation … Lucius se leva et fit signe au garçon qu'il en avait finit avec lui pour le moment, mais qu'un jour ils discuteraient a nouveau. Une fois l'enfant sorti de la pièce, il se tourna vers la cheminée et regarda le feu qui y ronflait depuis qu'il était dans la pièce. Il devait revoir ses plans, et parler au vieux fou … Ciel, que ne ferait il pas pour son fils …

Harry marchait au hasard dans le manoir, regardant un peu partout autour de lui. Finalement, il parvint dans les jardins, trébuchant sur l'entrée, enfin la sortie, il battit des bras pour ne pas s'écraser tête la première dans l'herbe. Une fois son équilibre rétablit, il souffla de soulagement et se gratta le nez d'un doigt en riant nerveusement. Puis il s'avança, regardant a droite et a gauche a intervalle régulier. Finalement il arriva devant un enclot qui se perdait dans la forêt. Penchant la tête sur le côté, il se demanda ce que cela renfermait. Il ne tarda pas à avoir la réponse en l'arrivée d'un loup à la couleur noire ténèbres. Enfin presque, sa patte avant droite avait comme été plongée dans un pot de peinture blanche, faisant une tache assez aléatoire.

« **Marrant** » fut ce que pensa Harry en voyant cette tache. Le loup s'arrêta non loin de lui et le fixa de ses yeux bleu à la limite du translucide. Harry se sentit un peu mal a l'aise d'être scruté de la sorte, mais ne baissa pas les yeux et lui rendit son regard. Il se sentit bête de soutenir le regard d'un loup mais ne fit rien pour arrêter cet échange. Finalement le loup s'assit pour le contempler et pencha la tête sur le côté en tirant la langue. Harry ne put se retenir et pouffa en voyant ça, puis regardant si personne ne le voyant, il enjamba la rambarde, qui, pensa t'il, ne servait a rien, ou alors elle était magiquement pourvu de répulsif pour animaux. Il ne pensa pas un instant que le loup puisse être dangereux, sauvage ou d'autre chose du même genre, non, tout ce qu'il voyait était un nouvel ami avec qui partager de bons moments. Et heureusement pour lui, ce loup était pourvu d'une intelligence supérieur a la moyenne de sa race, même peut être supérieur à certains humains.

**P.O.V du loup**

Quel singulier humain … Il dégage une puissance telle, que je pourrais la goûter directement à l'air libre ! Et pourtant, il est innocent comme le louveteau qui vient de naître ! Mais pourtant, il a ce font de peur en lui … Le pauvre a due subir un traumatisme, pauvre petit loup ! Comme ça il me fait penser a ma Amarile, ma Belle Défunte … La seule louve que j'ai aimé, elle qui a été tuée par ces humain sans cœur ! Les humains qui habitent cette grande grotte [_le manoir_] m'ont trouvé a moitié agonisant, et c'est l'enfant, un petit ange blond, qui a demandé à ce que je sois soigné ! C'était il y a bien du temps aujourd'hui … Avec les années j'ai vu cet adorable enfant changer et devenir aussi froid que la glace … Son visage se figer, comme dans le plus parfais des marbre … Son esprit se fermer, comme une fleure qui craint d'être arrachée … Tout cela a cause de l'Ombre maudite [_**nda :**__ petite explication : les animaux ne donnent pas de « nom » mais des appellations aux humains. Pour Draco c'est « petit ange » et ce même quand il aura 80 balais ! __L'Ombre Maudite__ est, je suis sure que vous l'avez deviné, Voldemort. Voila._].

Bon, j'en fais quoi moi de ce petit loup ? Il est assit avec les jambes croisées en tailleur devant moi. Soit dit en passant que je me suis toujours demandé comment ils faisaient ça ! Moi je n'y arrive pas …

**F.P.O.V**

Harry regardait le loup se diriger vers lui, une lueur dans les yeux qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. La même lueur qu'avait Ron juste avant de lui jouer un mauvais tour … Et ça ne loupa pas, le loup lui sauta dessus et commença à lui lécher le visage dans tous les sens, provoquant un fou rire chez Harry qui était très chatouilleux … ou alors il s'amusait juste très bien, allez savoir … Ses rires résonnaient dans le « jardin » et le loup s'en délectait. Ce rire, c'était un rire qui faisait chanter l'eau, et briller les astres. Un rire qui donnait naissance, et retardait la mort des justes … Ce rire soignait les blessures profonde de l'âme, et donnait aux arbres envie de parler. Sous ce rire, toute la forêt se mit à faire un concert …

**oO0Oo**

Draco était, lui, parti avec sa mère en grimaçant. Sa mère était une pipelette ! Si quand la société était la elle se montrait hautaine et froide, comme son père, et ils ne laissaient tomber le masque Malfonien qu'en présence de gens chers, comme son parrain, et bien parfois Draco regrettait qu'ils ne le gardent pas ce masque ! Ils étaient si … gênant dans ces moments la ….

Il espérait sincèrement que son père n'allait pas poser « les questions » à son pseudo petit ami ! Par Salazar s'il lui posait des questions d'ordre sexuel Saint Potter ne s'en sortirait jamais !

Sa mère finit par sortir et se rendre dans le seul endroit d'où on peu transplaner du Manoir et lui tendant la main elle disparu avec lui.

Ils réapparurent sur le Chemin de Travers et Draco soupira. Son parrain étant professeur, il avait déjà la liste des fournitures pour cette année ! Parfois être privilégier avait des grands avantage ! Pas seulement parfois, mais restons modeste … Quand Draco pensait à ce que subissait comme partialisme les Gryffis en potion ! C'était jouissif ! Ah mais … Maintenant Harry était avec lui, il ne pouvait plus permettre de telles choses ! Oh ciel, il allait devoir défendre le Gryffondor … Malédiction. En tout cas il voulait voir la tête de Severus quand il le ferait ! Ca allait certainement être drôle par la barbe de Salazar !

Présentement ils se dirigèrent vers les vendeurs, Madame Malfoy marchant de sa démarche impériale, sa beauté attirant tous les regards masculins, et quelques regards Féminins !

Draco quand a lui attirait Tous les regards sans exception, des regards de jalousie ou de convoitise, au choix …

Mais il fallait comprendre ces gens, la beauté Malfonienne est héréditaire et unique : leurs cheveux blanc, leur teint de perle, leurs yeux gris et leur prestance n'est pas donné à tout le monde !

Nous vous passerons les détails sur la visite qu'ils firent de tous les magasins. Madame Malfoy faisant léviter tous ses achats pour ne pas se fatiguer, et Draco regardant nonchalamment autour de lui …

Nous allons tout de même faire une exception pour le magasin de vêtement ou ils se rendirent …

Passant devant la devanture d'un magasin de près à porté, Draco accrocha directement du regard une tripoté de chevelures rousses … et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que son sang ne boue. Les Weasleys étaient censé être la « famille » d'Harry, et ils l'avaient laissé croupir chez ses Moldus !

Enervé, Draco tapa du pied, ce qui le rendit un peu … enfantin ?

Narcissa regarda son fils, puis l'endroit de sa colère et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en avisant les rouquins.

La mère et le fils se regardèrent, sourire et se dirigèrent vers la boutique. Rien de tel qu'un « cassage de Belettes » pour commencer une bonne journée !

Bien sur Harry ne saurait jamais rien de ceci … Pas que son avis importe à Draco, mais sa participation a son petit plan si, alors …

Tous deux entrèrent dans le magasin, et je dois vous dire que la vendeuse faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant qui venait d'entrer ! Des Malfoy, ceux qui n'achetait rien de déjà porté, et changeaient pratiquement d'habits tous les jours ! Que faisaient-ils-la ?

Les Weasley eux urent envie d'arracher les yeux aux deux blonds qui venaient d'entrer, car ils savaient bien qu'ils étaient la pour se moquer de leurs … « manque de moyens financiers ».

_Fils … une étrange odeur flotte dans le air, ne trouves tu pas ? _

_Mère, c'est l'odeur des roturiers, et de la pauvreté !_

_Oh ciel, ne savent ils pas ce qu'est une douche ? _En disant ces mots, elle posa une main élégante sur sa joue, et prit un air effaré, plissant le nez.

_Mère, je ne suis pas sur qu'ils aient les moyens de s'en acheter une ! Peut être devraient ils au moins faire un emprunt pour cela, c'est vraiment … écœurant !_

Les Weasley qui écoutaient sans bouger, la bouche légèrement ouverte, étaient tous d'une belle couleur vermeille qui rivalisait avec celle de leurs cheveux de feu.

Nous allons un peu faire le tour des Weasley pour que vous voyiez à peu près qui se trouvait la :

**Molly**, dont la couleur blanche faisait presque disparaître ses taches de rousseurs. L'affront que Madame Malfoy et son fils lui faisaient l'avait laissé sans voix …

**Ron** (ald) qui était d'un beau rouge carmin à présent, serrant les poings avec une furieuse envie d'étrangler ces sale bourges !

**Fred **(ou George ? Non, c'est Fred, le grain de beauté le prouve ! Vous savez, on peu les différencier, ils sont un tout petit peu différent !) le visage en feu et ses yeux bleu flamboyant de colère !

**George** sans voix et le visage en feu et les yeux meurtriers à l'image de son jumeau.

**Ginny**, les joues vermeilles d'humiliation, et des images de meurtre plein la tête !

Voila un petit tout ce beau monde … Vous visualisez bien la scène à présent ?

Les Malfoy, la mère comme le fils, affichaient quand a eux un magnifique sourire innocent et pourtant aussi factice qu'un masque de carnaval !

_Madame Malfoy, je vous pris de retirer vos propos !_

Molly, totalement outrée venait de prendre la parole. Mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à obtenir la magnifique blonde en face d'elle fut un reniflement méprisant, et un dos (car en effet Narcissa venait de se tourner pour aller regarder les articles de la vendeuse, laissant une Molly bouche ouverte devant tant de goujaterie !)

_Malfoy…T'as intérêt à faire des excuse a ma famille, sinon je te jure que tu vas le regretter !_

Ron qui venait de parler n'escomptait aucunes excuse de la part du blond, le connaissant, il ne faisait qu'engager la joute verbale avant la bagarre habituelle ! Bien sur en général Harry était avec lui, lui couvrant les arrières (surtout le derrière depuis que Zabini s'était découvert une passion pour lui mettre le feu a cette endroit pendant une bagarre !) et participant.

Mais qu'on n'aille pas dire qu'il ne puisse pas s'occuper de ce fils de riche, il était bien assez apte a le faire, vu les centimètres en plus qu'il avait pris pendant les vacances, ainsi que les quelques muscle (il avait travaillé pour le fermier d'a côté, mais …sans magie. C'était une punition que sa mère leur avait infligé à lui et les jumeaux pour un de leur sale tour dans sa cuisine ! Intransigeante elle n'avait pas changé d'avis, et lundi il devrait reprendre le travail … encore).

Mais ce que Ron n'avait pas compris, c'est que les Malfoy suivaient un entrainement spécifique (merci face de serpent !!) afin d'être des mangemorts a la hauteur d'être le bras droit du Lord. Et ce depuis plusieurs années …

Bien sur Draco n'aillant absolument pas le droit de se servir de ces connaissances a l'école, il se battait comme n'importe quel adolescent, avec ses poings et ses pieds, parfois ses dents … Ouch.

Mais ici on n'était pas a l'école … Et son père ne lui ayant absolument pas interdit de se défendre en dehors de l'école de cette manière, il l'attendait de pied ferme la Belette …

Mais malheureusement (ou heureusement) sa mère revint assez vite avec un bustier et une casquette … hideux, donc elle les tenait par le bout des doigts. Draco fit une grimace en regardant la casquette d'un beau rouge bordeaux … Bah, il donnerait à Potter ! [Vous aurez remarqué comment on alterne Harry et Potter ? ce n'est pas anodin, pour Draco ce n'est pas « la même » personne …].

Narcissa paya les « choses » et se dirigea vers la porte pour s'en aller au plus vite de ce bouge, et Draco la suivit … Avec une furieuse envie de faire un pied de nez aux Belettes et de leur dire ou se trouvait le Survivant … Mais la surprise ne serait que meilleur quand il arriverait a Poudlard, que Weasley l'agresserait et qu'Harry le défendrait !

Enfin, normalement … Sinon il ne ferait jamais un bon petit ami ! Et encore moins un mari …

Ne laissant pas le temps aux Weasley d'en placer une, les deux blonds sortir du magasin et transplanèrent a la demeure Malfoy … Avec les livres de Draco, (ainsi que ceux d'Harry, ils sont généreux, non ?), et les deux horrible choses que Cissy avait acheté.

Ils transplanèrent donc pas loin de la forêt, et furent tout à fait stupéfait d'avoir l'impression de l'entendre chanter …

C'était assez déconcertant …

Draco regarda autour de lui, pas sur de bien comprendre ce qui se passait, et vit son père sortir de la maison. Apparemment lui aussi avait entendu le bruit des arbres.

Lucius regardait bouche bé les arbres entamer une musique assez étonnante ! Il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien provoquer un phénomène magique aussi rare et puissant.

Puis il finit par l'entendre, ce son cristallin qui lui donnait envie de sourire malgré son masque, qui lui réchauffait le cœur et le faisait se sentir bien … Ce son ressemblait au chant d'un oiseau, a la lumière du Soleil et la clarté de la Lune …

Lucius regarda sa femme et son fils, et c'est tout les trois ensembles qu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrière de la maison. Et ce qu'ils y trouvèrent fut un spectacle qui les laissa aphone. Une meute entière de loup tournaient autour d'Harry et parfois se jetaient sur lui pour jouer avec, avant de reprendre le cercle. Des oiseaux étaient partout sur les barrières et les branche et regardait ce spectacle, des animaux étaient assis a l'orée de la forêt et fixaient le survivant qui riait vraiment beaucoup, et ne semblait pas près de s'arrêter car ces loups eux ne voulaient pas ne plus entendre ce rire qui les avait fait venir !

Et Lucius se rendit compte que ce son cristallin était en fait le rire d'Harry.

Draco lui regardait son « petit ami » rire, et il se disait que peut être si Potter était souvent comme ça ce ne serait pas dure de l'avoir a ses côté. Ce rire était vraiment magnifique et chaud. Les animaux semblaient vraiment l'aimer, va savoir pourquoi.

Même si Draco très pouvait imaginer pourquoi : ce rire était un rire de nymphe. Il semblerait que Potter ait eut une nymphe dans sa branche généalogique. Ce que Draco ne comprenait pas, c'est qu'en générale les Nymphes évitaient de se mêler aux simples mortels, les ayant en horreur …

Alors pourquoi ? Comment ?

Cela resterait surement longtemps un mystère, Harry n'en sachant surement rien …

Une fois qu'il les eut vus, le rire d'Harry cessa brusquement et tous les animaux tournèrent la tête vers les Malfoys qui semblaient en être la raison. Les loups montrèrent les dents, les oiseaux battirent des ailes, les cerfs grattèrent le sol, les sangliers reniflèrent fortement, les renards grognèrent, et tout les créatures magique qui étaient arrivées depuis peu se montrèrent menaçante envers ces intrus plus que mal venu selon eux !

Et les Malfoy comprirent qu'Harry avait plus qu'un quart de sang de Nymphe et que ses émotions influençaient celles des habitants de la forêt.

Autrement dit : ils étaient dans le caca si le Survivant ne se calmait pas bien vite …

Harry lui, semblait très fatigué, ses paupières étaient lourde et il avait vraiment envie de dormir … Pourtant il lui semblait sortir d'un rêve magnifique ou toute les créatures de la forêt étaient lui et vis versa.

C'est épuisé qu'il ferma les yeux et s'endormit au milieu des loups. Laissant les Malfoy se débrouiller …

Quoique ils n'avaient plus grand-chose à craindre, car tout les animaux suivant Harry se couchèrent autour de lui et s'endormirent, les oiseaux gonflèrent leurs plume, rentrèrent la tête et fermèrent les yeux également.

Mais à présent il était impossible d'approcher le survivant, un cercle de créature de la forêt étant autour de lui …

Les Malfoy décidèrent que le mieux à faire était de rentrer à l'intérieur, ils devaient parler …

C'est ainsi que se finit le dernier jour de Juillet et que le soleil se coucha sur ses enfants.

La Lune veilla ses fils et filles toute la nuit, leur prodiguant la chaleur des astres doux, et la lumière des mères.

Le lendemain, quand ils se réveilleraient, plus rien ne serait pareil … non, plus rien …

**oO0Oo**

**¤ * ¤**

C'est ainsi que se fini ca chapitre ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé ? Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera près d'ici un mois XD J'ai vraiment du taf, désolé !

Un petit sondage par contre :_ [ce sondage sera effectif jusqu'au 9 Novembre, après je commencerais à écrire ^^]_

*****_Vous pensez que l'ancêtre d'Harry est proche ou lointain_ ?

[proche : père ou mère, Lointain : arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière grand père ou grand mère ?]

*** **_Pour le côté Nymphe, voulez vous __une initiation__ a la « naissance » de ce pouvoir par __une véritable nymphe__, ou alors une __découverte aléatoire avec des bouquins__ ? _


	7. Une Histoire pas comme les autres

**Chapitre 6 :**** Une Histoire pas comme les autres …**

Les Malfoy étaient rentré a trois dans leur grande demeure, et s'étaient laissé tomber dans un sofa avec lassitude, mais toujours élégance …

Dépités et surpris, voila les mots qui les définissaient le mieux. Lucius se tenait la moitié du visage avec lassitude, se demandant sa doute possible pourquoi son fils avait choisi un sorcier si différent des autres par tout les point … Le regard de madame Malfoy était rêveur, car comme a toutes les petites sorcières on lui avait raconté la légende des Nymphes : une dryade n'aime qu'une fois.

…

_**Mère … À quoi pensez-vous ? **_

Comme nous, Draco avait remarqué le regard rêveur de sa mère, et se demandait très probablement, vous l'aurez deviné, à quoi elle pensait. Narcissa sourit à son fils et à son mari, qui venait de relever la tête. Ses joues se colorèrent doucement, signe chez elle d'une gêne certaine, et elle posa sa main sur sa joue en une pose enfantine de mal aise. Lucius leva un sourcil sceptique face a la scène que lui jouait sa femme … Elle avait toujours aimé en mettre une couche en plus … Mais bon, lui aussi avait envie de savoir ce qui la faisait réagir ainsi …

_**Je pense à … cette histoire que ma mère me racontait quand j'étais enfante … Celle sur les Nymphes et leur Amour Unique. Voir Harry « ainsi » me l'a remémoré … Je pensais juste que c'était d'un romantique inouïe … Et je me demandais si Draco étais le grand Amour d'Harry … Ce serait charmant, non ? **_

C'est un visage stupéfaits que les deux mâles de la famille Malfoy présentèrent à leur représentant féminin …

Aucun des deux ne connaissant cette Histoire. En effet, ce n'est qu'au jeunes sorcière que l'on raconte cette histoire, les garçons étant plus porté sur les chevaliers massacrant les Dragons, non ? Ou l'inverse, je ne sais plus … C'est donc avec une certaine réserve et une retenue toute noble que le plus âgé des Malfoy demanda à sa femme d'expliquer cette Histoire. C'est en souriant et en prenant son souffle que la Dame Malfoy commença à raconter … L'Histoire de la Dryade Magana et de son Unique Amour …

_**oO0Oo**_

_Marchant sur les feuille nouvellement morte de la forêt, sous le soleil fatigué de la saison des pleures du ciel et du feu de la Forêt [nda : Automne pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris], une jeune femme se déhanchait avec grâce. Sa peau caramel rayonnait sous les rayons de l'astre Lumineux… Sa bouche pulpeuse, ses joue rebondies, son petit nez élégant étaient harmonieux sur son visage, encadré par une chevelure de feu … Mais ce qui captivait surtout le regard était ses yeux : deux grand yeux verts d'une nuance unique et pourtant multiple. En effet, dans ses yeux à l'image de la forêt où elle marchait, des milliers de couleurs de verts s'unissaient pour former un feu d'artifice fascinant … Sa silhouette gracile et fine était d'habillé d'une brumeuse robe sans manche de couleur canard. Ses pieds nus bruissaient sur les feuilles dans un bruit irrégulier qui se mariait aux bruits naturels de l'environnement. Cette jeune femme portait un nom qui signifiait « Feu de Joie» dans sa langue natale : Magana d'Il Tamara. _

_C'est donc avec grâce et entrain de Magana marchait dans la forêt. Elle avait quitté son village pour un cours instant afin de braver son père qui le lui avait interdit … _

_« __**Ma fille**__ » disait-il, « __**Ma fille, ne va pas dans cette partie de la Forêt ! Les Malkurs y vont, et je ne veux absolument pas que tu y ailles ! Ma fille … C'est un ordre de ton Roi, n'y va jamais !! **__»._

_Mais Magana voulait savoir, qu'était donc les Malkurs ? Et puis n'était elle pas la plus puissante des sienne ? Née sous le solstice d'Eté à Minuit, pendant que les astres chantaient et que les Dragons migraient, elle sortait du ventre de sa Mère … Elle qui ne craignait aucune créature vivante, qui ne craignait rien de ce que la Nature sa Mère avait portée … _

_C'est donc notre méchante petite fille qui avait bravé les ordres de son Père et Roi qui se promenait dans la forêt de Brocéliande Anglaise … Elle allait se mettre à chanter quand elle entendit des voix. Ces voix n'avaient rien de mélodieuse ! Elles étaient graves et désunies, et parlaient toutes en même temps … Atroce, Magana grimaça sous la dissonance de ces voix. Mais si Magana avait bien un défaut dont ses proches auraient voulu la débarrassé c'était la bien nommée curiosité ! Fidèle à ce défaut, elle s'avança pour aller écouter « aux portes » ces voix si étranges … Mais n'étant pas non plus stupide, elle prit une forme forestière avant d'y aller … Quelle Forme ? Celle d'un Faucon, pour passer inaperçu … C'est paré d'une robe chatoilliante de plume rouges et noires qu'elle se posa sur une branche pour observer les bipède en bas sous les arbres. Nous vous épargnerons les détails, sachez seulement que tous les hommes portait la même robe de sorcier noire brodé d'un serpent argenté dans le dos, que l'un était blond, l'autre brun et le dernier avait les cheveux hirsutes noirs. Leurs visages étaient fins et bien dessiné, presque nobles. Leurs pommettes hautes rougis par une longue marche. Celui aux cheveux noirs s'appelait Jarod McMaley, celui aux cheveux bruns Mick Jasy, et celui aux cheveux blond Andor Thanatos. Tous les trois étaient de puissants sorciers, et revenait d'une mission que leur Reine leur avait confiée. Ils étaient en effet trois des cinq plus proche effectuant de la Reine. Ceux a qui elle confiait les plus dangereuses missions pour le royaume, celles dont dépendait le règne de ses majestés. Mais tout cela Magana n'en avait que faire, et elle ne le saurait pas avant très longtemps, voir jamais… Son coup de rapace se pencha sur le coté pendant qu'elle détaillait ces Malkurs … Car sa nourrice lui en avait décrit, et ils ressemblaient grandement a cette description, surtout le bout de bois coupé dans chacune de leur main motrice… Elle arrêta la ses pensées pour écouter leur discutions. C'est Jarod qui parla le premier d'une voix grave et profonde :_

**Nous devons sortir de cette forêt et rapidement, prenons à droite ! La Mousse sur les arbres indique le Nord dans ce sens …**

_**Non ! Nous devons allez par la !**_

_Celui qui venait de parler d'une voix sèche et acide montrait vers la gauche, et c'était celui aux cheveux bruns. Le blond était silencieux et attendait, visiblement ennuyé … Ses yeux bleu comme un ciel d'été semblèrent briller un instant plus que de normal, puis ils se posèrent sur Magana. Elle ne s'en inquiéta pas, perdue qu'elle était dans la contemplation de ces Malkurs …_

_Andor, lui, était fasciné par ce rapace dégageant de la magie et a la robe de feu … Magnifique et dangereux, l'aurait il qualifié … Mais ce rapace n'avait pas l'air de leur vouloir du mal, juste de les regarder … Andor laissa ses compares a leurs dispute et contempla l'oiseau … Pourquoi une créature magique les observait elle donc ? _

_Magana finie par sentir le regard de l'homme sur elle, et tourna ses yeux forêt, ayant gardé leur couleur même sous la transformation, vers le Sorcier. L'homme et l'Oiseau se fixèrent pendant un instant qui sembla durer une éternité, tellement long fut cet instant que les deux autres hommes avaient arrêté de parler pour contempler l'étrange échange … Eux n'avait pas la capacité innée de sentir la magie que possédait le plus jeune d'entre eux, le blond. Finalement Andor ouvrit la bouche, et c'est une voix chaude et enjôleuse qui en sortie pour dire :_

Bonjour a toi bel ami. Je sais que tu me comprends_ …_

_A ces mots, Magana pencha la tête sur le droite, ainsi ce Malkur savait. Etonnant …_

Nous sommes perdu …Pourrais tu nous montrer le chemin vers la sortie_** ? **_

_Andor se demandait si le rapace face a lui allait vraiment les aider … Peut être se contenterait t'il de les attaquer avec une magie animale … Mais il était attiré par ces yeux magique, et il voulait avoir confiance … Il attendit._

_Magana pesa un cours instant le pour et le contre, puis se décida a accéder a leur demande … Elle se laissa tomber de sa branche, surprenant les Sorciers et rasa la tête d'Andor qui du se baisser, avant de tourner un instant en rond autour d'eux puis de partir vers l'Est … Les Sorcier se regardèrent un cours moment puis se mirent à courir derrière le volatile. Perdu pour perdu, autant suivre l'Oiseau, et puis Andor avait en général de bonnes idées et intuitions, alors … _

_Magana vola presque une demie heure ainsi, fatiguant quelque peu ses poursuivants, puis ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt, et elle se posa sur un rocher haut de deux mètres environ, posé a l'entrée de la forêt. Elle pencha la tête sur le coté, puis indiqua d'une aile la route humaine aux sorciers, qui sursautèrent en la voyant faire. Certes, ils avaient compris qu'il avait à faire a une créature magique, mais avec de telle manie humaine … ? _

_Etrange …_

_Les trois hommes sortir de la forêt et se sourirent, enfin, enfin ils étaient sortit …_

_Quand ils se retournèrent pour remercier l'oiseau, ils ouvrirent la bouche dans un mouvement de stupeur non feint … A la place de l'oiseau se tenait une magnifique jeune femme dont la crinière de feu caressant les courbe d'un visage superbe … Les trois hommes en resteraient muet longtemps encore après … _

_Magana leurs sourit, puis se changea en chouette et disparu dans la forêt … Il fallu plusieurs minutes aux trois amis pour se remettre de leur surprise et repartir pour chez eux …_

_Plusieurs mois passèrent … Andor ainsi que ses amis pensaient toujours a la jeune femme de la forêt, et Magana pensait toujours a ces yeux bleus qu'elle avait fixé dans la forêt, à ces Malkurs qu'elle avait rencontré et dont elle n'avait parlé a personne …_

_Alors que les feuilles se mouraient a nouveau et que le ciel recommençait a chanter encore une fois, que presque une année était passé, le Roi s'inquiétait … Sa fille était adulte depuis plusieurs jours déjà, et n'avait marqué aucun intérêt pour les mâles du village … Son regard toujours tourné vers un point invisible, elle semblait absente … Sa curiosité légendaire s'était même éteinte, sa joie de vivre tarie, plus rien ne l'intéressait, elle semblait comme vide d'émotion … Le Roi Nemendyr s'inquiétait pour la chaire de sa chaire … Elle semblait morte …_

_Puis vint le jour ou des prisonnier furent amené au village … Il semblait qu'ils aient franchit la barrière magique et se soient introduit sur les terre Dryadines … Car oui, le peuple de Nemendyr était celui des Dryades et des Nymphes … Les Malkurs étant les humains doté de pouvoirs magiques : Les Sorciers. Le Roi parla peu avec ces humains, il n'avait rien à leur dire, la sentence fut simple : la Mort. Après tout, ils connaissaient les risques, personne ne s'aventure sur les Terres Sacrées sans craindre d'y perdre la vie …_

_Les trois hommes eurent la tête coupée. La surprise se lisait encore dans les yeux bleu ciel de tête a la chevelure blonde qui roula sur le sol … A peine la Lumière s'éteignit dans les yeux bleus que l'on entendit un hurlement qui n'avait rien d'humain, un cri d'agonit et de douleur qui fit tourner toute les têtes … Magana arriva en titubant sur la place de l'exécution, les yeux emplis de larmes et injectés du sang de la douleur … Quand elle vit les yeux bleus mort elle hurla a nouveau et tomba a genoux … Et à cet instant le Roi Nemendyr comprit …_

_Sa Fille était tombée amoureuse … d'un Malkurs. Voila pourquoi aucun mâle ne retenait son attention, voila pourquoi elle semblait mourir peu à peu … Et maintenant, lui, son père venait de tuer cet amour ... Mais peut être était ce mieux, non ? Ainsi elle pourrait à présent aimer un membre de son peuple …_

_Deux Nymphes prirent précautionneusement les bras de Magana et l'emportèrent loin du lieu de mort. Elle fut emmenée dans la demeure royale et couchée._

_Son père, ainsi que toute sa famille vint la voir pour lui remonter le morale, lui dire qu'elle trouverait mieux, que ce n'était qu'un moins que rien qui ne méritait pas son cœur … Mais Magana ne les écoutait pas, son cœur était vide et froid à présent … De cette chaleur qui l'avait habité pendant tous ces mois il ne restait même pas des cendres … Juste un grand vide._

_Puis vint un jour ou elle se leva et se remit à sourire … Partout sur les terres gouverné par Nemendyr on dit que la Princesse Magana avait retrouvé une place dans son cœur pour un prétendant, car son sourire était de retour … Bien des jeunes hommes vinrent la voir pour se proposer, pensant qu'elle était trop timide pour le leur demander directement … Toujours elle souriait, mais toujours elle refusait … Les gens commencèrent a se poser des questions … Ils urent une réponse quand la forêt redevint de feu et le ciel de cendre … L'Automne était de retour … Cette saison ou elle avait rencontré les trois Malkurs … ou elle avait rencontré Andor. _

_**C'est à l' endroit ou elle l'avait rencontré la première fois qu'on retrouva son corps, prit dans la pierre …**_

_Ses Bras entourant ses épaules, une larme coulant sur sa joue, ses cheveux volant dans son dos, elle symbolisait la puissance, la tristesse et la féminité. Et son Père compris encore une fois. Sa fille n'avait pas cessé d'aimer le Malkur, elle avait seulement attendu un instant de la nature particulier pour aller le rejoindre … _

_Un Suicide Nymphe : ne pouvant mourir de ses propre mains et ne pouvant demander a personne, elle avait celé son esprit dans un rocher, afin de se détacher de son corps et de rejoindre son Amour._

_Les Nymphes n'aiment qu'une fois, un compagnon de leur peuple qu'elle choisisse pour l'éternité et plus encore. Nemendyr pensait que comme le cœur de sa fille avait choisis un humain, l'amour serait éphémère … Il s'était trompé._

_Les Nymphes n'aiment qu'une fois, quel que soit celui que leur cœur choisi. Et si l'être qu'elles aiment meurt, alors elles ne peuvent plus vivre sans souffrir … _

_C'est dans la mort que Magana aima Andor. Et ce pour l'éternité …_

_Empêcher deux amant de se trouver, c'est provoquer la mort d'un cœur … La Nature trouve toujours un moyen de les réunir. Même si pour ça elle doit les détruire …L'Amour est plus fort que la mort, c'est prouvé … _

_Nemendyr l'apprit ce jour la de la perte de sa fille …_

Narcissa souriait tristement à la fin de son histoire … Certes l'Histoire en elle-même était triste, enfant elle avait pleuré en l'entendant, mais elle comportait une partie d'un romantisme certain : aimer par delà la mort.

Lucius était outré qu'on puisse raconter une histoire morbide a souhait a une petite fille pour l'endormir ! Quelle horreur, mais a quoi pensait donc les femmes de nos jours ??

Draco quand a lui était assez soufflé par cette histoire tragique … Et c'était censé le rassuré peut être ? Et bien si c'était le cas c'était raté … Maintenant il pensait que peut être Harry avait une moitié sur laquelle il tomberait un jour, et alors la, tout Draco Malfoy qu'il soit, il serait dans le caca, et profondément … Mais sa mère se demandait toujours si Harry l'aimait d'un Amour unique ou si c'était une attirance physique … Il pourrait toujours s'en sortir en disant que lui l'avait vraiment aimé, mais pas Harry … Oui, c'était plausible … non ?

Ces sur ces entre fais que les Malfoy partirent se coucher …

oO0Oo

_Voila un chapitre pour expliquer un peu … Après, quand à savoir qui sera le grand amour d'Harry, nous verrons ça en temps et en heure … Comment vous avez trouvé l'Histoire de Magana ? ^^_


	8. Presque l'heure de Poudlard chap 1

**Chapitre 8 : Poudlard, le retour est proche …(partie 1)**

Quand Draco se réveilla, la première chose qu'il pensa, fut de se demander comment il allait se sortir de toute cette mouise. Comment, par tout les saints, avait il pu se lier a un semi nymphe ! En plus les Potter étant des sorciers de sang pur, cela signifiant que sa mère, une sang de bourbe, avait du sang de nymphe en elle … Mais depuis combien de générations ? Et pourquoi, oui pourquoi, fallait il que cela se réveille chez Harry Potter !

Soupirant, Draco se leva … Se dirigeant, il alla dans sa sale de bain, prendre une douche avant de s'habiller, afin de s'éclaircir un peu les idées … Comment allait il faire maintenant … Mais comment !

Refusant de laisser franchir a ses lèvres le geignement qui montait a sa gorge, il sortit d'un mouvement gracieux de la douche, pour aller s'enrouler dans une serviette. Il alla se placer devant le grand miroire de la salle de bain … Il était beau, comme tout les Malfoy, élégant et classe … Pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, avait il dit le nom de sa Némésis ce jour la ? Qu'est ce qui l'avait poussé à ça … Franchement ! Bien sur, il commençait à découvrir une facette insoupçonnée du Survivant, mais a cet instant, quand il l'avait dit, rien ne l'avait préparé a cela … C'était sorti comme ça … Bon, pas la peine de se tourner les méninges dans tous les sens, cela ne servait a rien … après tout, il n'y avait pas de réponse … Quand son père lui avait posé la question, ce nom lui était venu naturellement, comme une évidence …Car Harry Potter était la personne qui lui tenait tête, qui était capable de lui dire non, de lui dire la vérité et ce qu'il pensait de lui sans hypocrisie, et il était aussi celui qui était capable de le mettre hors de lui, de faire ressortir des sentiments de lui (la colère souvent) et de fissurer le masque le plus froid des sorciers, celui des Malfoys !

Soupirant et prenant son courage a deux mains, et qu'on ne dise pas que le courage était l'apanage des Lions, certes la témérité, mais le courage non … Donc le prenant a deux mains, et se constituant un masque de dignité, Draco se décidé a sortir de sa chambre pour descendre au petit déjeuné …

**oO0Oo**

Narcissa et Lucius était déjà a table. Ni Draco ni Harry n'était descendu … L'homme et la femme étaient silencieux, mais cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il n'avait plus besoin de parler pour se comprendre … Alors que Lucius se préparait a dire qu'il faudrait aller chercher les garçons, Draco arriva dans la salle a manger.

**Bonjour Mère, Père.**

_Bonjour Draco_, dirent ses parents d'une voix unie

Draco s'assit a sa place, et croisa ses mains. Apparemment Harry était encore dans sa chambre … Deux choses l'une, soit le Gryffondor dormait encore, et ces horaires de pacha n'allaient pas durer longtemps, soit il ne se sentait pas chez lui et attendait qu'on l'appelle …

Soupirant, Draco fit entendre sa voix.

_Mytsie ?(1)_

Apparition d'un elfe de maison femelle, habillée d'une petite robe brune, pas très propre.

_Oui Maître Draco ?_

_**Tu veux bien aller réveiller Harry et lui dire de descendre ?**_

_Bien maître Draco, Mytsie va aller réveiller Harry Potter, Monsieur._

_**Bien, bien, dépêche-toi !**_

Le jeune Lord fit un geste impatient de la main, lui signifiant de disparaître, et s'inclinant jusqu'au sol, l'elfe disparue.

Quelque minute plus tard, les Malfoy entendirent un hurlement appartenant surement a l'elfe, un juron très imagé qui les firent presque rougir, et un bruit de chute. Puis c'est un Harry échevelé qui descendit en courant les escalier, coursé par une elfe en colère, elle-même poursuivie par un loup s'amusant a faire claquer ses mâchoire au niveau de ses oreilles, et tout cela sous le regard de Malfoy ébahis …

Quand Harry entra dans la salle a manger, Draco lui demanda, les yeux exorbité :

_**Potter, qu'a tu fait pour que Mytsie te coure après ? Et ces quoi ce chien ?**_

_Mais rien ! Cet elfe est apparue dans ma chambre, sans avertissement, et Glace a eut peur, il lui a sauté dessus, je suis tombé de mon lit, je me suis cogné la tête, puis il se sont couru après dans la chambre, me faisant tomber en me passant dans les jambes, et quand j'ai attrapé l'elfe pour la tenir hors de porté de Glace, je lui ai malencontreusement tiré les oreilles, et comme tu peux le voir elle m'en veut ! _

… _**Y a qu'a toi que des trucs pareil arrivent …**_

_Mais ce n'est pas ma faute !!_

C'est un silence explicite qui donna envie a Harry de se pendre, qui accueillit sa déclaration … Et Glace arriva, la robe de l'elfe entre les dents, sous les invectives d'une elfe en colère n'osant pas se montrer devant ses maîtres ainsi, et des Malfoy se mordant la joue pour ne pas rire. Harry lui se tenait les sinus sous la honte et le dépit. Abandonnant l'idée de comprendre, Harry prit place face à Draco, en regardant son assiette, redoutant que l'elfe ne se venge en lui envoyant un petit-déjeuner immangeable … Mais quand le chocolat chaud, le bacon, l'œuf brouillé et le jus d'orange apparurent, la texture, l'odeur et après test, le gout, tout était totalement normal, arrachant un soupire de soulagement au survivant …

Glace lui s'était installé sur les pied a Harry, sa grosse tête posé sur ses genoux. Se rappelant à temps qu'il ne fallait pas nourrir un loup avant soi sous peine de se voir dominé, Harry dégusta lentement son petit déjeuner, avant de donner une lame de bacon au loup qui l'englouti en une seule fois …

Prenant son courage, encore une fois, a deux mains, Harry se redressa et regarda Mr. Malfoy.

_Pardonnez ma curiosité, mais qu'allons nous faire aujourd'hui ? _

_Et bien Harry, je vous pardonne votre curiosité, mais appelez moi donc Lucius. Ensuite, je pense qu'aujourd'hui nous allons allez voir de la famille. Vous pouvez décider de rester ici ou venir avec nous. Je comprendrai que vous ne soyez pas encore près à aller voir nos parents (2), mais nous devons, Draco Narcissa et moi, y aller aujourd'hui … Ne vous en faites toute fois pas, les elfes de maison vous satisferons et … Vous pouvez_ **visiter** _la maison …_

Ces dernières paroles furent dites avec un petit sourire qui fit rougir Harry. Apparemment Lucius avait percé l'idée de chercher quelque chose de Mangemort, que Harry avait eut en arrivant. Haussant les épaule, et ne sentant pas d'humeur à voir une horde de Malfoy froid et insensible (même s'il avait revu son jugement sur ces trois la en vivant avec eux), il répondit a Lucius qu'il allait rester la, et visiter …

Un fois le petit déjeuner prit, les Malfoy se levèrent et s'en allèrent se préparer. Une fois sur le perron, Narcissa posa deux bise sur les joue d'Harry, Lucius lui sera amicalement l'épaule, et Drac lui jeta un regard confiant, le mettant mal a l'aise …

Une fois qu'ils furent parti, Harry soupira, et jetant un coup d'œil a Glace, lui fit signe de le suivre.

L'investigation libre des lieux commençait.

_**oO0Oo**_

_C'est le nom d'un de mes chats … Elle va me mordre, si elle apprend que j'ai donné son nom a un elfe de maison … =w= _

_La famille Malfoy est en principe composée uniquement de Lucius, Narcissa et Draco. Mais pour les besoin de l'histoire, je rajoute des gens, alors ne soyez pas surpris de découvrir un cousin Malfoy un jour … _

_**Petit**__**Interlude**__ :_

_**Moka**__ : Et bien voila la première partie. N'ayant pas le temps en ce moment d'écrire la seconde, vu que je fais des visite pour entrer a une école d'art ! Peut être même les gobelins ! Bah je ne sais pas encore … Mais je pense que la semaine prochaine j'aurai écris la suite …_

_**Harry**__ : Les gobelins, rien que ça … Et la gobelin, il met la Choco-grenouille, dans le papier crépon …_

_**Moka**__ : Ben quoi ? Je ne suis pas mauvais en art … _

_**Draco**__ : Mais t'es nul en communication humaine …_

_**Moka**__ : Et ça à voir que ?_

_**Draco**__ : Comment tu vas te faire les relations pour ?_

_**Harry**__ : Je suis d'accord avec Malfoy la ! _

_**Moka**__ : Vous êtes méchant avec moi …_

_**Lucius**__ : L'espoir fait vivre … _

_**Moka**__ : …_

_**Narcissa**__ : Courage mon choux ! Je suis sur que tu trouveras une école qui voudra bien de toi !_

_**Moka**__ : dois-je le prendre comme un encouragement ou comme une insulte ? Je me le demande … Franchement …_

_**Phileas**__ : Je vois plutôt ça comme une insulte moi, connaissant Cissa …_

_**Draco et Lucius**__ : T'es qui toi ?_

_**Phileas**__ : Un cousin a Lucius … Un oncle a Draco … Vous ne connaissez même pas votre propre famille … Quelle honte …_

_**D et L**__ : …_

_**Moka**__ : enfin bref, je pense que nous aurons la suite bientôt. Et merci pour vos review, elle me remonte le morale et me permette de continuer … Je voulais aussi savoir, selon vous, je fais des cousins fan de Voldycheri, ou alors dans le même état d'esprit que Lucius, serviteur mais a cause du besoin … Fidèle ou espion ? Et pour ou contre Harry ? Ce ne sera pas pour la suite du chapitre, qui sera centré sur Glace et Harry, mais pour le chapitre 9 ! Je pense qu'il me faudra deux semaines pour le chapitre 9, première partie ! Et vous pourrez y voir Ron et Poudlard … A votre avis, comment il va prendre cette union ? Moi j'ai ma petite id'_

_**Draco, qui coupe le monologue**__ : Une review, que ce pseudo artiste se taise ? J'ai mal a la tête …_

_**Harry**__ : copiteur …_

_**Draco**__ *tire la langue*_


	9. Presque l'heure de Poudlard chap 2

**Chapitre 8 : A la découverte …(partie 2)**

Une fois les Malfoys partis, Harry soupira. Il avait échappé de peu au dîner de famille, ce qui n'était pas envisageable ! Il n'était pas près à rencontrer une tripotée de Malfoys !

Baissant les yeux vers Glace, qui leva la tête vers lui, c'est un sourire en coin qui apparut sur les lèvres d'Harry. Certes Lucius avait découvert son envie d'explorer la maison, mais il lui avait donné la _permission_ ! Il pouvait donc visiter **n'importe quelle pièce** de la maison sans être en « fraude » !

Se retournant, et ajustant le col de la chemise style XVIIème, doté d'une coupe moderne, qu'il avait passé au matin, Harry embrassa du regard le corridor. Maintenant une question existentielle se posait a lui « Par ou commencer ? ».

- **Bien … Je propose de commencer par le rez de chaussée, autant procéder méthodiquement …**

C'est autant à Glace qu'à lui qu'il s'adressait en ces termes. Frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre avant de s'étirer, témoignant ainsi d'un certain stress, Harry fini tout de même par se décider.

-** Bon, courage …**

Prenant son courage a deux mains, Harry se mit en devoir de visiter chaque pièce une a une … C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit :

* une pièce totalement dédiée aux potions, avec un laboratoire et tout le nécessaire.

* une pièce remplit de vase de la dynastie Ming, d'après ce qu'il pouvait en déduire des arabesques bleues sur fond blanc. Etait ce des vrai, ça il n'aurait su le dire …

* un pièce donnant sur une serre intérieure tropicale. Entendant le cri d'un fauve, il ne se risqua pas à rentrer dedans.

* une pièce totalement noire, qui lui donna la chair de poule.

* une pièce remplit de musique, qui lui donna le sourire en entendant des musiques de cabaret (_**nda**__ : pensez a Balibalo et vous aurez un exemple de ce que les « chastes » oreilles potteriennes ont entendues !)_

_*_ une piscine intérieure qui lui donne furieusement envie de se baigner …

Voila les pièces intéressantes qu'il découvrit au rez de chaussée, rien de bien dangereux en sommes, si l'on exceptait la salle Noire. Mais Harry aurait pu jurer que les Malfoys n'y entraient jamais … Trop cauchemardesque …

Une fois cela fait, il soupira et se massa les tempes. Bon, rien de dangereux dans cette partie, est ce que le premier étage serait aussi inoffensif ? Il jeta un coup d'œil a Glace qui l'avait suivit jusque la. Le loup était resté silencieux et semblait s'ennuyer … Etait il paranoïaque de penser que les Malfoys avaient quelque chose à cacher ? Était-il ingrat en les soupçonnant alors qu'ils l'avaient sauvé des griffes de son oncle ? Pourtant une petite voix au fond de lui, lui soufflait que les Malfoys n'avaient rien fait par le passé pour qu'il leur fasse une confiance aveugle, et qu'il était normal qu'il se méfie ! Secouant la tête, Harry se dit que si les Malfoys n'avaient rien a cacher, alors cela lui aurait permis de visiter ce grand manoir et de se réconforter dans l'idée qu'il était en sécurité ici. Parce que malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait penser ou dire, depuis qu'il s'était réveillé ici, il s'était sentit en sécurité, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver tant qu'il restait dans ce Manoir avec cette famille de sangs purs …

Se passant la main dans les cheveux, ébouriffant totalement sa tignasse charbon, il se décida enfin à bouger et à monter les escaliers. Quand il passa devant une grosse horloge à pied, il constata qu'il avait passé une heure et demie à visiter le rez de chassé, ce qui faisait qu'il était dix heures et demie. S'il continuait a ce rythme il aurait simplement passé la matinée à visiter le Manoir, se laissant l'après midi a ne rien faire … Aussi ralentit il le rythme, ne se contentant plus d'ouvrir les porte et de jeter un coup d'œil. Il prit son temps pour observer avec plus de minutie ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Comme au rez de chaussée il découvrit quelques pièces hétéroclites, comme cette pièce contenant un monstre marin qui essaya de le dévorer et dont il referma bien vite la porte pour s'appuyer contre, effaré. Comment pouvait-on garder un truc pareil dans une pièce ? Et comment, par tout les saint, pouvait il y avait une mer dans cette même pièce ?? Décidant que la magie était vraiment quelque chose de particulier, Harry continua sa visite, Glace sur les talons, toujours silencieux, baillant de temps en temps.

Quand il arriva devant une grande porte d'ébène, d'une couleur noir ténèbres, ornementée de créatures magiques tel qu'ne hydre, un cerbère et autres chimère, d'une facture absolument sublime, mais un sinistre tout aussi splendide, Harry se dit qu'il tenait le bon filon et qu'il allait enfin les confondre ! Une joie morbide s'empara de lui. Caressa le bois et retraça les contours d'une gorgone, Harry poussa le bâtant de la porte. Et qu'il vit en entrant faillit lui coupa le souffle. Derrière cette porte effrayante, se trouvait la plus belle bibliothèque qu'il ait jamais vue ! Des rayonnages a perte de vu, des livres plus qu'il n'en pourrait lire en une vie, ou même qu'Hermione ne pourrait lire en toute sa vie ! Plus grande même que celle de Poudlard, cette bibliothèque le fit déglutir de respect. Il en oublia son envie de visiter le manoir, à la recherche de preuves contre les Malfoys, tout ce qui retenait son attention à cet instant était les rayonnages et les livres qui l'appelaient ! Contrairement a ce que pouvait croire tout le monde, il ne détestait pas la lecture. Simplement, Hermione était trop portée sur la lecture instructive, et Ron détestait la bibliothèque de manière maladive. Et Poudlard ne regorgeait pas exactement de livres romanesques pouvant éveiller son intérêt ! En effet le type encyclopédique n'était pas le genre l'attirant.

Passant entre les rayonnages, oublieux du reste du monde, il en oublia même le loup … Qui lui s'était installé près du coin lecture, composé d'une table de lecture, et de quelques fauteuils de cuir magiquement assouplie et enchanté pour ne pas provoquer de mal de dos a force de rester assit. Arrivant dans un rayonnage intitulé « magie ancestrale et autres » Harry constata que les « autres » prenaient beaucoup de place. Haussant un sourcil impressionné et poussant un sifflement du même genre, il fit couler ses doigts le long des livres. Quand il arriva devant un livre intitulé « **les Nymphes, magie sauvage et légendes** ». Quelque chose en lui, une espèce d'instinct, lui souffla de prendre ce livre. Suivant cet instinct (que sans qu'il le sache avait été suivit par des centaines de Nymphéas1 avant lui) il sortit le livre du rayonnage, et se dirigeant vers le coin lecture, il l'observa sous toutes ses coutures. C'était un livre de cuir rouge sang, doté d'une couverture rugueuse, sa troisième de couverture étant d'un noir fluctuant, semblant aspirer la lumière autour d'elle. Les lettres du titre étaient d'un argent brillant et terne à la fois, et Harry se demanda comment cela était possible. Sur la première de couverture, un arbre dépourvu de feuilles, avec un loup couché a ses pieds, fait du même matériau que le titre, toute fois doté de reliefs arc en ciel semblait vivant. Et Harry aurait gagé que le loup avait ouvert un œil rouge pour le regarder, avant de le refermé, rassuré sur le sort du livre …

Une fois arrivé près des fauteuils, il se jeta littéralement en travers du premier, croisant les jambes sur un des bras, il se cala, et soupirant de bien être, il ouvrit la livre a la première page. Une simple page blanche quelque peu jaunie doté du titre en lettre noir s'étendait devant ses yeux. Tournant la page, ce qu'il lu était assez … étonnant.

« **Bonjour a toi descendant de la grande lignée des Nymphrimes. Par ce livre tu apprendras les fondements de notre civilisation et ceux de ton pouvoir.**

**Ne peuvent lire ce livre que ceux dont le sang Nymphrimes est assez pur …De par les générations, de par les âges, du premier Nymphrimes au dernier, la lecture de cet ouvrage est leur initiation.**

**Afin qu'ils sachent d'où ils viennent et ou ils vont …**

**Apprend, enfant de la Lune.** »

Harry grogna devant le « pur ». Qu'était ces Nymphrimes, encore des espèces de fanatique du sang pur ? Reniflant de dédain, il tourna toute fois la tête et sursauta. Qu'est ce que …

« **Bonjour à toi Harry Potter. Il a été constaté qu'hier tu as reçu ton héritage de Nymphrimes. Depuis plusieurs générations, les gênes des Nymphrimes sont restées lattant dans ta famille. Tu te demandes surement comment nous savons qui tu es et comment ce livre peut communiquer avec toi ? C'est assez simple. Il contient la mémoire de tous les Nymphrimes qui ont vécu avant toi. Car chaque Nymphrime recevait un exemplaire de ce livre quand il révélait sa puissance, et par la suite écrivait sa vie et ses découvertes dedans. Ce livre est un de ceux que les humains ont réussit à nous prendre. Toute fois tu ne dois pas en avoir peur, tu es le seul à pouvoir le lire a présent, a pouvoir l'ouvrir et sache que tu n'en risques rien. Ce livre fera ton éducation sur les tiens et sur ceux du passé, il contient également ton arbre généalogique, afin que tu sache d'où viennent tes gênes Nymphrimes, et il te montrera les pouvoirs que tu peux utiliser en tant que Nymphéas, et plus tard en tant que Nymphe adulte. **

**Ce livre s'écrira au fur et a mesure de ta lecture, afin que tu ne sautes pas d'étape, ce qui pourrait être dangereux, autant pour toi que pour les autres. Tu dois savoir que les pouvoirs des Nymphrimes sont différents de ceux des Nymphes normales. Les Nymphrimes sont rare, ils ne naissent pas souvent et il est difficile de les repérer, car beaucoup de Nymphrimes se sont lié a des humains. Et il n'en est plus né depuis deux cents ans. Bientôt, le conseil des Nymphes saura qui tu es, et tu devras être préparé et apte a comprendre ce qu'ils te demanderont, sous peine de voir quelque chose de peu enviable arriver.**

**Donc la première chose que nous allons t'enseigner est : tes racines.** »

Harry se gratta la tête. Bon, déjà il se rappelait ce qui s'était passé l'année dernière avec le livre de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Et d'abord, c'était qui ces histories de Nymphrimes, Nymphéas et autres Nymphe ? Et depuis quand, par l'enfer, en était il un !? Se frottant les yeux de lassitude d'être toujours plus différent des autres à chaque jours qui passaient, Harry se dit que tant qu'à faire, il pouvait bien continuer de lire ce livre, de tout manière il n'avait rien d'autre a faire, et l'exploration du manoir a la recherche d'indice prouvant la mangemortitude des Malfoys l'ennuyait, vu qu'il ne trouvait rien. RAS. Et puis ce livre ne semblait pas dangereux. Il lui suffisait de le lire, et s'il constatait qu'à la fin de sa lecture il n'était pas dangereux, il pourrait toujours écrire dedans … A débattre … avec lui-même.

Frottant sa nuque, et se réinstallant confortablement dans son fauteuil, il reprit en main le livre qu'il avait fermé, et le rouvrit a la page qu'il avait quitté. Toute fois la page ne faisant pas mine de lui en dire plus, il tourna la feuille, et fixa avec de grands yeux l'arbre généalogique qui était entrain de s'inscrire sur la double page, partant de son nom, pour remonter vers le passé.

_Harry Potter_

_*_

_Lily Evans - James Potter_

_*_

_Jean Evans – Marianne Evans ~ Morphéus Potter – Mylène Potter_

_*_

… _- … ~ … - …_

_[…]_

_*_

_Iavns Jeantim l(Nymphrime) – Maria Jeantim ~ Jean Philipe de Latour – Talisha de Latour (Nymphe)_

_[…]_

_*_

_Merwin T'il Namur (Nymphrime) __2 __- Vivyana T'il Maera __3__ ~ Shafrul Mul Taror (Nymphe) – Jehanne Taylor_

Et cela continuait. Harry tiqua en voyant que Merlin faisait partit de ses ancêtre. Quand il vit que Godric Gryffondor également (**nda** : _j'ai coupé un peu l'arbre généalogique, mettant un peu de suspense pour vous et moins de travail pour moi, et aussi par ce que je me souviens plus de tout le monde u_u'_), il faillit tourner de l'œil. Mais c'était quoi ces ancêtres ? Et comment, par l'enfer, pouvait-il avoir Gryffondor ET Serpentard comme ancêtre ? Bon, il n'était pas « ensemble », ce qui l'aurait à peine étonné vu ce qu'il découvrait, mais leurs petits enfants s'étaient unis, ce qui les liait de toute manière … (**nda** : _désolé aux fans de Gryffondor-Serpentard. J'ai trouvé que ça aurait fait « un peu trop »_.) Et Merlin … Pourquoi, par les couilles de Salazar, Merlin faisait il parti de ses aïeuls ? Franchement ? N'était ce pas assez d'avoir deux des fondateurs, mais en plus l'icône de la magie, franchement ? Et depuis quand, le fils d'un démon et d'une femme était il une nymphe ? A moins que … à cette époque, peut être que les Nymphrimes était considéré comme des démons ? Olala, que cela était compliqué … Se grattant l'arrière du crane et se frottant les yeux dans un tic qui lui devenait naturel, Harry se dit que plus le temps passait, et plus il devenait bizarre et différent des autres … Et cela commençait à lui peser … Alors qu'une pensée noir l'habitait, il sentit la grosse tête de Glace se poser sur sa cuisse. Le loup, comme tous les canidés, avait sentit sa détresse. Passant sa main dans les poils souple de l'animal, Harry prit encore une fois son courage a deux mains et en bon Gryffondor qu'il était ouvrit une troisième fois ce livre.

Tournant la page habité de l'Arbre, il arriva encore une fois sur une feuille blanche, avant qu'elle ne commence a se remplir d'elle-même magiquement d'écriture noire.

« **Voila, tu connais à présent tes origines. Nous pouvons déduire des sentiments qui t'habites (et qui sont transmit aux livre par le touché de tes mains sur la couverture) que tu es étonné et un peu … triste ? N'est tu pas fier d'avoir ces puissant Nymphrimes et humains dans ta famille ? Tu devrais, un Nymphrime n'a jamais honte de ses origine, il s'en fait une joie !**

**A présent, nous allons t'expliquer ce qui différencie un Nymphrime d'une simple Nymphe. En fait c'est assez simple. Un Nymphrime est un mâle de la famille royale et …** »

Harry se gratta les tempes. Plus il avançait dans sa lecture, et pire ça devenait ! En plus d'être un descendant de Merlin, de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, d'être une sorte de Nymphe différente, maintenant il faisait parti de la famille royale ? Et puis pourquoi pas le prochain Merlin, hein ?

« **…et il ne net qu'un Nymphrime par dynastie. Le Nymphrime est celui qui prend en charge les décisions royales et qui sert de médiateur entre les humains et les Nymphes. Bien sur, le pouvoir royale n'est pas une charge facile, et même si il alloue un pouvoir hors du commun, faisant des Nymphrimes des presque Dieux, il leur apporte aussi une « malédiction ». … **»

Qu'est ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus … N'y avait il pas assez de chose moche qui l'avait assaillit pendant sa courte vie, qu'il doive en plus supporter une malédiction ? Soupirant de lassitude, et de dépit, il continua sa lecture.

« **…En effet, à l'image des Vampire qui ont un calice, ou des Vélane, leurs cousines, qui n'ont qu'un compagnon, les Nymphrimes n'ont qu'un amour. Un amour pour lequel ils peuvent mourir ou tuer … La jalousie, la puissance, la dévotion et bien d'autre sentiment découle de cette personne. Afin de préparer le Nymphrime a la possibilité que cette personne ne soit pas une femme, il est notable que les Princes (Nymphrimes) sont attiré autant par les femmes que par les hommes. Et … doté d'une capacité à enfanter …**»

- _**…**_

C'était une blague n'est ce pas ? D'après les derniers examens il n'avait pas d'utérus, comment pourrait il enfanter, franchement ? À moins que … Oh non, il ne pouvait pas se faire modifier par magie, c'était impossible ! … _N'est ce pas ?_ Et cette question avait un arrière goût de désespoir …

« … **grâce à une modification du corps au 7****ème**** mois de grossesse. Bien sur cette modification ne dure que le temps de l'accouchement … Et après le corps du Nymphrime reprend sa masculinité. **

**Toute fois, ils ne peuvent concevoir à n'importe quel moment. Il faut que ce soit le 17****ème**** jour et que le soleil soit couché et que la Lune pointe. **»

Harry ferma le livre d'un mouvement sec. Bon, au moins, il ne tomberait pas enceinte n'importe comment ! Prenant le livre sous le bras, il prit la direction de la porte de sortie de la bibliothèque, saluant les ancêtres Malfoy posé aux murs d'un mouvement de tête.

Une fois sorti, il descendit dans le salon et posa le livre sur la table à manger avant de s'installer pour déjeuner, les elfes de maison ayant déjà tout servit. Une fois qu'il eut fini ses lasagnes, très bonnes soit dit en passant, il se leva, prenant le livre afin d'aller le poser dans sa chambre. Il en continuerait la lecture plus tard, trop d'émotions pour la journée …

Il redescendit au salon ou l'attendait Glace et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil pour attendre les Malfoy … Si au moins ils avait une télé … Alors que cette pensée traversa sa pensée, comme par magie, un écran plat apparut devant lui et s'alluma, la télécommande apparaissant sur le bras de son fauteuil.

Décidant de ne pas poser de question, il regarda la télé en attendant le retour des Malfoys.

---

_Une Nymphéas est une Nymphe non adulte. Avant d'être adulte, la Nymphéas doit suivre un rite et être initiée par ses paires. _

_Merlin l'Enchanteur en langage Nymphe._

_Viviane du Lac en Nymphe. _

---

**Moka** : Voila seconde partie ! Enfin ! Et … Si j'ai été si long c'est que j'avais du travail ! Je devais en effet faire un book pour mon entrée dans une prépa (dans laquelle j'ai été prise, youpee !!)

**Harry et Draco** *applaudissements*

**Moka** : merci ! Je suis fier de moi … xD

**Lucius** : Et le prochain chapitre ?

**Moka** : la semaine prochaine peut être … Va savoir ! Plus vraisemblablement al semaine d'après …

**Draco** : pourquoi je n'étais pas dans cette partie ?

**Moka** : parce que tu seras dans la prochaine ?

**Draco** : Ouais … Je veux beaucoup de place dans le prochain !

**Moka** : On verra … Et je m'excuse encore pour les fans de God-Sal … Euh … Salazar et Godric (trop zarb sinon XD) mais a cette époque la l'homosexualité n'était pas toléré hors mariage (ce que je veux dire c'est que si un homme était marié il était toléré qu'il aille voir un homme a coté, mais le tout en secret bien sur …).

A bientôt ! ^^ Review ?


	10. Presque l'heure de Poudlard chap 3

**Chapitre 8 : Poudlard, le retour est proche …(partie 3)**

Il faut savoir une chose. La famille Malfoy est plus grande que ce que l'on peut croire. A savoir que si on entend beaucoup parler de l'Héritier principale et de sa famille, les autres se font plutôt discrets. Toute fois, la famille Malfoy contient plus de 5 familles différentes, et des branches secondaires. Les cracmoles ayant été bouté dans le monde Moldu, pour ne pas qu'ils aient de regrets vis-à-vis de la Magie.

Pour en revenir aux Malfoy, nous voici dans la demeure familiale. C'est-à-dire, celle ou habite la Matriarche de la famille.

- **DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, COMMENT AS-TU OSE !**

- …

Draco se tenait l'arrête du nez, face a son grand père qui lui hurlait dessus. Sa grand mère, elle, était assise dans une chaise roulante, les mains croisées sur ses genoux, et les observait en silence. Pas qu'elle ait peur d'intervenir, seulement qu'elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt pour le moment, et attendait par politesse que son mari termine avant d'intervenir.

- _**Père, calmez vous … Il faut que vous compreniez que…**_

- **Silence Lucius ! Ton fils s'en fiancé a un sang mêlé, qui plus est un Potter ! C'est un déshonneur absolument intolérable ! Et toi ! Toi ! Tu l'as laissé faire !**

-___Puis-je en placer une Grand Père ? Je voudrais vous faire savoir que cela ne vous regarde pas ! De plus, votre avis ne m'intéresse pas. J'épouserai qui j'entends, et qui je choisi, quel que soit votre avis. Sachez que j'ai toute fois voulu vous en parler … Maintenant, face a votre réaction, je vois bien que c'était une erreur … Je crois qu'à l'avenir je garderai ce genre de chose pour moi ! _

- **Comment oses-tu … **

Le grand père en tremblait d'indignation. Draco, lui, avait croisé les bras, et levé la tête en signe de protestation et de défiance.

Peut être devrions on nous expliciter comment ils en étaient arrivé la.

Quand les Malfoy étaient arrivé dans la famille, tout avait plutôt bien commencé. Ils s'étaient saluer, toute en noblesse, hochant les têtes, et souriant. Puis ils avaient pris l'avant festin, avec quelques vers d'apéritif. Avaient discuté un peu, de tout, de rien, de politique, de Poudlard. Puis ils en étaient venus aux fiançailles d'une des cousines des Malfoys avec un membre d'une branche mineur de la famille Black. Ses grands parents l'avaient félicitée. Puis son Grand père s'était tourné vers Draco, et lui avait dit «** Et toi mon garçon, quand penses tu te fiancer ? Tu as déjà quinze ans … **». Ce à quoi Draco avait tiqué, et répondu « _C'est déjà fait Grand Père … Mais merci de t'en soucier !_ ».

Suite a quoi un grand silence s'en était suivit. Lucius avait eut envie de se taper la tête contre un mur, mais sa « noblesse » l'avait retenu. C'était vraiment une mauvaise idée d'avoir parler de ça. Maintenant son père allait demander avec qui, et ce serait l'hécatombe … Mais pourquoi son fils était il si impulsif ? Les Malfoy était pourtant connu pour être froid et maître d'eux non d'un Serpent ! Il devait tenir ça de son grand père … L'homme avait le sang chaud ! Ciel …

- **Ah oui ? Et comment s'appelle-t-elle ?**

Demanda avec le sourire le vieil homme, certain de la bonne fortune de son descendant. Draco hésita avant de répondre, faisant naître la suspicion dans l'esprit de sa famille. Le Serpentard savait très bien que les Malfoy et les Potter étaient des ennemis héréditaires. Lui, personnellement, s'en fichait un peu. S'il se disputait avec Harry à Poudlard et lui pourrissait la vie, c'était uniquement pour maintenir son statut et la légende de la haine de ces deux familles. Bon, le courage n'étant pas l'apanage des Serpentards, Draco recula vers sa mère avant de parler :

- _Ce n'est pas « elle » Grand Père, mais « il », et il s'agit de … hum, Harry Potter._

Suite à quoi son grand Père était devenu blanc, avant de se mettre à crier. Et les ennuis avaient commencé. Maintenant il en était à tenir tête a son Patriarche, quel ennui … et voila qu'il lui blablatait sur la pureté du sang, sur les Potter, ces abrutit, sur la guerre entre leurs familles, sur Harry Potter ce fils de sang de bourbe et indigne de.

Il n'alla toute fois pas plus loin. Draco s'avança rapidement vers lui, et posa ses yeux gris emplit de mépris sur l'homme, lui coupant le souffle. Jamais son petit fils ne l'avait regardé ainsi, il était choqué !

- _Avise toi de l'insulter encore … Et je te jure grand père, que même ta position de patriarche ne te protègera pas !_

Le jeune homme était tout à fait maître de la situation. S'il n'appréciait ni ne dépréciait particulièrement sa Némésis, il n'allait pas le laisser être insulté en sa présence. Car à présent le Survivant était SON fiancé, et rien n'autorisait qui que ce soit à le descendre, car en ce faisant, c'était lui qu'on insultait ! Et même de son Grand Père il ne l'accepterait pas. Les héritiers Malfoy ont toujours eut cette espèce de prestance qui amenait les foule à leur suite, et imposait le respect sans qu'ils n'aient rien à faire. Et Lucius avait ce charisme le plus fort depuis plusieurs générations. Son père manquait de la froideur délicieuse qui caractérise les plus grands aristocrates ! Draco, lui avait hérité de la classe paternel, et de la douce beauté de sa mère, de l'aristocratie et du physique Malfoy, et de l'intelligence et la prestance des Blacks … Il avait tout pour réussir, mais également la puissance des plus Grand Serpentards. Beaucoup de membres de la famille ne se frottait pas a Draco ou Lucius, connaissant leur puissante et prestance. Mais jamais Draco n'avait fait preuve de cette froide force dont il faisait à présent montre devant son aïeul. Lequel sentait à présent la glacial magie du garçon le cerner et l'empêcher de se dérober, il en jugerait inconsciemment.

- **Harry Potter est Mon fiancé, et toute insulte envers sa personne est une insulte envers moi. Ce que je ne tolérerais pas, membre de la famille ou non ! Prenez en note …tous !**

Sur ces mots, Draco tourna les talons, et fit savoir à ses parents qu'il s'en allait, et qu'il pouvait rentrer par ses propres moyens, qu'ils ne se privent pas de la famille par sa faute. Il quitta la demeure, pleine des murmures de sa famille après cela.

**oO0Oo**

Le dit Harry Potter, lui, était écroulé devant la télévision, d'où, sur un sofa, le loup couché en travers de ses genoux, il regardait un film sorcier sur un sorcier perdant ses pouvoir comme punition après avoir insulter un mage, et était obligé de vivre comme un moldu, avant de rencontrer une moldu qui lui faisait découvrir son monde, le prenant pour un étranger. Puis ils tombaient amoureux, et c'est la qu'arrivait la fiancée sorcière qui mettait la pagaille. Il en était a ce passage du film quand il entendit claquer furieusement la porte, un elfe apparaître dans un « pop » et le « il me font tous chier ! » de Draco Malfoy … Soupirant, Harry se demanda ce qui s'était passé, quand le Prince des Serpentard apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, le fixant.

**- Quoi ?**

_- Rien Potter … j'étais entrain de me demander pourquoi je t'avais choisi, ça ne m'apporte que des ennuis …_

**- Je t'ai rien demandé Malfoy, je suis désolé de t'apporter des problèmes, je peux partir si tu veux … ?**

Cette phrase était acide, et avait un goût de déception. Harry se demandait s'il allait devoir repartir. Mais le regard choqué que lui jeta Malfoy lui souffla que non. Le Serpentard renifla dédaigneusement, avant de s'avancer vers lui et de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil.

_- Tu regardes quoi ?_

**- Un film bizarre sur un sorcier sans pouvoir, puni par un espèce de Merlin, et son amour moldu.**

_- Ca s'appelle comment ?_

**- Un cauchemar sans magie …**

_- Quel titre pourri !_ dit en souriant le jeune Malfoy.

**- Tu m'étonne …**

- _Et tu aimes ce genre de film ?_ demanda le Serpentard, se disant que c'était le moment d'en savoir un peu plus sur le Survivant. Pas que ça l'intéresse spécialement, hein, mais si on lui demandait, pour un gage ou pour connaître son fiancer, pour le tester, il devait savoir ses gouts …

**- Bof … Je voulais seulement savoir à quoi ressemblait un film tourné par les sorciers …**

_- Et tu en penses quoi ?_ demanda Draco, curieux.

**- Les sorciers son pas fait pour ça !** répondit Harry en riant.

Draco lui sourit, mais ne répondit rien. Il avait toujours trouvé les films télévisé stupide, peut être sont ce seulement les sorcier peu doué pour cela … Mais aller voir un film moldu était au dessus de ses forces …

Toute fois il n'en fit pas la remarque, décidant de ne pas froisser Harry. Toute fois les sujet de conversations ne manquaient pas … Mais de la engager la conversation … Bon, il était un Malfoy, il pouvait le faire ! Motivation motivation !

_- Alors dis-moi Potter, à part le cinéma sorcier, qu'est ce que tu aimes dans la vie ? _

Draco rosit un peu, et se força à fixer le survivant. Lequel le regardait comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussée. Le Prince des Serpentards était entrain de lui demander ses hobbies ? Voila qui était pratiquement contre nature ! Effrayant …

-** Et bien … Euh, j'aime lire … Bon, pas autant que Mione, ça va de soi, hein, mais j'aime bien … Sinon ben le Quidditch … Sinon, j'aime assez apprendre des nouvelles choses … des trucs sur la magie en général, du moment que ça me concerne pas toute fois … **

Le jeune Malfoy leva un sourcil septique … Voila les hobbies du grand Harry Potter ? Pas de « pourri la vie de Lord V. » ? Pas de « faire chier les Serpentards » ? Pas de « sauvez le monde chaque année qui passe avec élégance, force et courage » ? Mais c'était quoi cette arnaque …

Harry quand a lui se retenait de rire en regardant Draco. Le Serpentard avait l'air totalement choqué ! C'en était presque comique, de le voir la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillé.

Puis le blond abandonna, faisant un signe de la main découragé vers le brun en soupirant, se leva et parti …

Dans sa chambre pour satisfaire les curieux.

Harry, lui le regarda partir, et soupira en passant sa main dans les poils de la tête de Glace … Il se demandait ou était Narcissa et Lucius, pourquoi Draco était rentré plus tôt, et ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire à présent …

_**A suivre …**_

---

**Moka** : Ben voila ! M'aura fallut les vacances de Pâques pour le pondre celui-ci … Bref, désolé du manque de régularité, cette fic est comme moi, désorganisé !

**Draco** : Ou est le dialogue avec nous cette fois ?

**Moka** : A pas. La Flemme. Va coucher, et silence …

**Draco** : Je vois … Egoïste, va te pendre avec le fils de ton ordi !

**Moka** : … *_rictus, use de ses touches pour changer Draco en Goyle et s'en va_*

**Draco** : !! *_effaré_* Eh ! Reviens, me laisse pas comme ça !!

**Moka** : Peut être si j'ai assez de review pour ça !

**Draco** : TT_TT


	11. Poudlard, nous voila ! transition

**Chapitre 9 : Poudlard, nous voila ! (**_**transition**_**)**

**Fin de réunion familiale :**

Il n'avait fallu aux Malfoy que deux heures pour se débarrasser de leur famille et rentrer. En franchissant la porte, il avait trouvé une maison silencieuse comme un caveau. Flippant. En jetant un coup d'œil dans le salon, ils trouvèrent un Harry endormit, un loup sur ses genoux. En demandant à un elfe où était Draco, ils apprirent qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre. S'entre regardant, ils se demandèrent ce avait bien pu se passer, s'étaient ils disputé ? Soupirant, et décidant que ce n'était pas de leur ressort, ils se rendirent dans une des antichambres pour faire dieu seul sait quoi (nda : et nous on ne veut pas savoir =P. **Draco** : pourquoi ? Je veux savoir moi ! Nda : Espèce de pervers ! Va dans ta chambre !!).

**oO0Oo**

**Résumé des jours passés :**

Plusieurs jours passèrent, dans un calme relatif, entre coupé de quelques événements pas vraiment marquant, comme :

_* une fièvre magique pour Harry, très vite guérie par une Narcissa habituée à soigner celles de son fils ou son mari._

_* la rencontre du jardinier magique par Glace, qui lui à couru après, le prenant pour un intrus, et voulant lui croquer les fesses, pauvre sorcier …_

_* l'arrivé d'un mini cyclone magique, vite bouté hors de la propriété par des Malfoy d'une flegme toute britannique …_

_* l'arrivé de la convocation pour Poudlard !_

**oO0Oo**

**Un train à prendre :**

Les Malfoys se levèrent a 5 heure ce matin, réveillant Harry par la même, qui se mit à grogner contre ces aristocrate qui ont besoin de trois heure pour se préparer ! Vers 6 heure, il se leva lui-même, se prépara rapidement, et descendit pour le breakfast, s'étant habitué a la vie de cette famille pendant le mois. Pour la rentrée, Harry ne s'était pas embarrassé esthétiquement, il avait passé un jeans noir, une chemise blanche et ses lentilles de contacte magique, qui depuis qu'il les avait enfilé, s'étaient, il l'avait constaté, fondu dans sa rétine. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas les enlever ... Draco, lui, avait passé un pantalon de toile noir, et une robe de sorcier noire a bordures d'argent. Les parents quand a eux avaient passé des tenues qu'on ne pouvait humainement pas décrire. La femme, une robe vaporeuse, semblant faite de fumée, mais à la fois descente et classe, son chignon savamment désordonné laissant tomber des mèches blondes devant ses yeux. L'homme quand a lui portait la prestance. On ne pouvait pas se focaliser sur ce qu'il portait, tout ce qu'on voyait était son charisme ! Surement un tissu magique …

Ils prirent le petit déjeuné, en parlant de tout et de rien, de manière plutôt décontracté, un peu comme une famille. Et Harry se sentait tout a fait a l'aise à parler avec eux, ayant perdu cette crispation des débuts. Si les Malfoys avaient voulu lui faire du mal, ils auraient eut milles occasion pour cela.

Une fois le repas fini, ils se levèrent tous de concert, et se sourire, d'un de ces sourire complice qu'ont ceux qui savent qu'une épreuve les attend !

Puis tous se réunir autour d'une espèce de sphère dorée de la taille d'un œuf. Tous posèrent un doigt dessus, et dans un sourire disparurent. Merci au porte-au-loin spéciale Gare de King cross.

oO0Oo

**KingCross et une rencontre rouge :**

Ils apparurent tous en même temps (forcément) sur leurs jambes pour les Malfoys, et sur ses fesses sur Harry si Lucius ne l'avait pas retenu par le bras. La Classe, on l'a ou pas …

Quelques sorciers les regardèrent méchamment, et beaucoup prirent Harry pour un Black cousin … Mais ça il ne le sut pas. Il retourna toute fois un regard empoisonné à ces sorciers, occultant le fait que lui-même regardait les Malfoy comme cela avant (nda : la mémoire sélective mon ptit Ryry … **Harry** : …sans commentaire …) .

Puis tout les trois se dirigèrent vers le quai neuf ¾. Et faillirent rentrer dans une famille Weasley bouillonnante de désordre et de stress ... Avant qu'Arthur ne se tourne vers la famille Malfoy pour les invectiver, c'est la voix glaciale et pourtant hésitante (nda : mais ça se remarque vraiment pas. A part pour Narcissa et Draco ! Ceux le connaissant assez pour le noter ne sont pas présent …) de Lucius qui s'éleva :

**- Pardonnez nous, nous ne vous avions pas vu … Pouvons nous passer ?**

Lucius et Narcissa, après avoir interrogé Draco, en avait conclu que les Weasley étaient un peu comme la famille d'Harry, et donc qu'ils devraient composer avec eux. Le plus tard étant le mieux selon eux. Toute fois, étant la famille d'un des parti, ils se devaient de bien se conduire en présence de la famille de leur futur gendre … Voila pourquoi Lucius n'était pas arrogant et insultant, pourquoi Narcissa ne faisait pas mine de se boucher le nez a cause de l'odeur, mais saluait d'un sourire Molly Weasley, et Draco faisait mine de ne pas les voir …

D'ailleurs Molly faillit tomber dans les pommes en voyant cela, et Narcissa se dit qu'elle devrait lui sourire plus souvent ! Toute fois ils s'écartèrent, toute la famille, avant de remarquer un membre en trop dans la famille Malfoy … Un membre avec des cheveux noir et des yeux vert … qui avait disparut il y a un mois …

Et c'est une voix surexcitée et soulagée, appartenant à Ronald Weasley qui hurla un « Harry » pas du tout discret ... Et un Harry désillusionné sur sa possible entrée en douceur qui se frotta les tempes de dépits, avec un Draco se cachant dans son épaule pour rire … Coupant Ron dans son élan pour s'approcher, la bouche grande ouverte de stupeur. Harry avait fait part de son plan aux Malfoys : «_ éviter les Weasley autant que possible, et donc un scandale, et parler a Ron et Hermione le soir …_ » et ils lui avaient répondu _« tu crois que Merlin se beigne avec Mordred dans la méditerranée ?_ » ce qu'il n'avait pas compris tout de suite … et bien la il se disait que, il faut croire que non, Merlin ne faisait pas trempette avec le fils d'Arthur dans la mer … Quand il regarda autour de lui, il vit que tout le monde les fixait, tout ceux qui le connaissait au moins, et les nouveaux par pure curiosité … Oh, ça allait être la fête, vraiment …

_**A suivre**_

**Moka** : Et voila, ceci est une transition, pour pouvoir passez au train (le chapitre 10) puis enfin, vous l'attendiez tous, Poudlard ! (chapitre 11).

**Harry** : dit l'écrivain, en regardant Oggy et les cafards …

**Moka** : Ben quoi ? C'est marrant, et enrichissant de gags pour les jumeaux =D

**Draco** : et QUI qui va subir ? Encore bibi …

**Moka** : On verra, on y est pas encore … En tout cas, j'aimerai savoir ce que vous avez pensez de mon idée de livre ?

**Lucius** : ils s'en fichent ?

**Moka** : … *le _change en Goyle sénior et s'en va_*

**Draco** : Chacun son tour … *_ricanne_*

**Lucius** : … TT-TT Quelle injustice ! Rend moi mon corps de Dieu !

**Moka** : *_déjà plus la_*

**Harry** : Ben comme la dernière fois, hein, si y a pas assez de review, tu garderas cette tronche la … *_sourire en coin_*

**Lucius** : QUOI ??!

**Draco** *_soupire_* Review ?


	12. Arrivée à Poudlard … Le banquet

**Chapitre 11 : Arrivée à Poudlard … Le banquet.**

Draco et Harry s'étaient séparé, et avaient rejoints leur amis, chacun de leur côté harassés de questions. Mais ils avaient décidé, entrevoyant déjà la montagne de questions, quand ils se trouvaient encore au manoir, qu'ils ne répondraient à ces questions (_en mentant un peu pour certaine, afin de conserver leur « secret »_) qu'en un lieu sécuritaire et isolé du reste de l'école. Donc pour l'instant ils étaient assit a leurs table respectives, ensevelis sous les questions, mais ne répondaient pas, et fixaient leurs ongles.

Cela dura, montant en impatience à chaque non-réponse, jusqu'à ce que le Directeur demande le silence, et commence à parler :

**- Chers élèves, chers Professeurs et autres habitants vivant ou non de Poudlard ! Voici une nouvelle année qui commence … Cette année, notre cher Monsieur Russard va partir à la retraite …**

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase, car tous les élèves, même les serpentards, se mirent à hurler de joie. Il attendit un peu, avant de demander le silence, et de reprendre la parole :

**- Je disais donc que Mr Russard va partir a la retraite, mais que le flambeau de la génération futur est déjà assuré avec monsieur ****Stonfire**** …**

En disant le nom du nouveau « concierge », Dumbledore montra de la main un homme assez jeune, ou vieux, impossible de lui donner un âge en fait … et plutôt bien fait de sa personne. Dans le bon mètre quatre vingts, portant une robe de sorcier de couleur pourpre d'une coupe assez singulière, car ouverte que jusqu'au bassin, fermé jusqu'au cou par des sangles de cuir, et composé d'une espèce de cuir (_de dragon surement_). Son pantalon de toile noir brodé de bordeaux brillant, et ses chaussures de cuir noir.

Son visage était plutôt agréable à regarder, d'une force très masculine, si l'on commençait par le bas, un menton volontaire qui vous disait que lui faire baisser la tête n'était pas chose aisée, une bouche charnue, étirée en un fin sourire de côté, hésitant entre l'amusement et le sadisme, un nez fin, justement proportionné pour se trouver la ou il faut comme il faut, et quand on parvenait au niveau des yeux, une irrésistible envie de s'enfuir ou de se pâmer : en amande, plissé dans un rire silencieux, de petite ride au coin des yeux témoignant de l'amusement constant de leur propriétaire, les yeux de Stephan Stonfire était d'un bleu nuit parsemé de millier d'étoiles d'or, et doté d'un hypnotisme sans pareil …

Pour entouré ce visage riant de prédateur, des cheveux de couleur noir ébène attaché en catogan et chatouillant de la pointe ses épaules. L'homme dégageait un charisme certain, faisant réfléchir certains petits plaisantins. Il ne s'agissait certainement pas la d'un cracmol, Dumbledore prenait il la sécurité et les règles plus au sérieux aujourd'hui ? Ou alors était-il trop idiot pour les prendre la main dans le sac ? Ou peut être un « dôle de zozo » lui aussi ? Certains, comme les jumeaux Weasley se demandaient déjà comment ils allaient pouvoir tester ce nouveau « pion ».

_- Bonjour, et merci de m'accueillir parmi vous …_

La voix de l'homme était d'un beau ténor ronronnant, comme on aurait imaginé la voix d'un tigre ou d'une panthère … On y devinait la nature sauvage et puissante de l'homme. Ceux qui avaient l'espoir de se trouver face a un homme facile a vivre déchantèrent vite, sentant l'âme du dominant dans ce fauve qu'était Stephan.

L'homme s'amusait d'ailleurs beaucoup en regardant les différents visages des élèves … Il fixa finalement ses yeux bleu nuit dans ceux poison du Survivant, et la défiance ainsi que la méfiance qu'il y vit le fit sourire. Le garçon n'allait pas être facile à approcher, mais il se ferait un devoir de gagner sa confiance … Après tout le Maître attendait cela de lui. Et ce serait amusant …

Albus Dumbledore reprit la parole, afin d'expliquer la suite à ses élèves et professeurs :

**- Maintenant que je vous ai présenté Stephan, je vais reprendre pour votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal … Il n'arrivera malheureusement que dans une semaine, donc c'est monsieur Snape qui prendra ce cours en attendant …**

Plusieurs élèves, dont Harry, se tapèrent la tête sur la table en entendant ce qu'il imaginait comme pire que tout :

**Snape dans deux cours obligatoires !**

Pouvait on rêver pire ? A part Voldemort lui-même bien sur … Beaucoup pensèrent que non … Le temps leur apprendrait que si, il y avait pire …

Mais revenons-en à nos moutons !

Albus Dumbledore parla longuement, prenant un malin plaisir à faire patienter les ventres criant famine de ses concitoyens. Ron en prit le partir de mimer la pendaison, pendant que les élèves commençaient à ne plus écouter et à parler entre eux. Albus décida que cela suffisait, et tapa dans ses mains, annonçant un « **A table et bon appétit** » qui fut salué d'une salve et nombreux « _enfin_ _!_ » qui le firent sourire.

**oO0Oo**

Finissant leur assiette en souriant, les Gryffondor papotaient tranquillement, avant qu'un Dean dont la curiosité légendaire était connu comme la cicatrice d'Harry … enfin un peu moins, mais bon … ne pose une question qui plomba vite le morale d'Harry :

**- Hey Harry ! Pourquoi t'étais avec Malfouine tout a l'heure, il te tient avec quoi ? Tu veux qu'on lui passe l'envie de te faire du chantage ?**

Harry le regarda un instant, figé sur le sourire d'une blague de Fred, avant que son visage ne se décompose a vu d'œil, l'orage se présentant de manière inquiétante dans ses yeux … Certes, il savait que beaucoup prendraient mal sa « relation » avec le Serpentard, mais de la à croire qu'il était capable de lui obéir pour du chantage ! Il en fut vexé ! Il jeta un regard aussi venimeux que celui d'un serpent, obligeant le jeune Thomas à avoir un mouvement de recule assez peureux.

_- Mêle-toi de ton cul Dean ! Et si tu insulte encore une fois Draco, je te montrerais moi, ce que c'est d'être une fouine, pour que tu prennes la mesure de tes paroles ! Il ne me tient avec rien, je reste avec lui de mon plein gré parce que … Ca ne te regarde pas en fait, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir ! De toute manière le diner est fini, on s'en va ! Allez du nerf !_

Sur ces mots dit d'un ton froid et assez effrayant, le Survivant se leva, donnant le départ a une vague organisé de « levage de cul » des bancs. Même les Serpentard n'avaient jamais obtenu cela, Draco en grimaça d'ailleurs d'une certaine jalousie.

Dean était blanc, et ce n'était pas de farine. Personne ne voulait mettre Harry Potter en colère, à part Snape, Malfoy, ses Serpentards, les mangemorts et Voldemort, mais ça c'était tous des fous, donc ça ne contait pas …

Et Dean se jura ce jour la de refreiner sa curiosité à un niveau viable et non dangereux pour sa sécurité personnelle …

C'est dans une apparente bonne humeur (_pour les autres_) que les Gryffondor rejoignirent leurs Dortoirs pour passez une nuit calme, pensaient ils.

Mais Harry savait que la sienne serait passé a expliquer a ses amis que non, Draco Malfoy ne lui avait jeté aucun sort, et a prouver que oui il … l'aimait. Cela aurait été facile si ça avait été vrai … Mais en l'occurrence, le Serpentard et lui n'était pas « un couple d'amoureux » mais des « futur marié en arrangement » ce qui ne plairait certainement pas a ses amis … Et s'il leur en parlait, il prenait le risque qu'un jour un mot de trop ou une attitude déplacée mette la puce a l'oreille des adultes ou même de Voldemort, et ça ce n'était pas envisageable … Aussi Draco et lui avaient ils pris la décision de tout garder pour eux, pour le moment du moins … Peut être plus tard prendraient ils le risque d'en parler a quelqu'un, mais ils choisiraient bien qui, et se concerteraient avant …

Quand tous les Gryffondor furent dans la salle commune, se dirent bonne nuit et disparurent, ne laissant que Ron, Hermione et lui, Harry se fit la réflexion que la nuit allait être longue …

**oO0Oo**

Draco quand à lui se leva comme un Prince, et les Serpentard se levèrent les un derrière les autres, suivant une hiérarchie connue d'eux seul, les premières années en dernier.

La répartition avait été ennuyante, et Draco s'était contenter de quelques bâillements aristocratiques, et de regard ennuyé à l'assistance.

Blaise Zabini, meilleur ami de Draco Malfoy, le regardait d'un œil torve, pendant que le prince prenait la tête de la formation pour les mener aux dortoirs, à côté des Préfets.

Blaise avait entendu par plusieurs élèves la même chose : Draco Malfoy trainait volontairement avec Harry Potter. Il n'y avait pas cru, jusqu'à ce que pendant le repas un 6ème année ne s'amuse à critiquer le Survivant. Là, Blaise, avait bien été obligé de l'admettre. En regardant un Draco Malfoy dans toute sa froide colère, invectiver le jeune homme se recroquevillant peu a peu sur sa place, que non, le Prince n'était pas « forcé » d'être avec le héro du monde sorcier. C'était son choix, et personne ne s'avisait de critiquer un « choix » de Draco … Cela entrainait des insultes et des sermons que tous les serpentards tenaient à éviter …

Toute fois, quand tous furent dans leurs chambre, et Draco dans la sienne avec Blaise (Zabini) et Théodore (Nott), le black ne se laissa pas intimider par le masque de « _ne me parlez pas ou vous le regretterez_ » de Draco.

Blaise s'approcha du dernier et unique rejetons de la branche principale des Malfoy (_Draco pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris_), s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit du Prince, et le fixa un instant, avant de sortir une magnifique phrase :

**- C'est quoi cette histoire ?**

Le Black connaissait le blond depuis la première année de Poudlard. Et même avant, car sa mère venait souvent pour prendre le temps chez les Malfoy. Blaise Zabini était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un meilleur ami pour le jeune Lord anglais. Toute fois il n'en était pas vraiment un, car des amis se confient tout, partage tout, et se font une vrai confiance. Eux savaient que plutôt que de construire un mensonge, il était plus facile de ne rien dire et de garder le secret. Aussi, tacitement, avaient ils décidé de se soutenir comme des amis, mais de rester les Serpentards qu'ils sont avant tout : les intrigues, les secrets et la non effusion étant ce qu'ils faisaient de mieux … Pas forcement pour un mal …

Toujours est-il qu'au moment où le blond tourna ses yeux argent en fusion vers lui, Blaise Zabini souhaita ne jamais avoir été son ami … Car à cet instant, cette question qu'il avait posée par curiosité amicale, lui valait a présent un « regard glacial de Malfoy ». Ce que personne ne voulait … _Vraiment personne. _

**- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Blaise … Que veux tu que soit cette histoire ? Que veux tu que je te dise ? Comme les autres tu as déjà ta propre opinion … **

_- Tu te trompes … Je suis juste curieux Draco … Pourquoi as tu fais le voyage du train en compagnie d'une des personne que tu détestes le plus … Et pourquoi ton père avait l'air de l'apprécié, ainsi que ta mère … ?_

**- … Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire …**

_- Ce que je veux dire, Dray, c'est que ça n'a jamais été le grand amour entre Potter et toi … et la, quand on vous voit ensemble, ça a des airs de Roméo et Juliette, franchement … Et je te dirais pas qui est le plus « féminin » des deux … hein !_

**- T'es con Zabini … Potter et moi, on **…, Draco soupira en se frottant l'arrête nasale …

Comment allait il présenter ça … Oh, et puis pourquoi chercher, il fallait que « ça se sache » et que les gens y croit … Alors si Zabini ne le savait pas, ou au moins n'avait pas « la version officielle de l'histoire » ça ne serait pas bon … et surtout pas très crédible … Après tout le noir lui parlait de toutes ses conquêtes amoureuses, et il lui avait fait promettre d'en faire de même …

- **On pas comme Roméo et Juliette, vu que notre fin sera pas tragique comme ces deux débiles tout guimauve ! **

Le noir en garda la bouche ouverte sans pouvoir parler pendant un bon moment … Puis il éclata de rire, au grand déplaisir du prince ... avant d'essuyer une larme au coin de l'œil, et de poser une main amicale (_ou compatissante ?_) sur l'épaule de Draco.

_- Mon ami, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais tout ça, mais a moi, tu peux tout dire tu sais … C'est quoi la véritable raison … ? _

- …, Draco en resta muet un instant, avant de devenir rouge … Le noir osait remettre en cause sa parole ! Oh, bien sur, ce n'était pas la vérité, mais la question n'était pas … Le fait était qu'il ne le croyait pas, et ça, le blond le prenait mal ! Aussi prit il le noir par le col, le leva de son lit, avant de s'enfermer derrière ses rideaux à baldaquins …

Quand Blaise se retrouva éjecté avec colère, il en resta bouche bé … Apparemment Draco avait mal prit sa remarque, et le …boudait ? Le noir n'en revenait pas … Toute fois, il ne chercha pas a faire plier le blond, puisqu'il savait qu'un Prince énervé ne s'approchait pas et ne s'amadouait pas … Donc il abandonna pour la soirée, il essaierait le lendemain … Avec plus de succès, espérait il, et aussi plus de tact …

**oO0Oo**

**- Salle commune des Gryffondor -**

_- COMMENT CA TU L'AIMES ??_

Cette phrase hurler par un roux, aussi rouge que sa couleur de cheveux, aurait réveillée n'importe qui, si une jeune fille pleine de bon sens, anticipant les caractères bouillonnant de ses amis n'avait placé un sort de silence autour d'eux.

Bon, pour comprendre comment on en est venu la, il faut revenir une demi heure plus tôt … (_nda__ : j'aime bien les retours en arrière, vous avez vu ? =P_)

**-- UNE DEMI-HEURE PLUS TÔT --**

Le trio « infernal » des Gryffondors s'installa en silence dans les fauteuils rouge et moelleux de la salle des rouges et or. Hermione croisa ses jambes, et joignit ses mains sur ses genoux, avant de se raviser, et de sortir sa baguette pour jeter un sort de silence autour d'eux. Autant pour les prémunir contre un quelconque espion, que pour éviter de réveiller les morts si des cris venaient à être échangés ! Ron, lui, se laissa tomber sans élégance aucune dans le fauteuil à droite d'Hermione, et grimaça en regardant Harry s'installer avec la grâce des Malfoy, mimique qu'il avait prise en vivant ces jours avec eux, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il croisa les jambes comme Lucius le faisait si souvent, avec la grâce masculine des Lords. Ne lui manquait qu'un verre de scotch pour parachever le tableau. Hermione fut surprise en l'observant. Depuis quand Harry dégageait il cette prestance aristocratique ? Quelque chose avait échappé à ces deux amis, et Hermione voulait absolument savoir quoi !

C'est Ron qui parla le premier :

- Bon … Aujourd'hui, j'ai cru vivre un cauchemar … D'abord Malfoy arrive dans notre compartiment, et s'installe comme en terrain conquit. Ensuite tu le défends, tu lui parles gentiment et je ne sais pas trop quoi d'autre ! Et quand un des nôtres spécule sur la possibilité qu'il te fasse du chantage tu montes sur tes grands chevaux ! Alors, expliques-nous Harry ? Pourquoi tu restes avec la fouine ? Merde quoi ! C'est notre ennemi depuis les premières années, et la, vous êtes tout choux tout crème ! Pourquoi non d'un chien ?

**- Je … Comment vous expliquer ça …**

Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment commencer et comment finir. Mais surtout il se tâtait pour savoir comment déguiser la vérité.

Hermione intervint à son tour :

- Commence par le début Harry …

- **Et bien ça date d'un an et demi en fait … Je … La troisième année, la fin en fait … Donc pas tout a fait … Enfin bref, c'était après que j'ai … qu'on ai détruit le Basilic ! J'ai eu un peu de mal, en fait, a m'en remettre si vous vous en souvenez bien … Faut dire que le poison, le fait d'avoir presque perdu Ginny, enfin tout ça quoi, ça m'avait vachement secoué … J'ai passé plusieurs jour dans le parc, et je … Enfin, Malfoy est venu me parler ce jour la … Sans animosité, sans venin rien, juste pour parler … Bien sur je me suis tout de suite méfié, j'ai pensé a un piège, mais … Finalement il a fini de parlé, s'est levé et est parti, et rien d'autre n'est arrivé … Ensuite je lui ai reparlé plusieurs fois comme ça, juste pour l'envie … Et je dois dire que même s'il est acide, assez snobe et plutôt narcissique, quand il est sérieux et qu'il parle sans venin, sa conversation est intéressante ! Bien sur nous n'avons pas arrêté de nous chamailler pour autant … C'est l'année dernière, un peu avant Noël qu'on est passé du « ami dans un monde imaginaire et ennemi dans le monde réel » à « connaissance amicale dans le monde réel » ! Toute fois nous avons continué nos piques cinglante en la présence de nos amis … Parce que ce n'était pas « normal » que notre « relation » change ainsi … Vous auriez eut peur qu'il m'ait jeté un sort, et les Serpentards …ben ils l'auraient surement mal pris quoi … Draco et moi, on a décidé de garder notre nouvelle amitié pour nous … Et puis de fil en aiguilles … euh, je sais pas trop comment vous dire ça mais bon … On a commencer a devenir vraiment ami … Et, enfin bon, on s'est décidé a sortir ensemble et**

**- **_Quoi ? Tu … tu sors avec Malfoy ? Mais … Mais Harry … Mon pote, haha … Tu ne peux pas sortir avec la fouine_ _!_, geignit un Ron désespéré.

Ah, oui … Harry avait espéré qu'il pourrait finir sa petite histoire préparé avec Draco avant que Ron ne s'énerve et ne pose des questions, ne le coupant dans son élan, mais apparemment cela était trop demandé au roux, qui loin d'être rouge de colère, était blanc de peur … Restait à savoir si le fait qu'il sortait avec un homme était moins grave que le fait de sortir avec « la fouine ». Après tout il ne savait rien sur la tolérance que ses amis pouvaient développer. Après, s'ils ne toléraient pas son couple avec le blond, il aurait placé sa confiance au mauvais endroit, et serait bien dans la mouise … Mais le temps n'était plus à ce genre de considération, il était lancé et il fallait finir a présent. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et se pencha en avant, joignant les mains, et regardant son ami dans les yeux :

_- Ron. Tu sais, je t'adore … Mione aussi d'ailleurs_, ajouta t'il dans un sourire, _mais je ne tolèrerais pas que ma vie sois régie par d'autres que moi ! Si je veux sortir avec Merlin ou Viviane, ce n'est pas tes affaires, ce sont les miennes ! Si tu veux te taper Voldemort ou Bellatrix, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais les tiennes ! Bien sur, ce sera en grimaçant que je te regarderais, c'est dégoûtant en soi, mais je ne me permettrai pas de critiquer, je ne t'approcherai seulement plus, tu comprends mon pote ? Enfin, tout ceci est de l'exagération en règle, mais ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer, c'est qu'avec qui je compte faire ma vie, ce n'est pas à toi de le juger, d'accord ?_

- **Harry … Je comprends ton point de vu**, entama Hermione, **mais tu as toujours détesté Malfoy … Comment pouvez vous sortir ensemble après tout ce que vous vous êtes fait ! Vous n'avez pas été tendre jusqu'à présent, si je puis me permettre … Et l'année dernière a été particulièrement … violente !**

_- Tu as raison, mais c'est tout à fait normal. Pour camoufler notre relation, nous avons augmenté en violence et paroles virulentes, afin que tous se focalisent sur ça ! Et apparemment ça a été assez efficace !_

Harry sourit sur ces dernières paroles. Un sourire satisfait. C'est que c'était amusant cette mise en scène, il en venait même à inventer au fur et a mesure … La seule ombre au tableau étant qu'il devait mentir a ses meilleurs amis, pratiquement sa famille ... Mais si ainsi il prémunissait ses amis contre le danger, alors il était près a assumer le mensonge …

- _Mais je n'y peux vraiment rien, tu sais Mione … Je suis tombé amoureux, et c'est impossible pour moi de_

_**- COMMENT CA TU L'AIMES ??**_

S'en suivit une discussion animé sur la santé mentale d'Harry, ou ce dernier fini par perdre patience devant l'abstinence de son ami a le dire « malade » et le silence de la jeune fille, qui se contentait de l'observé. Il se leva, toisa son ami, et quitta la pièce en lui faisant un bras d'honneur, avant de sortir de la salle et de décider d'aller dormir dans la salle sur demande, n'ayant pas envie de subir les assauts de son « meilleur ami » au réveil …

Ron resta figé un instant, après le départ de son ami, avant de jurer, et de se faire frapper l'épaule par une Hermione rouge devant la grossièreté imagé du roux. Elle se leva à son tour, l'abandonnant d'un « bon soir » et montant dans son dortoir pour dormir. Ron resta un instant tétanisé, puis se décida à monter lui aussi se coucher …

Et c'est ainsi que ce termina cette soirée … Et demain les attendait pour une journée de cours … mouvementé !

Bonne nuit Poudlard …Dort bien !

**oO0Oo**

**-- LES COULICES --**

**Moka : **Et bien voila le chapitre 11, après moult péripéties, j'ai enfin réussi à le terminé !

**Draco :** Disons carrément que tu n'avais pas le temps d'écrire …

**Moka : **Carrément, ouais …

**Harry :** En fait on n'a pas grand-chose à dire … dans le prochain chapitre, on fera une avancé rapide dans le temps, et vous rencontrerez le super prof de DCFM … Vous allez l'aimer, c'est sur … moi, je l'adore …

**Draco : **Pourquoi t'es vert en parlant du prof ? Et pourquoi tu donnes des coups de poings sur ce ballon à pied ?

**Moka : **C'est un punching-ball …

**Harry :** Je vais le tuer … Je le tuerai …

**Draco : **Apparemment je ne suis pas sur de ton amour pour ce prof …

**Moka :** Une tite review ? Juste pour calmer ce pauvre Ryry qui va beaucoup souffrir dans les prochains chapitres …

**Harry : **Pourquoi que moi ???!

**Moka : **Punition pour ton insolence !

**Harry :** QUOI ?!

**Draco** : Pitié … Une** review** en échange de silence ?


	13. Introduction Le Debut du cauchemar

**Chapitre 12 : le début du cauchemar … (Introduction)**

Quand Draco se réveilla le lendemain matin, il se rendit compte que, pour changer (notez l'ironie), il était le premier debout. Il soupira, et se leva pour aller prendre une douche. Nous vous passerons les détails, ça ne vous regarde pas, franchement, la manière dont Draco se douche !

Une fois près, il constata que ses camarades dormaient encore. Toute fois il ne s'en inquiéta pas car il n'était que 5 heure du matin. Il prit ses affaires, et sortit du dortoir, puis de la salle commune. Aujourd'hui il n'avait pas envie d'attendre que tous se réveille, et puis les guerres inter maison ne commençaient pas les premiers jours. Il fallait en général une semaine aux maisons pour former les premières années « à la guerre ». Et cette année ça allait peut être changé, vu que les « deux princes » était « ensemble » … Il avait hâte de voir ça … D'ailleurs cela lui arracha un petit rire … Qui le força a regarder autour de lui suspicieusement pour voir si personne ne l'avait vu … Une fois rassuré, il installa son petit sourire supérieur sur ses lèvres, et se rendit à la grande salle, qui ne serait surement pas pleine, non moins qu'elle serait vide …

Une fois entré, il leva un sourcil septique. Depuis quand sa majesté Potter se levait aussi tôt le matin ? En général les Gryffondors étaient les derniers à entrer dans la salle … Et le trio les derniers des Gryffondors … Constatant qu'avec deux Serdaigles et un Poufsouffle ils étaient les seuls dans la grande salle, Draco se dirigea vers lui.

**- Salut **_**Harry**_** … Comment tu vas ce matin ? Pas trop dur ta soirée ?**

Un sourire en coin se profila sur son visage. Il se doutait bien que la **belette** et la **miss je sais tout** ne lui avait pas passé sa nouvelle connaissance : lui-même.

Harry s'était levé le matin même, a 4h30, après un magnifique cauchemar, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé chez les Malfoys … Il avait finalement prit le parti de rentrer tard (ou tôt) dans la nuit pour se coucher dans son propre lit. Au son des ronflements de Ron, il n'avait pu se rendormir, il avait donc pris le parti d'aller se laver tranquillement, et seul pour cette fois, et non en commun comme en avaient l'habitude les Gryff', ce qui lui avait pris une bonne demi heure, avant de descendre dans la grande salle lire un peu et prendre un ersatz de petit déjeuné, en attendant ses amis.

Alors qu'il buvait une gorgé de son chocolat chaud, c'est le prince des serpentards dans toute sa splendeur qu'il vit entrer. Et indiscutablement, il se sentit mieux. Parce que jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Draco Malfoy entrer dans la grande salle, il devait porter ce mensonge par lui-même, et non a deux comme ils l'avaient décidé …

- _Ca va, j'ai connu pire … Toute fois je m'en serais bien passé … Et toi ?_

_- _**Bah, tu sais … Les questions auxquelles ont a pas envie de répondre et ce qui va avec …**

Draco sourit et Harry lui rendit ce sourire de connivence. De l'extérieur cette conversation n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, mais de l'intérieur, pour eux, ils savaient que cette conversation contenait la question « Ont-ils cru a nos mensonges ».

Puis Draco s'assit a coté d'Harry, et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Bien sur, normalement jamais Draco ne se serait assit pour rien a la table des rouge et ors. Tout ceci faisait partit de leur plan. Ils avaient prévu presque un mois d'action au Manoir. Mais ça, ils étaient les seuls à le savoir, de l'extérieur, encore une fois, on ne voyait que Le Prince des Serpentard assit a la table des ennemis héréditaires de sa maison ! Ce qui pouvait en choquer certain, et même beaucoup …

La grande salle commença à se remplir graduellement, et chaque élève qui entrait dans la grande salle les fixait étonné par ce phénomène aussi rare qu'étrange ! Et les discutions étaient animées sur le sujet ! Et quand le premier Gryffondor entra dans la salle pour prendre son petit déjeuné, il faillit mourir d'une crise cardiaque !

Quand Seamus vit Harry, un coude sur la table, et sa joue sur sa main, entrain de parler avec un Malfoy buvant tranquillement son café entre deux réponses, il se frotta les yeux pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas en plein rêve éveillé. Mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, il constata que le serpentard était toujours la, et que Harry lui souriait …

Il se dirigea donc vers la table, et s'assit a sa place habituel, deux places plus loin qu'Harry … Il se servit du thé en rêvant a moitié, se prépara une tartine de confiture qu'il avait l'intention de manger. Toute fois, alors qu'il portait la chose a sa bouche, il vit Draco Malfoy se pencher à l'oreille d'Harry, et lui chuchoter un truc, qui fit s'enflammer les joue du Gryffondor, et lui faire donner un petit coup au serpentard, qui partit dans un éclat de rire, choquant Seamus plus qu'il ne l'était déjà par les joues d'Harry !

C'est la bouche ouverte, la tartine a quelques centimètre de sa bouche, les yeux fixé sur les Princes que le trouvèrent les autres Gryffondors en entrant en masse dans la grande salle ! S'installant tous a une place prévu pour eux, ils regardèrent aussi avec stupéfactions le blond et le brun discuté calmement et en souriant, les joues d'Harry encore légèrement rouge. Et quand Ron arriva dans la grande salle, il marqua un arrêt, avant de se diriger vers son meilleur ami. Il constata que Draco Malfoy scouatait sa place, a la droite d'Harry, et celui lui tira une grimace ! Toute fois il ne fit aucun commentaire, et se contenta de s'assoit à côté de Draco en silence, et de se servir du café. Cela surprit plus d'un Gryffondor, et le seul serpentard a leur table, qui se demanda si la belette n'était pas malade ! Mais cela fit sourire de plaisir Harry qui se réjouit intérieurement. Son meilleur ami acceptait sa relation avec le Serpentard ! Fictive, certes, mais importante en elle-même ! Hermione qui était arrivée en même temps leurs sourit, et s'installa a gauche d'Harry, a sa place permanente !

**- Alors Mal- … Draco. Dis-moi, je conçois qu'Harry et toi … soyez proches, mais pourquoi es tu a notre table exactement ?**

A cette question, la table se fit silencieuse, attentive a la réponse.

- _Et bien Granger, si tu veux tout savoir, en entrant dans la grande salle j'ai vu Harry seul à table, et je suis venu lui tenir compagnie !_

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire de plus. Et Harry comme Draco le savaient. Aussi, c'est sans attendre autre chose de cet échange qu'ils finirent leur petit déjeuner. Une fois le tout terminé, c'est ensemble que les deux princes se levèrent, s'excusant auprès des Gryffondors et sortirent pour discuter plus en avant de leur plan.

**oO0Oo**

**------- ! SONDAGE IMPORTANT - + - POUR TOI LECTEUR ! -------**

**Harry **: Mais … C'est super court !!

**Moka** : Désolé !! Et je suis désolé du délai, mais j'ai quelques petits problèmes. A savoir : un manque cruel d'inspiration, un manque de temps, du travail, des stages, des vacances sans le net etc. etc

**Draco** : ouais, c'est ça, cherche toi des excuses …

**Moka :** Mais c'est vrai !

**Harry : **Débrouille toi … C'est un travail comme un autre !

**Moka :** et sans idée je fais quoi ?

**Lucius :** Propose aux revieweur de choisir !

**Moka : **Revieuweur … ? é__è

**Lucius : **Oh ça va, hein ! Finalement trouve une solution toi même si c'est pour te moquer de moi !

**Moka : **Oh …

Ben pourquoi pas !

_*Donc cher lecteur,*_

_C'est toi qui va continuer, en quelque sorte, le prochain chapitre. Donc voici quelque proposition. J'attends un minimum de __**trois review pour lancer l'écriture**__ de l'autre chapitre, donc __**trois approbations pour une idée**__ !_

_Une fois qu'une proposition aura eut trois voix, je lancerai l'écriture ! _

**Proposition 1**. Harry Et Draco, passe la journée ensemble. Ils évitent leurs groupes respectifs, et passe l'entière journée à parler de leur plan. Mais un petit problème survient, un élève ou une, amoureux (se) de l'un des princes fait un scandale sur le fait qu'ils soient ensemble et demande des preuves. Une fois cette affaire réglée, ils arrivent en retard au premier cours et sont collé. S'en suit une dispute (à l'abri des regards), une bagarre et un malaise. Ils ne se reparlent pas avant la retenue, qui va être assez … (pleine de sous entendu u_u)

**Proposition 2.** Harry et Draco parle pendant quelques minutes de la suite de leur plan, puis se séparent. Ils passent la journée avec leurs amis. Le dernier cours de la journée est potion, et le Trio arrive pile à l'heure, mais Severus veut s'en donner a cœur joie. S'en suit un moment ou Draco prend la défense d'Harry, et ou Severus tombe pratiquement dans les pommes. La journée est plutôt calme et Harry finit enfermé dans son lit à lire la suite du livre.

**Proposition 3****. **On fait une avance rapide, avec un petit rappel du plan et de l'intrigue par Dray et Ry, on passe rapidement les journées, jusqu'à l'arrivée du nouveau prof de DFCM. On a de temps en temps l'intervention du nouveau concierge, et on en apprend plus sur lui et le nouveau prof de DCFM.

**Proposition 4****.** Un POV du concierge sur Poudlard et on en apprend plus sur lui et uniquement ça.

A vous de choisir maintenant ^^ J'attends les réponses avant de commencer quoi que ce soit ^^

**-----RECHERCHE DESSINATEURS ----**

Je cherche quelqu'un pour me dessiner Glace (Œil de Glace). Le Plus beau dessin verra son auteur avoir une place dans mon Histoire. Son nom y apparaitra, et il y aura sa place sur plusieurs chapitres.

Merci =)

---- PARDONNEZ-MOI ! ----

Pour me faire pardonner le délai et la non parution de la suite tout de suite, voici un extrait de ma nouvelle fic en court, qui sera un Siri Moony « **Lettre a un Ami** » Elle devrait être bouclé dans une semaine environ … Sauf si j'ai trop de travail (je fais un stage intensif d'une semaine dans mon école d'art pour me mettre dans le bateau ^^), ça sera deux semaine alors u_u':

**Lettre à un ami.**

_« Sirius courait dans les couloirs, en direction du bureau du Directeur. Peut être avait il encore une chance de rattraper Remus, et de l'empêcher de voir le directeur. Il ne pensa pas un instant que peut être cette lettre datait du matin, et qu'il était l'après midi. Qu'il n'avait pas vu Remus de la journée, et que peut être il avait déjà quitté Poudlard. Non, pas instant ces idées ne traversèrent son esprit, tout ce qu'il pensa fut « __**je dois trouver Remus**__ »._

_Il finit par tourner à un virage, et il le vit. Sa taille fine, sa petite taille, ses cheveux miel, et sa nuque blanche. Il le fixa un instant, s'arrêtant de courir. Remus était vraiment fin, et avait vraiment l'air fragile. Un peu comme une fille. Sauf qu'il n'en était pas une. Et que si Sirius ne bougeait pas son cul rapidement, il allait tourner au coin et trouver la gargouille menant au bureau du Directeur ! Il se remit à courir, et alors que le jeune lycanthrope allait tourner, lui mit la main sur l'épaule et le tira à lui, lui faisant faire une rotation un peu trop violente. Et tout ce que Sirius eut le temps de voir, fut le visage surprit et les yeux rougis de Remus, avant que le Gryffondor aux yeux ambre ne s'étale sur lui, l'entraînant dans une chute sur le sol glacé et dur de Poudlard. Apparemment il avait mis trop de force dans son geste … Zut alors. »_

Merci a tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu jusqu'à présent ! Et continuent à me lire ^^ Je sais que je ne réponds pas aux review une par une, ni même sur la fic, mais sachez que je les lis toutes ^^ Et j'apprécie énormément !

Passez tous de très bonnes vacances, en espérant pas trop vous décevoir avec ce non chapitre ^^ '


	14. Une journée presque comme les autres …

**Chapitre 13 : Une journée presque comme les autres …**

**oO0Oo**

Draco et Harry étaient sortis les premiers de la grande salle. Ils se regardèrent un instant, et d'un commun accord se dirigèrent vers une salle vide. Harry entra le premier, et Draco le suivit, avant de coller la porte et de lancer un sort d'insonorisation. D'aucun le diront paranoïaque, lui leur répondra qu'en temps de guerre on est jamais trop prudent, juste prévoyant ! Soupirant pour ce court moment de répit, Draco se tourna vers le Gryffondor, et le fixa un instant en silence. Harry avait certes quelque peu adopté la classe des Malfoys, il se tenait de manière plus digne, avec cette sorte de prestance que ceux de la famille de Draco se voyaient inculqué dès l'enfance. Draco se demandait encore comment en un lapse de temps si court le Gryffondor s'était si vite adapté a la situation. Mais pour l'instant la question n'était pas la, et admirer le survivant n'était pas dans les attributions d'un Malfoy. Aussi Draco se fustigea, avant de s'avancer vers Harry. Ce dernier tourna les yeux vers lui, et un petit sourire en coin naquit aux commissures de ses lèvres. Cette situation l'amusait. Posté de coté à deux pas de la fenêtre, le Gryffondor avait quelque chose d'une œuvre d'art sur le moment. Le soleil du matin se posait sur sa crinière noire comme les ténèbres, relevant sa peau claire. Et derrière ses binocles, que le Gryffondor avait remis en revenant à Poudlard, ses yeux d'un vert unique, qui semblaient capable de lire jusqu'au font de votre âme, brillait d'une lueur d'espièglerie peu rassurante. Ce fut d'ailleurs cette lueur qui sortit le serpentard de sa contemplation. Il se secoua (mentalement bien sur) et repris sur lui. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris non d'un hippogriffe ?

_- Alors _**Harry**_. Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé hier. Puis nous discuterons de la suite. _

Harry lui sourit, chose qui lui venait naturellement à présent, et qui laissait toujours Draco perplexe. Puis lui décrivit sa soirée avec forts détails. Draco sourit à l'entente de cette description. Puis quand se fut son tour, il se fit évasif, mais Harry n'insista pas. Une fois cela réglé, il y eut un instant de flottement.

Finalement Draco eut un sourire diabolique, qui envoya des frissons d'appréhension dans la colonne vertébrale d'Harry, avant qu'un jumeau ne vienne prendre place sur ses lèvres. Il se sentait légèrement mal à l'idée de mentir à ses amis, mais il devait bien l'assumer : cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé !

Draco s'approcha de sa démarche féline d'Harry, et le Gryffondor frissonna d'appréhension. S'il s'approchait, c'est que la suite du plan allait être analysée. Le rouge et or se pencha vers le blond, et tendit l'oreille. Prudence, toujours …

**Pov Harry**

Il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un nous surprenne. Si nous sommes proches, on peut feindre de faire « autre chose » ici …

Et doucement, un chuchotement, telle une mélodie féérique s'écoula dans mon oreille. Et j'écoutais, j'enregistrais tout ce que Malfoy me disait. Comment me conduire pour la semaine à venir. Comment anticiper les réactions de mes proches, des autres … Mais le souffle chaud du blond me chatouillait l'oreille, d'une manière agréable. Et déclenchait en moi une réaction étrange et dérangeante … Et j'avais chaud. Une chaleur étrange se diffusait en moi, j'avais envie de fermer les yeux, de soupirer et de ne plus rien faire qu'écouter la voix de mon comparse de larcin … J'aurai aimé rester ainsi pour l'éternité … Et c'est cette idée qui me réveilla en sursaut. Qu'est ce que je pensais !!

**Fin de Pov**

Draco regarda les joues du Gryffondor se teinter de rouge, et se demanda pourquoi. Mais il n'alla pas chercher bien loin, optant pour la chaleur étouffante de la pièce, qui lui colorait également les joues de framboise. Une fois la fin de son plan, légèrement modifié par des interventions d'Harry, établit, ils hochèrent de concert la tête, et sortir de la pièce. Regardant a droite, puis a gauche, ils se séparèrent pour retrouver leurs camarades de maison !

**Coté Gryffondors**

Harry soupira avant de tourner à l'angle pour retrouver ses camarades de maison. Il allait, pendant cette année, « _jouer le rôle de sa vie_ » comme disaient les comédiens. Alors il avait intérêt à assurer avec ses amis. Il plaqua ce sourire qu'il avait peaufiné pendant toutes ces années. Ce sourire qui disait _« tout va bien, la vie est belle, je suis un imbécile heureux qui se porte bien _» et que tous ses camarades croyaient. Il finit par se mettre en condition, tourna a l'angle et se dirigea vers ses amis.

Ron fut le premier à l'apercevoir, et c'est avec un sourire hésitant qu'il accueillit son meilleur ami. Hermione sourit à Harry, et une discussion sur le quidditch s'engagea rapidement.

Les cours de la journée connurent des Gryffondor déchainés. Les Poufsouffles se frappèrent la tête sur la table quand les Gryffondor, en botanique, firent grandirent des plante carnivores jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un chien, et que tout le monde dut être évacué.

Les Serdaigles se rongèrent les ongles quand les Gryffondors commencèrent, en sortilège, une bataille de sorts qui se termina par une crise de nerf du petit professeur, une fuite anticipée des Lions, et une peur bleue collective.

C'est en riant qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le dernier court de la journée, avant de se rappeler lequel c'était : Potion. Sur cette pensée (très déplaisante) collective, toute leur bonne humeur retomba. C'est donc un « clan » Gryffondor entouré d'une aura noire de désespoir profond qui se présenta à la porte des cachots. Mais sans le trio. Qui lui arriva un peu plus tard, entrant tout a la fin, juste a l'heure pour ne pas être en retard, sous le regard noir du Professeur. Ils allaient passer un sale quart d'heure, et Harry en mettrait sa main à couper, tout allait lui tomber sur le nez …

**Côté Serpentards**

Pendant qu'Harry se préparait psychologiquement à affronter ses amis, Draco lui, dans toute son aristocratie, savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire. Sa discussion avec Harry l'avait mis de bonne humeur. Qui l'eut cru (_ndlr__ : Lustucru ! Hum ... Ok je me tais ! ) _? L'année dernière encore ils se fracassaient l'un contre l'autre pendant toute l'année ! Et la ils ourdissaient (ça veut dire comploter en gros …) un plan contre le monde sorcier … Enfin, oui, vu que leur « sauveur » allait « se marier » avec un Malfoy, et qu'il fallait leur faire croire que c'était de l'amour, ils allaient devoir jouer la comédie pour le monde sorcier en entier ! Ce qui n'allait pas être sans difficulté … Bref, revenons en a la situation présente.

Draco arriva au milieu des serpentard assez rapidement, tous se turent pour monter leur respect. Des carpettes … Très satisfaisant, vraiment ! Draco fit un fin sourire à ses amis les plus proches, et les différentes années se séparèrent pour aller en cours. A l'instar des Gryffondor, la cinquième année de Serpentard se fit imbuvable. Bien sur, si vous leur demandiez, ils vous diraient officiellement que les autres maisons le méritaient, officieusement qu'ils suivaient les envies de leur Princes, et si vous lisiez l'esprit de Draco ou si vous aviez écoutez le récit dans la salle tout a l'heure, vous sauriez que toute cette affaire faisait parti du plan de Draco et Harry.

Pendant la journée, ils furent imbuvables. Les Poufsouffles pleurèrent, certains finirent a l'infirmerie, provoquant des hurlements de rages de Pompom firent rire les serpents, et fuirent les candidats à faire le mur par « _j'ai mal au ventre _» … Les Serdaigles rasèrent les murs, frustrant légèrement les serpents qui grondèrent, et se jetèrent sur les seuls qu'ils trouvaient ! Mais peu de Gryffondors furent attaqué … Car Draco regardait d'un sale œil tous ceux qui s'en prenaient a un rouge et or. Mais il ne disait rien, car il devait garder une certaine position.

Une fois que le dernier cours se présenta, l'humeur des serpentards s'améliora, Potion était décidément le cours qu'ils préféraient ! Car Snape, à la différence des autres professeurs, les privilégiait eux ! Et ils ne perdaient jamais de points, quoi qu'ils fassent ! Mieux même !! S'ils faisaient une bêtise, c'était l'autre maison qui prenait, a plus forte raison les Gryffondors, qui prenaient le double …Ils se faisaient déjà une joie du prochain cours, vraiment. Mais surtout, ils se demandaient comment leur prince allait se conduire face à la « _maltraitance_ » ou « _remise en place_ », selon les points de vu, des Lions. Surtout de saint Potter en fait …

Ils arrivèrent les premiers, bien sur, et se postèrent devant la porte, Draco le plus près, et ses amis a côté de lui. Quand il vit arriver les Gryffis, il eut presque pitié, mais c'est un ricanement qui s'échappa de sa gorge, donnant le départ pour les ricanements des autres serpents, qui se demandaient s'ils en avaient le droit. Mais Draco fonça les sourcils en constatant que Harry et ses poules … hum, ses amis, n'étaient pas la. Voila qui n'était pas dans ses plans, cela allait compliquer la donne.

Ils entrèrent tous dans la salle, rouge et vert … Quand Draco y pensait, ça lui faisait penser a un sapin de noël … Pathétique … Les serpentards s'installèrent avec la grâce et la grandeur qui les caractérisait toujours, et les Gryffondors … Draco grimaça en les regardant jeter leurs sac sous la table, se laisser tomber sur les sièges et s'affaler sur les bureaux … Bande de bœufs …

**Salle de Potion, ou les Serpentard Règnent et les Gryffondors souffrent …**

Quand Harry croisa le regard de Snape, il sut ! Ca allait être sa fête. Le pseudo Mangemort allait lui faire son cercueil, creuser le trou, le tuer, et l'enterrer, le tout avec des mots, des points et des remarques … Il retint un soupire, et baissa les yeux, vers le mur. Ben oui, il n'allait pas baisser les yeux devant le graisseux non plus ! Il alla s'installer, avec Ron et Hermione, et toute la dignité qui lui restait, sur le bureau du fond, avec bien plus de classe que les autres rouges et or, séquelle de son séjour chez les Malfoys.

Severus quand a lui se frottait les mains. Il allait participer à une de ses activités préférées : le cassage de Potter. En fait, il avait commencé par massacrer oralement le jeune Potter a cause de sa ressemblance avec le père, et quand il s'était convaincu de s'arrêter, le Lord avait refait son apparition, et il avait du le haïr pour son rôle ! Mais il devait bien avouer que ridiculiser le rejeton Potter était jouissif, de plus quand il le pouvait le petit Potter répondait, et c'était encore mieux ! Mais en cours il devait se contenter d'un monologue. Commença alors le massacre, et la lueur dans le regard de Severus disait clairement a quiconque avait le décodeur snapien, qu'il prenait son pied !

- _Mr _**Potter. Il faut croire que sa majesté se croit supérieur aux autres ? Après tout, pourquoi arriver en même temps que les autres quand on peut se faire remarquer ? Oui, jouons les princes, et faisons des entrée remarquée ! On ne se gêne pas, on fait pas comme tout le monde ! Vous voulez un trône peut être aussi ? Et vous ne voulez pas carrément que je vous copie les notes sur un parchemin, que je vous dispense du cours, et que je vous mette un O pour non participation ? Je …**

_- Ca suffit. Pouvons-nous commencer le cours professeur s'il vous plait ?_

Severus en garda la bouche ouverte pendant presque une minute. Son Poulin, son élève préféré, celui qui partageait sa passion pour le cassage de Potter & les potions, Draco Malfoy venait de le couper en faveur du lion ! Pourquoi ? Qu'arrivait-il ? Ooooh, le garçon devait avoir reçu un sort de confusion … Le pauvre !

**- Monsieur Malfoy. Vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie, vous …**

_- Je vais très bien monsieur. Je trouve juste que ce monologue injustifié que vous faites à Harry n'a aucune raison d'être ! J'aimerai commencer le cours maintenant, s'il vous plait …_

Et tout ceci dit avec ce « nez pincé » qu'il tenait de sa mère. Cette mimique qui disait « _Vous m'ennuyez profondément très cher, cesser de vous conduire en enfant, et accepter que vous n'êtes que de la merde. Servez-moi ou crevez !_ » Chose pas toujours appréciable, croyez le … En plus, depuis quand il appelait Potter, Harry ? Cette rumeur qui courait a serpentard serait elle justifiée ?

« _Oh pitié non, ne me dites pas qu'ils sortent ensemble, ce serait pire que tout ! Oh, non, j'ai des vapeurs _…. » Voila la pensée qui fusa dans l'esprit de Severus. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas s'effondrer, et posa la question qu'il regretterait plus tard :

- **Monsieur Malfoy, seriez vous entrain de suggérer que je laisse monsieur Potter tranquille ?**

Il y eut un petit blanc, qui lui redonna de l'espoir, avant que Draco ne redresse la tête de son livre, et de répondre d'une voix polaire qui en fit frémir plus d'un, Severus également, reconnaissant la un Malfoy ennuyé et énervé !

- _Professeur Snape, n'avez-vous donc rien à faire dans votre vie que d'ennuyez Harry avec des souvenir passer d'un homme qui vous a rendu la vie impossible ? Assumer qu'à cette époque vous étiez un incapable, et lui un crétin, et foutez donc la paix a Harry. Il n'a rien demandé, il est arrivé à l'heure, et ne se défend même pas face a l'injustice dont il est le sujet. Je pense que vous devriez changer de loisir, celui-ci vous fait plus vieux que vous ne l'êtes réellement, et fait paraître Serpentard stupide …_

Severus flancha, et vacilla un instant. Ciel, le jeune Malfoy était entrain de le rabrouer et de pratiquement l'insulter ! Et il ne pouvait pas répondre, car il se mettrait Lucius a dos, perdrait le respect de ses élèves en répondant comme un enfant, et en plus le jeune avait raison. Tout cela était stupide … Oh, par les couilles de Merlin, Draco Malfoy venait de défendre Harry Potter, et le dit Gryffondor souriait au blond, qui lui rendait son sourire, le tout dans une ambiance mielleuse d'amoureux transit. Oui, il se sentait vraiment mal …

Une couleur verte montait sur le visage de Snape, provoquant une grande satisfaction en Harry. Oh oui, ça c'était bon ! Severus Snape malade ! Le Mangemort espion se tourna, et s'appuya sur le bureau. Apparemment il n'allait vraiment pas bien, et le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit encore, un air vraiment sadique s'affichant sur son visage, faisant frissonner même les serpentard, qui retrouvaient le sourire de leur prince sur le visage du Lion. Snape finit par lâcher un soupire de désespoir, et sortit de la pièce, disparaissant. Sur le tableau s'affiche un « cours annuler » faisant hurler de joie tous les jeunes présents dans la salle. Bien sur tout le monde se précipita vers la sortie, avant que le professeur ne change d'idée.

Mais tous eurent le temps de voir la main d'Harry frôler celle de Draco et le sourire qu'il lui adressa, doux et reconnaissant. Puis tous se séparèrent.

Draco et Harry satisfaits, leur petite comédie suivant son bonhomme de chemin tranquillement.

Draco finit dans sa salle commune à discuter avec ses camarades de politique, et à jouer a des jeux sorciers.

Harry quand a lui suivit ses amis dans la salle commune, et le trio s'installa dans les sofas que les autres Gryffondors leur croyaient personnel. Mais le roux et la brune commencèrent bientôt une discussion qui se fit rapidement houleuse, et Harry décida de déserter le front et de prendre la poudre d'escampette, laissant la dragonne et le furet s'entre tuer sans remords. Il monta dans sa chambre, et s'écroula sur son lit, regrettant la présence de son loup …

Il s'ennuya rapidement, alors il tira de sous son oreiller, après avoir levé le sort de répulsion et dissimulation, le carnet rouge sang de ses « ancêtres ».

La dernière fois, il s'était arrêté sur le passage du « les mâles enfantent ». C'est donc plein d'appréhension qu'il souleva la couverture surmonté d'un loup, et fit face aux derniers écris.

« **A présent que tu es au faits de cette partie, nous allons te donner quelques indices pour retrouver ton ou ta compagne. Voici une petite liste de ce que tu pourrais ressentir en sa présence :**

**- chaleur**

**- envie de sourire**

**- une douce odeur particulièrement plaisante**

**- le son de sa voix sera comme une mélodie attractive**

**- ses émotions se seront parfois perceptibles, quand très fortes. **

**Il y en a d'autres, mais elles diffèrent selon les nymphes. Voila, nous passerons assez rapidement cette partie, tu n'es pas encore éveillé a ton Amour … »**

Oh, enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Au moins ça, c'était fait. Il en lâcha même un soupire de soulagement. Manquerait plus qu'il tombe amoureux, toute son histoire avec Malfoy tomberait a l'eau, elle ! Il ricana de dérision, et reprit sa lecture. Il passa à la page de droite.

«** Parlons à présent de tes nouveau pouvoirs. Comme tu as pu le constater, tu es en osmose avec la nature. Tu es elle et elle est toi. Bientôt, tu te découvriras la main plus verte que les haricots Bonduelle ! Hum, désolé, mon humour est assez frigide … Bref, tout cela pour dire que ce sera plutôt progressif, mais tu finiras par aimer la nature, et elle te le rendra. Tu es déjà assez claustrophobe, ce que nous savons, encore une fois, grâce a ta liaison de par le livre, avec le temps, tu ne supporteras que très mal un toit de pierre au dessus de la tête. Surtout si fermé de quatre murs et sans accès sur le dehors … **»

Harry se frotta les sinus avec le pouce et l'index de la main droite. Alors ça, ça allait poser problème …Parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, poudlard possédait quatre murs et un toit de pierre … pourvu que ce soit progressif, sur plusieurs années !

« **… Puis, cela sera un peu plus rapide, tu deviendras très doué en métamorphose. Tu seras un Shafjar. Les sorciers disent Animagus. Mais toi tu seras plus, tu arriveras à prendre la forme de tous les animaux que tu croiseras …** »

Alors ça, ça c'était cool !! Harry sautilla de plaisir sur son martelât. Ca, ça en jetait ! Ooh, ça il avait hâte que ça commence !! Plus avide qu'au début de sa lecture, il continua à lire le livre.

« **Il ne faudra que les regarder une seconde dans les yeux, et leur ADN sera imprimé dans le tien. Mais tu dois absolument croiser leur regard. Et après, tu pourras prendre leur forme a volonté. ** »

_- Harry ! Amènes-toi, on va manger !!_

Harry soupira, et maudit jusqu'à la vingtième génération l'estomac gargantuesque de Ron … Mais il savait que pour l'instant il n'était pas de taille contre la Bête ! Il reposa son livre, et les sorts qui le maintenait caché aux yeux des autres, se leva et se résigna à descendre … Que ne ferait on pas pour ses amis, franchement ….

oO0Oo

**MOTUS IMPORTANT**

Moka : Voila le _chapitre promis _! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Merci pour toutes vos Reviews, j'en ai eut pas mal ! Ca m'a fait super plaisir !

Comme vous l'avez constaté, la proposition 2 a gagnée, et j'ai essayé de la de développer au maximum !

De plus j'ai posté une nouvelle Fic Siri-Moony ! « Blague a part » dont je vais vous mettre un extrait a la suite …

Ainsi qu'une fic one -shot sur Harry ! Un extrait vous dirait aussi ? Ok alors … **(Le tout à la fin, mais lisez quand même mes commentaires !)**

Et au fait, quelqu'un est entrain de traduire cette fic en Russe ! C'est pas cool ? ^^

Et j'ai posté deux nouvelles fics « La Supériorité Malfonienne » et « Jouons au Docteur » (qui est la suite) qui sont des Lemons en plusieurs chapitres. (pas d'extrait pour ceux la, désolé =) Vu que c'est que du pur citron en concentré u_u)

Et ! Oui, et, donc « et » j'ai un nouveau sondage pour vous, même s'il ne concerne pas SCNLA ^^

Remus _*une feuille a la main*_ : Bon. Le prochain programme, en plus de l'écriture de SVCNA, c'est une fic courte, comme toutes celle que Mokalyne écrit en dehors de la longue. Nous allons donc vous proposer deux ou trois couples, et attendre un mois avant de commencer l'écriture. La majorité l'emportera ! Donc voila les idées :

_**- **__**Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter**_

_**- Sirius Black x Remus **__**Lupin**_

_**- Fenrir Greyback**__** x Harry Potter**_

_**- Severus Snape x Harry Potter**_

_**- Remus Lupin x Draco Malfoy**_

Voila. Votez bien surtout ! Choisissez le couple que vous préférez ! (Deux max).

Draco : Pourquoi c'est le Lycan qui Présente ?

Moka : Parce que j'aime Moony, pourquoi ?

Draco : Et moi ? Je suis la star de Cette fic tout de même !!

Moka : Tu partage l'affiche avec Harry, tu sais ?

Draco : Ouais, et alors ? Lui il ne compte pas …

Moka : Oh tais-toi … Le chapitre 14 dans un mois a peu de chose près … Review please ?

oO0Oo

Extrait de « **Blague a part** »

[…]

**- Bandes de décérébrés ! Non mais j'y crois pas ! Je vous avais dis, non, je vous avais dis de. Ne. Rien. FAIRE !! MAIS IL A FALUT QUE VOUS FASSIEZ UNE DE VOS STUPIDE BLAGUE A TROIS CENTS !! VOUS POUVIEZ PAS ATTENDRE QUE LES COURS REPRENNENT, IL A FALLUT QUE VOUS VOUS FASSIEZ REMARQUER ****AUJOURD'HUI ****! **

Ouf, il reprend son souffle. C'est qu'il a du coffre mon Moony ! Enfin je dis « mon », mais il n'est pas a moi, entendez bien ! Ce qui est bien dommage d'ailleurs … Non, oubliez ce que je viens de pensez, en fait je n'ai rien pensé.

[…]

oO0Oo

Extrait de « **Comment je suis devenu un chasseur. »**

[…]

Je suis prudent. Peut être est-ce un défaut pour certain. D'autre diront que c'est une qualité. Moi je dis juste que c'est vital.

Parce que imaginé qu'emporté par un quelconque sentiment de sécurité et de confiance en moi je me jette, seul, contre un cerf adulte armé de ses bois ! Je finirai juste embroché … Tandis que si je suis prudent, que je l'épuise de peur, que j'attends qu'il se fracasse contre un arbre ou une pierre, que j'attends avec patience que mes frères et sœurs de meute me rejoignent, afin que nous aillions plus de chance de le vaincre, je suis prudent, mais je vivrais.

Présentement, je ne chasse ni un cerf, ni même un sanglier. Ce que je chasse est plus dangereux et immonde aussi. Je chasse quelque chose que je ne mangerais pas, que je me contenterai de tuer … Car cet homme a fait du mal à une de mes amie.

[…]


	15. C'est trop bizarre

**Chapitre 14 : C'est trop bizarre !!**

[_Musique de fond_ : Fix You – The Offspring]

Stephan Stonfire avait toujours été un homme plutôt fier de lui, et sur de sa personne. Pourtant en fixant le survivant, ces quelques jours après la rentrée, il se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Il avait en effet un doute sur sa capacité à pouvoir amener le jeune homme à rejoindre son maître. Posté dans le couloir, dans un angle sombre, il observait en effet le jeune Potter parler et rire avec ses amis. Mais a un œil expert, comme le sien, les rires sonnaient faux et les sourires comme des peintures mal faites. Il en conclu donc que le jeune Harry était un très bon acteur. C'est en soupirant qu'il tourna au coin pour réfléchir a un moyen d'approcher le Survivant sans se faire griller … au propre comme au figuré !

Draco Malfoy avait toujours aimé être le centre de toutes les attentions. Il aimait qu'on le regarde, qu'on le vénère, qu'on l'envie. Mais ces derniers temps, il avait une surdose. Ca faisait à peine trois jours qu'ils étaient revenu à Poudlard, Harry et lui, et ils croulaient déjà sous les questions, les menaces et les pleures. Ca devenait fatigant à la longue. Aussi avait il prit le partit de contacter son « _fiancé_ » pour discuter d'un plan à suivre pour se débarrasser de ces moustiques qui leur tournaient autour.

De plus, à présent il pouvait voir tous les soupirants du survivant, et franchement ça lui prenait la tête ! Pas que la vie amoureuse ou sexuelle du chouchou des sorciers l'intéresse en quoi que ce soit, mais merde alors ! Le Survivant était **son** fiancé et petit ami ! Même si factice, ils n'étaient que deux à le savoir ! Les autres n'avaient plus à lui tourner autour non d'un détraqueur ! Et il allait remettre les pendules a l'heure de tous ces lèche-cul-du-survivant bien vite, vous pouvez le croire ! N'est pas dit qu'un Malfoy allait se laisser marcher sur les pieds ! Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il en parle avec Harry. Nul doute qu'il approuverait son choix ! Et si « _non_ », alors il trouverait un moyen de lui faire dire « _oui_ » quoi qu'il en coute !

A la fin de la journée, Harry soupira. Il allait enfin pouvoir souffler. C'est que ses journées étaient plus fatigantes que ce qu'il avait imaginé ! A présent que les gens savait qu'il « en était » (_ndlr :__ Qu'il a viré sa cuti quoi …),_ des dizaines de prétendants se présentaient a lui. Ce que Harry ne comprenait pas, vu qu'il était déjà « fiancé » a Draco Malfoy, les gens n'aurait pas du venir le voir en principe, non ? Les sorciers étaient vraiment étranges parfois …

Il sortit le petit bout de papier que lui avait envoyé Draco à midi. Ca n'avait pas été facile, il avait fallu ruser pour que les autres ne voient rien. Mais ça avait été amusant. Quand un petit serpent de papier ensorcelé lui avait grimpé le long de la jambe, il n'avait pas bougé. Un peu plus tard, il avait fait tomber sa serviette, et l'avait ramassé, prenant le papier en même temps. Et adressant la parole à Ginny, il avait fourré le papier dans sa poche. Depuis il n'avait pas pu le lire. Espérant que le mot n'était pas important sur le moment, il grimaça en le regardant.

Après un petit moment de marche, il était présentement dans les toilettes des filles, et seul (avec Mimi) pour le moment. S'asseyant sur le rebord d'un des lavabos, il déplia l'origami, et lu le court mot :

_**Chéri**__,_

_Rejoins-moi dans la salle que tu sais. Seul. Sans tes __**bouffons**__. Ils n'ont pas place dans ce que nous allons faire …_

_J'ai besoin de toi, mon __**cœur**__, ne me laisse pas languir …_

_Ton __**fiancé**__ qui se meurt de toi …_

_18 :40_

_D.M_

En lisant cette missive, Harry eut envie d'hurler de rire. Quiconque lirait ce texte n'y verrait qu'un amoureux transi proposant une partie de jambe en l'air. Ce qu'Harry y lisait ressemblait plus à ça :

_**Potter**__ ! ,_

_Débarrasse toi de __**Granger**__ et du __**Rouquin**__, faut qu'on parle, c'est important, ça concerne le plan machiavélique que nous ourdissons depuis les vacances !_

_Ramène-toi __**vite**__, ou je te jetterai un sort tellement horrible que même Dumbledore aura du mal à t'aider !_

_Soit a l'heure __**abrutit**__, ou je ne réponds plus de rien !_

_18 :40_

_D.M_

Oui, l'art de lire entre les lignes, quand il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy, n'avait plus aucun secret pour Harry ! Souriant toujours, Harry rangea le papier dans sa poche, et se précipita vers la salle de classe vide qu'ils avaient choisie comme QG. Cette salle était un petit bijou de répulsion anti-tout-ce-qui-n'est-pas-Harry-&-Draco ! Ils y avaient jeté des tonnes de sorts, et de rituels. Répulsifs, filtres, déviant etc. etc. tout était passé ! Il ne fallait pas que leur plan se sache …Aussi protégé que les calçons de Voldemort, cette salle ne laissait entrer, et sortir qu'eux. Arrivé au tournant du couloir ou se trouvait la porte, Harry s'arrêta, se rendant compte qu'il courait, un sourire stupide collé au visage. Mais … ce n'était pas sa faute s'il trouvait tout ceci très drôle ! Et que tout le monde y croit le laissait perplexe et amusé à la fois. Sa vie lui paraissait moins morose et noire depuis qu'il avait commencé ce jeu avec Malfoy. Il oubliait un peu ses soucis, et aimait « _ourdir de machiavéliques plan pour embêter son prochain_ » avec le serpentard. Ce n'était pas méchant, et ça ne faisait de mal à personne, alors pourquoi s'en priver ?

Soufflant un grand coup, et remettant de l'ordre dans son apparence, il s'avança en souriant en coin vers la porte qu'il poussa. Et ce qu'il découvrit dans la salle le laissa perplexe. Il y entra, mais après un temps d'arrêt seulement. C'était … assez étrange…

**Un peu plus tôt dans la journée**

Draco avait écrit le mot pour Harry, prenant soin de dissimuler le rendez vous démoniaque sous un rendez vous galant. Il était assez fier de sa missive, elle prêtait à confusion. Il avait fait un origami assez réussit d'un serpent, et pendant le dîner, lui avait jeté un sort pour qu'il aille dans la chaussure du Gryffondor.

Sa journée était passée assez vite, et il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle du stupide lion, ce qui commençait, non _pas_ a l'angoisser ! Un Malfoy n'angoisse pas ! Il est exaspéré, voila … Bref, il en avait marre de se morfondre dans son coin, alors il prit le parti d'aller attendre dans la pièce spécialement conçue pour leur plan infernal !

Une fois a l'intérieur, il avait regardé le pauvre canapé et les bureaux et autres pupitres qui s'y trouvaient … Ils n'avaient pas remédié a ça, mais la, ce n'était plus possible ! Puisqu'il avait du temps devant lui, il allait re-décorer cette pièce ! De toute manière ils y passeraient beaucoup de temps, autant la rendre agréable …

Sortant sa baguette, il la posa un instant contre son menton, réfléchissant à l'idée générale de ce qu'il allait faire de cette pièce.

Remerciant les cours de décoration que sa mère lui donnait (_même s'il ne lui avouerait jamais de vive voix_) il commença par faire disparaître les meubles en trop, c'est-à-dire tout ce qui occupait la pièce. Une fois la salle vide, il invoqua des balais et des seaux d'eau. Il leur donna une vie propre, et attendit en souriant qu'ils finissent. Aurait-il regardé les films moldus, plus spécialement les Wald Disney, qu'il aurait su ce qui pouvait l'attendre. Car comme Mickey avant lui, il perdit le contrôle des balais, et la salle finit inondée … Jurant contre les sorts qui ratent, il passa un evaneso sur le tout, et regarda la salle propre et vide s'étendant devant lui.

Soupirant devant son géni, il commença à fredonner. Le sort de décoration étant en effet une sorte d'incantation, il demandait une petite mélodie. Puis levant les bras en l'air, il commença à imiter un chef d'orchestre. Un coup de poignet à droite, et un canapé se formait … Et mouvement gracieux à gauche, et un bar apparaissait. C'était très harmonique et beau. Le visage de Draco se relâchait, et les yeux fermés, il était encore plus beau que d'habitude ! (_ndlr__ : si, c'est possible, fan de Draco ! Il le peut, et il le fait ! Huhu … bon, je continue =))_

Une fois le tout fini, il contempla son œuvre d'un sourire satisfait.

_(__Ndlr__ : Pour vous, lecteur, je vais faire une description de la salle ! Soyez reconnaissant à ma grandeur d'âme !)_

En nous positionnant du point de vu de Draco, c'est-à-dire dos a la porte, voila ce qu'on pouvait voir : a sa droite, une cheminée ainsi qu'un coin discussion s'étalait. Dans les tons noirs, émeraude et rouge sang. Trois fauteuils tournés vers la cheminée n'attendaient qu'un visiteur pour servir. Au milieu, donc face a Draco, un bar fait en bois d'acajou s'étendait sur le milieu, un miroir magique reflétant une contrée féérique, ou des licorne et des phœnix se baladaient mains dans la mains … Bon d'accord, ils n'ont pas de mains, donc les uns galopaient élégamment pendant que les autres volaient gracieusement. Sur les étagères entourant le miroire des verres et des boissons plus ou moins alcoolisées s'étendaient. Le bar lui-même, recourbé en U, cachait complètement l'arrière. Et devant, pour s'y asseoir s'il on délaissait les fauteuils, se trouvaient trois tabouret haut de bois acajou et de cuir de dragon noir.

Et enfin à gauche, une simple porte. Enfin simple, c'était une façon de parler. La porte mangeait la moitié du mur, et était entouré de petites boulles luminescentes, multicolores, et apparemment très espiègles. Les petites boules s'encastraient dans le mur puis en ressortaient, tournant autour de la porte comme autant de petites fées en gardant l'entrée. La porte en elle-même faisait concurrence à celle de la bibliothèque du manoir Malfoy ! Draco s'en était d'ailleurs grandement inspiré. Mais le fil magique qu'il avait voulu incéré à la porte avait apparemment fait une bourde, car à la place des armoireries Malfoy, la porte avait fait un caprice !

A présent sur la porte de gauche s'étendait un immense lion tout de noir vêtu, ses yeux fais d'émeraudes vous foudroyait si vous aviez le courage de croiser son regard. Ses muscles imposant et sa stature royale étaient effrayant, mais le pire était sa gueule ouverte sur des crocs et des dents aussi longues qu'une main humaine moyenne. Les pattes du félidé devaient mesurer au moins la taille de la tête de Draco, et ce dernier se dit qu'il était content qu'une telle créature n'existe nul par ailleurs que sur la porte ! Pour les décorations entourant le félin, d'autres animaux s'animaient autour de lui. Car effectivement, les créatures sur la porte, a l'instar des tableaux sorcier, étaient doté de vie, ce que Draco ne compris pas, il n'avait pas inclus ça a son sort, et n'en connaissait pas qui aurait pu le faire … Il imputa cette curiosité au Poudlard, qui était un château très capricieux.

Sur la porte de droite, un impressionnant serpent s'enroulait autour d'un nuage de fumée d'ombre. Le corps du reptile semblait palpité d'impatience, et souvent sa gueule s'ouvrait vers le lion, comme pour le mordre. Ses yeux de diamants étaient animés d'une soif de pouvoir et de reconnaissance qui laissa Draco essoufflé. Pour décoration, des éclaires, des étoiles et une Lune l'encadraient.

Draco était soufflé par la beauté de la porte, et en même temps assez contrarié par ce qu'elle affichait. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir que le serpent le représentait, et le Lion représentait le survivant …

Toute fois il ne pouvait plus rien faire, le fil avait été tissé, il ne pouvait pas modifier la porte que poudlard avait fait. Se dirigeant vers cette porte, il l'ouvrit en grand et soupira de bien être en y voyant la bibliothèque familiale. Oui, décidément, avoir la bibliothèque Malfoy sous la main allait beaucoup les aider dans leurs affaires ! Refermant la porte, il se dirigea vers le bar, et alla se servir un verre de jus de pommes. C'est que tout ceci lui avait donné soif. Une fois son verre en main, il alla se laisser tomber (_toujours avec grâce_) dans un des fauteuils.

Et a peine porta t'il le verre a ses lèvre que la porte s'ouvrit sur un Harry Potter plus que surprit … un sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres de Draco. Surprendre ses proches était une des choses qu'il aimait beaucoup également …

- **Et bien Malfoy … t'as pas chômé dis donc …**

- _Potter … Il fallait bien que quelqu'un change ce bouiboui invivable en quelque chose de décent ! Je n'en pouvais plus de cette poussière et de ces bancs d'école !_

-_** Bien d'accord …**_

Harry ôta sa veste et l'accrocha à un porte manteau posté juste a côté de la porte, puis se dirigea d'une démarche souple et décontracté vers le fauteuil voisin du blond. Pendant un instant, Draco se surprit à penser que le Gryffondor avait une manière agréable de marcher. Mais il se reprit bien vite, et posa son verre à côté de lui, entama la conversation avec le rouge et or en ces termes :

- _**Harry, **__il faut remedier à cette « nouvelle popularité » qui nous vise ! __Premièrement__, je ne veux plus de pleures et de tentatives de suicide pour nous séparer ! La dernière a taché ma robe avec du ketchup … pathétique ! J'en ai assez des jérémiades et autres menaces stupide du genre « _laisse notre survivant en paix, ou alors on te volera tous tes calçons_ ! », franchement … ils ont rien d'autre à faire ? C'est stupide !! __Deuxièmement__, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de se voir plus souvent dans cette pièce, je suis doué pas vrai ? Je sais, merci, pas la peine de le dire … __Tercio__ ! Je veux que les moustiques arrêtent de te tourner autour ! Tu es à __**moi ! **__Même si c'est de manière fictive, tu n'en es pas moins _mon_ fiancé ! Et je ne laisserai pas ces abrutit te courtiser sans réagir ! Des questions ?_

**- Heu … Et bien, voila qui est claire … Malfoy, je me fais pas courtiser, mais draguer, avance dans le temps non d'un chien … Ensuite je ne t'appartiens pas … La déco est sympas, mais de la a dire que t'es doué … Je ne m'avancerai pas trop … La popularité quand à elle n'est pas pire que celle que j'ai subit les années passées. Et comme les fois dernière, ça passera avec le temps, on ne peut rien y faire … **_**Draco**_**.**

Le serpentard grommela dans sa barbe, mais ne fit pas de commentaire en retour, se contentant de prendre son verre et d'en boire une gorgée. Harry sourit, et se leva pour aller se chercher quelque chose à boire aussi. Il choisit un coca, et retourna s'installer face à Draco. Il le contempla un instant sans rien dire. Il faut dire que dans ce décor particulier, le serpentard était vraiment mis en valeur, et on pouvait voir les trait des Blacks et des Malfoy ressortir avec panache. Assit sur son fauteuil de noir et émeraude, un coussin rouge sang lui callant le dos, les jambes croisé, et le verre de jus de pomme pareil a un Bourbon 15 ans d'âge levé d'une main blanche et gracile, il représentait a la perfection l'aristocrate de luxe. Tout en lui respirait la fortune, la puissance et la grâce. Harry ferma un instant les yeux devant la bizarrerie qui se produisait à l' instant. Il était entrain de reluquer Malfoy …

Tout ceci n'avait vraiment aucun sens. D'abord les Malfoys venaient le chercher chez ses moldus, désarticulaient son oncle pour le venger, lui apprenait qu'il allait épouser leur héritier, car ce dernier dans un élan de débilité profonde avait prononcé son nom quand on lui avait demandé qui il aimait, spontanéité qui a présent lui demandait d'épousait la personne qu'il appréciait le moins au monde ; puis avec le plus serpentard des Serpentards, ils ourdissaient un plan pour permettre ce même mariage d'avoir lieu sans que personne ne sache qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas ; il apprenait qu'il était un Nymphrime, une espèce de super-nymphe, qu'il descendait des fondateur ET de Merlin et Vivyana, qu'un loup devait le materner (_loup qui était resté au manoir en grognant contre son ami qui l'abandonnait !_) et maintenant ils étaient dans une salle aménagé comme un loft, et lui reluquait sa Némésis …

Oui, tout ceci n'avait aucun sens, il avait du tomber dans un monde parallèle … Ou alors il était mort, et il vivait la vie d'un autre … C'était plausible oui … Ou pire encore … Il était devenu fou et s'imaginait un monde ou il serait ami avec Draco Malfoy …

-** Haaaa ! C'est trop bizarre !!!**

Euh … Il ne venait pas de parler à haute voix, la, n'est ce pas ?

- Q_u'est ce qui est bizarre Potter ?_

Draco regardait le survivant comme s'il était fou. Et ce dernier rougissait de honte à vu d'œil. Apparemment il ne voulait pas dire ça à haute voix … Et cela amusa grandement Draco, qui en manque de joute verbale se décida à taquiner le Gryffondor …

- _Alors Harry … Qu'est ce qui est bizarre ?_

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir, et stupidité parmi les stupidités, il détourna les yeux, donnant la victoire au blond. En s'en rendant compte, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pratiquement jusqu'au sang. Il n'avait jamais détourné les yeux de ceux de Malfoy, pourquoi commençait il aujourd'hui ? Il orienta donc à nouveau ses yeux si verts pour les planter dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, et le défia du regard.

Et pendant un court instant qui lui sembla une éternité, Draco se perdit dans cet océan de vert chatoyant. Et il pensa, avec raison, que des yeux aussi expressifs devraient être interdit par la loi. On pouvait voir passer toutes les émotions du survivant dans ses yeux, tout l'espoir du monde et pourtant la résignation s'y adonnaient à une lutte sans merci. Et pendant ce court instant d'éternité, Draco eut envie de prendre Harry dans ses bras pour le bercer comme un enfant, et lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'ils trouveraient une solution à ses problèmes … Mais tout ceci ne dura qu'une seconde, et cette seconde se perdit parmi les milliers d'autre, et c'est Draco qui détourna les yeux cette fois, et occulta ces sentiments dérangeant qui l'avaient effleurés pendant un instant … Décidément, il était d'accord avec Harry, tout ceci était trop bizarre …

Harry, quand a lui, tremblait légèrement. Pendant cet instant étrange, il avait ressentit le besoin d'aller se lover contre le serpentard, et cette pensée plus que tout le reste lui faisait peur … Car après tout, on ne choisit pas son âme sœur, on la trouve … Et si … ? Non, impossible …

Il chassa cette idée de son esprit, et se tourna vers le serpentard pour entamer la conversation. Ils devaient préparer leur plan pour demain.

**oO0Oo**

Quelque part dans la forêt interdite, un homme aux yeux nuit étoilée marchait d'une démarche féline. Les arbres s'écartaient sur sa route, comme ayant peur de lui, ou dans une révérence respectueuse de son pouvoir. Un manteau de couleur écorce de chêne couvrait les épaules et la tête de l'homme, on ne voyait que ses jambes parées d'un pantalon vert feuille et de bottes de marche noires en peau de dragon. L'homme s'arrêta dans une clairière, et releva la tête vers le ciel de nuit qui s'étendait à l'infini par delà les cieux. Doucement, comme une poussière d'étoile, sa cape se fondit dans la nuit, le dégageant aux yeux du firmament, et ses yeux si étranges se perdirent dans la voie lactée. Et peu à peu son, lentement, comme une évidence qu'on ne veut voir, son visage fondit pour perdre les traits humains au profit d'une forme plus reptilienne. Ses yeux en amande s'étirèrent encore et se fendirent d'une pupille verticale, ses narine s'écartèrent, ses dents de firent plus effilées, son visage se couvrit d'écaille noires, son nez s'allongea en une gueule effrayante, et peu à peu il grossit, cassant ses habits. Et sous la pleine lune de ce soir de septembre, le nouveau concierge de Poudlard se changea en un Dragon noir de 2O mètres de haut. Terrifiante créature aux écailles ténébreuses, sa queue fouettant l'espace ambiant ! Des pics empoisonnés s'étendaient tout le long de sa crête dorsale. Sa gueule de reptile sacré garnie de dents aussi long qu'un enfant de 13 ans, ses yeux si intelligents semblant en avoir vu plus qu'une vie humaine ne pouvait se le permettre. Et dans son dos deux grande ailes qui s'étirèrent pour tester leurs muscles ; continuation de l'articulation de la bête mythique, recouverte d'une fine membrane de peau veinulée de sang violet et bleu et doté de croché d'environ un mètre a la pliure du haut, elle semblait a elles seules être des armes puissante, pouvant provoquer ouragans et tornades. Retombant sur ses quatre pattes, le dragon avança un instant d'une démarche toute féline, avant d'ouvrir grandes ses ailes et de prendre son envole. Et quelque part dans une autre forêt, ses frères et sœurs en faisaient de même … Tous allaient rejoindre le Maître pour un résumé de la situation. Et Stephan avait beaucoup de chose à lui dire …

_A suivre_

**oO0Oo**

_**~ * ~ COULISSES ~* ~**_

**Moka** : Et bien voila le chapitre suivant … Fiu, ce ne fut vraiment pas une partie de plaisir ! Vu que j'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire en fait xD Bref. Comme vous pouvez le constater, l'attirance entre Draco et Harry commence à se développer, même si pour l'instant ils ne sont vraiment pas d'accord pour l'accueillir à bras ouvert. Il se passera encore quelques chapitres avant que ça n'arrive …

**Draco** : Tu cherches la merde avec les lecteurs ?

**Moka** : mais pas du tout ! Simplement je trouve pas ça plausible que « boum cracbadaboum » vous soyez amoureux l'un de l'autre !!

**Draco** : t'as qu'à dire que c'est l'attraction de nymphe …

**Moka** : mêle toi donc de tes affaires !

**Draco** : … Ce sont mes affaires stupida, vu que c'est avec moi que tu vas caser le survivant !

**Harry** : je peux dire quelque chose ?

**Draco & Moka** : NON !

**Harry** : … bon … *_retourne_ _à la lecture de son livre alors_*

**Moka** : Bon, le prochain **chapitre (15) devrait arriver vers la toussaint**. Vu que c'est bientôt la rentrée, et que j'aurais plein de trucs à faire. Mais il arrivera, ne vous en faites pas !

Juste le temps que je trouve quelque chose à écrire …

**Lucius** : de toute manière, t'as jamais d'idée, quand tu t'installes devant ton ornitateur, tu as le cerveau vide, _comme d'habitude quoi_, et c'est tes doigts qui écrivent à ta place !

**Moka** : On dit ordinateur … Et tu insinuerais peut être que je suis stupide ?

**Lucius** : moi ? Jamaiiiiis …. *_sifflote*_

**Harry** : Ils sont épuisant … une petite _review_ pour commenter nos performances ?


	16. Un problème bien excitant …

**Chapitre 15 : Un problème bien excitant … **

**Amérique ; famille Malfoy 2****nd**** Rang. Galère ...**

Amanda Malfoy était et est toujours la fille de Vivyana Malfoy née Roustan (Grande famille de sang pur américaine) et de Victor Malfoy (descendant de la grande famille de sang pur anglaise). Il y a trois jours, elle avait fêté ses 15 ans, et comme chaque Malfoy a 15 ans, elle avait eut le droit a une grande fête durant laquelle on lui avait demandé de choisir un futur époux.

Et ne vous en déplaise, il semblerait que les Malfoy aient un gout prononcé pour les Potter, car le nom qu'elle prononça plongea sa famille dans la perplexité : Harry Potter, dit le Survivant. Sa famille était tout à fait au courant que le Survivant était en ce moment le fiancé de l'héritier Premier de la famille Malfoy.

Mais Vivyana étant une femme de poigne et de caractère, elle convainquit son mari de laisser leur fille se rendre en Angleterre pour essayer de gagner le cœur du jeune Potter. Car après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, et le cœur d'un homme est en constant changement. En faisant preuve d'assez d'ingéniosité et de ruse, sa fille parviendrait peut être à se trouver un des meilleur parti d'Angleterre.

C'est ainsi qu'à quinze ans, avec ses 45 bagages, son avion jet privé (pas envie de voyager en balais, trop inconfortable) et sa magie, Amanda se dirigea toute souriante vers l'Angleterre, ou elle le savait, son « roudoudou d'amour » l'attendait avec impatience pour qu'elle le débarrasse de ce blond peroxydé qu'était son cousin Draco. Car Draco et Amanda était des cousins qui se connaissaient bien, et jamais la jeune fille n'avait eut peur de lui … Peut être aurait elle du, cela aurait évité pas mal des ennuies qui suivront …

Mais ce serait moins drôle pour nous, n'est ce pas ?

**Angleterre ; Poudlard ; Chambre privé de Draco et Harry = quartier général du machiavélique plan qu'ils ourdissent …**

Draco entra de manière fracassante dans la salle, surprenant Harry entrain de faire ses devoirs de potions. Quand le survivant ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander de l'aide, arguant qu'il tombait bien, Draco fut plus rapide :

**- On a un Big Problème !**

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

**- Ma cousine arrive demain ! Mon père m'a envoyé une missive pour m'informer, et …**

- Et en quoi ça me concerne ?

**- …**

- Malfoy ?

**- Elle veut t'épouser …**

Harry aurait recraché tout ce qu'il avait avalé s'il ne s'était pas plutôt étouffé avec. Avalant de travers le coca qu'il venait de porter a ses lèvres, il sentit ses narines lui infliger une douleur atroce en représailles.

**- Excuse-moi ? J'ai cru, pendant un instant de folie, que tu avais dis qu'une Malfoy voulait m'épouser ?**

- En effet, tu as bien entendu, répondit un Malfoy a la fois énervé et mal a l'aise.

**- Et cela est du au fait que …**

- CETTE ! se reprenant, Draco baissa d'un ton. Cette petite p-peste, elle a toujours voulu être à ma place ! Ce que j'ai elle le veut aussi. Je suppose qu'elle te veut parce que je te possède …

-** Malfoy …** la voit d'Harry était menaçante, **Je ne suis pas un objet qu'on possède !**

Draco décroisa ses bras et s'avançant vers le Gryffondor. Posant ses deux main sur les accoudoirs du siège ou Harry s'était assit, il lui fit un sourire effrayant, faisant reculer Harry jusqu'au font de son siège.

- J'ai un plan Potter … Près a être un vilain garçon ?

Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus, et quand il eut proposé son plan, il trouva un frère sur le visage du survivant.

Effrayant

**Poudlard. Grande salle. Deux heures plus tard. Dîner.**

Josh Andrews était un homme à l'apparence sympathique. Environ un mètre soixante dix, des cheveux bruns coupés court, des yeux marrons fins et rusés, un nez aquilin un peu moins prononcé que celui de Snape, des joues roses, un corps athlétique témoignant d'un utilisation fréquente des salles de sport, un robe de sorcier noire sur un pantalon noir et un t-shirt bleu foncé.

Ce qui donnait envie d'être confiant était le petit sourire jovial sur son visage. Josh était un homme venant d'une famille modeste, sa mère l'avait élevé avec des principes, et il voulait les faire partager à la jeune génération … Aujourd'hui, Josh avait un diplôme de professorat, et allait réaliser un rêve : enseigner a Poudlard.

A présent, il était sur l'estrade aux professeurs, et Albus Dumbledore, Le Albus, ordre du merlin etc. etc., le présentait à tous les élèves. Josh était extatique, mais sur son visage on ne voyait que son petit sourire. Bientôt il pourrait former tous ces futurs sorciers …

Promenant son regard partout, il croisa d'abord des yeux gris froid et hautain. Un Malfoy, une grande famille de sang pur … Josh pensa qu'il devait faire attention a celui la, il pourrait avoir un impacte sur son travail …

Suivant toutes les autres tables, il sursauta en rencontrant deux grands yeux verts lumineux et pétillants de joie. Harry Potter. Josh se dit que cet enfant était vraiment incroyable … Mais aussi très beau. On pouvait sentir le charme et la volupté qui se dégageait du corps du garçon.

Josh avala sa salive en pensant que s'il avait dix ans de moins, il irait courtiser ces yeux verts sans hésitation. Et ce sourire … Il devrait être proscrit de la vue des humains, il était bien trop éblouissant …

Le tout nouveau professeur de DFCM inspira difficilement et expira avec soin, pour se calmer et ne pas être tenté par des bêtises …

Quand Dumbledore eut finit de le présenter, enfin, il dit deux ou trois mots expliquant qu'il était gentil mais pas stupide, et qu'il saurait trouver des punitions adaptés si on remettait en conséquence son autorité.

**Plus à droite, siège du Concierge.**

Stephan n'était pas méfiant de nature, il était paranoïaque. Ou presque. Et quand il vit le regard du nouveau professeur se faire ardent en regardant le survivant, il se retint de grogner comme un animal féroce. Cela aurait été du plus mauvais effet …

En effet, Stephan voyait d'un mauvais œil que le nouveau prof reluque Potter. Cet homme était trop vieux, trop faux et surtout trop étrange pour que Stephan lui permette de s'approcher impunément de sa proie. Enfin, Harry Potter n'était pas une proie a proprement parlé, mais son maître voulait l'avoir, alors personne d'autre ne l'aurait …

Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de tenir cet homme éloigné du jeune Potter … Quitte à utiliser du polynectar pour l'envoyer promené …

…

En voila une bonne idée …

**Rêve mouillé ?**

_Il était allongé dans une clairière … Vraiment un superbe paysage … Toute fois il y avait quelque chose d'étrange … La manière dont il était couché … En baissant les yeux sur ses mains, il constata qu'elle était noires et poilu … Autrement dit des pattes ! Pourquoi possédait il des pattes, voila qui était étrange …_

_Se redressant, il s'étira, sa tête se baissant et son arrière train se redressant, gros félin, il lâchant un rugissement qui fit s'envoler une nuée d'oiseaux._

_Entendant un bruit étrange, il tourna sa grosse tête pourvu d'une crinière vers la droite, ou un bruissement doux et léger se faisait entendre. Son oie surdéveloppée l'avait pourtant capté, même si le bruit n'était qu'un murmure parmi d'autre …_

_Bientôt, une flèche argentée sortit d'un talus, et il reconnut un serpent d'environ dix mètre … Toute fois le reptile n'était pas plus grand que lui … Ou peut être la même taille ?_

_Le serpent s'approcha puis se stoppa face à lui, avant de se redresser, amenant sa tête face au gros félin qu'il était. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et darda sa grosse langue fourchu, touchant le museau du lion noir sans animosité, et ce dernier sortit une langue râpeuse qu'il passa sur la tête du serpent, ne sachant pas pourquoi il le faisait, mais le faisant tout de même._

_Puis le serpent commença à bouger et s'enroula autour du lion, lui passant autour de la tête, du ventre, des fesse, avant de partir dans l'autre sens jusqu'à ce qu'à être proprement enroulé autour du félin, et amenant sa tête a l'avant, il la posa face a celle de n'énorme chat. Celui-ci ne bougea plus, sauf pour ouvrir la gueule … Et le serpent s'y engouffra sans peur, entrant peu à peu a l'intérieur du Lion pour s'y enfouir …_

Et c'est sur cette image qu'Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Haletant, il se trémoussa. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce rêve ? Et pourquoi était il en sueur et … excité ? Levant la couette, il constata qu'il avait une érection bien conséquente, et soupira. Comment pouvait-on bander avec un rêve comme ça ? C'était incompréhensible …

Bougeant légèrement les fesses de droite à gauche, le frottement contre la couette ne fit rien pour arranger son état, aussi esseya t'il de penser un truc dégoutant incluant Mcgo, Snape et Voldemort … Mais même cela ne suffit pas à le calmer … Toujours aussi érigé, il soupira en se disant qu'il allait devoir passer aux travaux manuel …

Aussi se positionna t'il, bénissant les sort de silence sur son rideau, et retira son calçons qu'il portait associé a un t-shirt pour dormir. Une fois uniquement de son t-shirt bleu ciel vêtu, il se remonta légèrement sur les coussins, et écarta les jambes, inspirant une grande bouffé d'air, il promena sa main sur se ventre avant de la descendre sur son aine, fermant les yeux juste avant de toucher son érection.

Quand sa main entra en contacte avec l'objet de son envie, il haleta violement, se disant qu'il avait rarement été aussi excité. Puis il se décida à passer à l'action, et son pouce passa sur le gland, le travaillant lentement et avec une pression presque inexistante, avant de se faire plus insistante. Prenant le problème en main, il la fit descendre autour de son pénis pour l'encercler avec doigter et commencer un mouvement de va et vient qui lui fit rejeter la tête en arrière. Se mordant la lèvre inferieur, il s'obligea à y aller doucement, pour faire durer le plaisir. Mais quand il fut certain qu'il ne pouvait plus s'exhorter au calme, sa main se fit plus rapide, et ses hanches se levèrent pour partir à sa rencontre. Ainsi paré, il avait tout d'une figure de débauche. Les jambes écarté, une main entre les jambes, l'autre levé au dessus de sa tête pour se tenir à la tête de lit, ses hanches se balançant en avant pour accentuer la friction, il aurait fait virer n'importe quel hétéro.

Finalement, il sentit la vague de plaisir arrivé comme un cheval fou, et la reçu a bras ouvert tout en regrettant sa venu, comme toute les choses qu'on voudrait voir durer.

Se cambrant vers l'avant, il se rendit entre les draps, poussant un cri de jouissance qui aurait réveillé n'importe qui ne serait ce le sort de silence. Finalement il retomba sur le matelas en soupirant de plaisir, les jambes légèrement tremblantes et un frisson post orgasmique lui collant la peau.

Enfin il prit sa baguette, nettoya son lit d'un evaneso, et en fit de même pour lui, avant de remettre son caleçon et de s'enfoncer sous ses couettes.

Puis il s'endormit.

--

Quand il se réveillerait le lendemain, il n'y penserait plus. Ce n'est bien plus tard dans une situation bien différente et étrange qu'il y repenserait, et se dirait que vraiment, la vie était injuste …

**oO0Oo**

**Moka** : Très cher lecteur, comme tu peux le voir, quelque petit chamboulement son arrivé dans la vie de Ryry et Dray. Qu'en penses tu, je les fais souffrir ou se bien se rapprocher ?

**Draco** : quoi ?! Tu pose la question en plus !!

**Harry** : moi je pense que j'ai assez souffert dans ma vie …

**Moka** : pourquoi changer les bonnes habitudes alors ?

**Harry** : je suis maudit, c'est certain ….

**Moka** : désolé du délai de parution *l'ignore* mais je travaille dur a ma prépa pour pouvoir entrer dans une école d'infographie par la suite, et j'ai a peine le temps de dormir, alors écrire, cher lecteur, s'avère assez impossible … Mais sache que je n'abandonne pas, j'aime trop cette fic ^^


End file.
